DBurst DIGIMON: DATA SQUAD: DATS
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: Marcus Damon and His partner Agumon are Consultants for D.A.T.S., the Digital Activities & Tactics Squad. The Barrier between the Digital and Human Worlds is falling Appart as Digimon fall from the sky! Can they solve the mystery? Rated T for Randomness.
1. There are Monsters among us!

**ME: I AM OWNING NOTHING!!!  
FANS: WE WANT M.O.:R.E.!!!  
ME: JOIN MYST ONLINE: RESTORATION EXPERIMENT TODAY!!!  
GLaDOS: INSERT FUTURE LINK HERE  
/EndShamelessPlug**

_**D.**__**A.**__**T.**__**S.**_

**UNKNOWN FEMALE VOICE THAT I SHALL CALL "SAM" FOR NO REASON: **_"There are monster's among us!"_

"UH...Hah...Ugh..." The weird creature runs down a tunnel, panting for breath. Suddenly, it comes to the end of said tunnel (no light at end jokes please), and the Sun's bright rays make his green eyes dialte against the sudden brightness.

**UNKNOWN SECRET FACILITY_ _ _|**

_***WHIR!WHIR!WHIR!WHIR!WHIR!***_

The warning sirens blare.

"SIR!" Calls the blond haired female computer tech named Miki. {AN: If I got Miki and Migumi mixed up, oh well!} "Raptor One has just breached out holding cell!"

"He's used the sewer lines to escape!" the black haired female computer tech named Migumi adds. "Raptor One will emerge at sector B-1-9!"

"Send Yoshino." The commander of the facility, with a weird fox thing around his neck (that has glowing eyes! NOT DEAD!!!), er...well...commands. "Only she can catch...A DIGIMON!"

**AT SECTOR B-1-9_ _ _|**

An old man looks up as a police cruiser races by.

"The area's been sealed off due to a gas leak! Please stay calm!" A policeman says to the crowd near the area. Suddenly, a female teenager, with pinkish eyes and similar colored hair, steaps out of the recently arrived police cruiser, with a small nod to the driver, and walks over to the two officers, her pink colored clothes contrast to the officer's normal blue.

"Hey! You can't...!" One starts.

The girl teen holds up a badge, cutting the officer off. "Yoshino Fujieda! I'm from DATS!"

The officers back away as Yoshino walks through the poliece barrier.

"YOSHI!" says a squeaky voice through an Ipod looking device at Yoshino's waste.

"yes?" She asks, taking the device off it's clip, and facing the screen.

"A digimon signal's in their!" the voice replies. "Along with fifteen other life signs! Humans!"

"Right!" Yoshino nods as she approaches the scene in front of her. "One two three four..." She quickly counts the unconscious bodies, then talks into a radio. "We have Fourteen casualties, none of them seem to be dead..." She then notices something. "...Nor any signs of damage from Raptor1's primary attacks. Almost as if..."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAYS!?" Comes a voice.

"I COULD ASK THE SAME FROM YOU!" comes a second.

"Hold that thought!" She turns off the radio, and runs down a nearby staircase from where the voices came from. And what she sees...

"I'm Marcus Damon! A human, what ever you are!" A fourteen year old boy, rough estimate, shouts at a yellow dinosaur about the same size as the boy with red bands on his arms.

"Is he picking a fight with a digimon?" Yoshino asks herself.

"I'm AGUMON!" the digimon replies. "And I'm a Digimon!" He smirks.  
**  
**"Raptor One can talk?" Yoshi asks herself."Well, Agumon, You're on my turf!" Marcus smirks in return. "My Training ground!"

"What of it?" The reptile asks.

"If I train hard enough, I'll be the best fighter around! The Ultimate Fighter!" Marcus exclaims. "They'll shout: 'Marcus Damon is the best!"**  
**

**STRANGE PLACE FROM BEFORE (DATS HQ) _ _ _|**

"What is that boy doing?" The fox like thing around the commander's neck asks, both of them watching the even on two monitors in front of them. "he could be hurt!"

"Hmm..." The commander ponders.

**SEC B-1-9_ _ _|**

"Damare!" Agumon rolls his eyes. "You're just like all the other humans! All Talk and No action!"

"Yoshi!' The squeaky voice states. "He'll destroy the boy!"

"Quiet you!" Marcus laughs. "Or I'll do to you what I did to them!"

"What did ya do? Talk 'em to death?" Agumon asks.

_"Yoshino! What are you doing?" _The commander asks the Dats' agent. "Get that civilian away from Raptor one!"

"Right. HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yoshino commands. "You can't fight that creature! He's too dangerous!"

"Eh?" marcus and Agumon look at her like she has two heads.

"Look, Toots, I can handle my self!" Marcus says, annoyed.

"Yeah! This is between him and me! 'Sides..." agumon backs up. "I'm itchin' for a fight!"

Yoshino gasps. "Fine then!"

"You lookin' for a fight!?" Marcus asks. "Because I just took on Fourteen men and I'm feeling like I could take on that Big ugly vampire that attacked Last year in Odiba ALL ON MY OWN!!!"

"Yoshi! Don't back down!" The voice says from the device.

"This is your final warning!" Yoshino calls.

"Heh... That jerk from Server didn't know what hit him, I agree! But I'm not going to lose like he did! ESPECIALLY TO ONE KID!!!" Agumon shouts while charging at Marcus.

"RRRAAARRR!!!" Marcus charges to.

"WHAT!?" Yoshino shouts in surprise.

_  
*cue Gou'ing*_

Because it'll take me away!

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

"I-Impos-sible!" Migumi says in awe. "How can he do that!?"

"No way!" Miki says in awe. "Both just gave off matching attack styles!"

"Raptor One just hit him!" Migumi states. "And he's still standing!"

"That can't be!" The fox shadow exclames. "He's matched him blow for blow!"

"Impressive." The commander smirks.

"What did we just witness here?" The fox shadow asks.

**SECTOR B-1-9_ _ _|**  
_  
C'mon! Let's go! I'm feelin' the best!_

Marcus and Agumon matched an identical punch, both landing on the left side of the face.

_Dash towards Succes and snatch it!_

The fly backwards. Landing on opposite sides of the arena-dock-thingy.

_OK! OK! We can jump over!_

"Not bad!" both compliment. "For a Human/Digimon!"

_  
Feel that excitement passionately!_

"What are they doing!?" The squeaky voice asks from the digivice.

_Run Quickly! Make it flashy!_

"HIYA!" Marcus knees Agumon's jaw.

_Without a care! Let's go!_

"RAR!!!" Agumon knees Marcus in the... Well... Lower region.

_My power's immense! It's infinite!_

"You play dirty! Digimon!" Marcus taunts, albeit in pain. "But I'm the Ultimate fighter! And NO ONE BEATS ME!!!"

_It's at full throttle! My Soul!_

"Huh!?" Agumon asks in supprise as Marcus right hooks Agumon square in the left eye.

_I'll run as much as I want without looking back!_

"This is crazy!" Yoshino exclaims. "Why are Raptor One and that kid fighting!?"

_I'll open up tomorrow boundlessly, with these hands!_ _  
_  
"Ultimate fighter, Eh?" Agumon laughs. "We'll just see about that!" Agumon roars while mimicking the same move.

_I'll run to anywhere! While never looking back!_ _  
_  
Marcus groans due to the now forming black eye. "You really think that'll stop ME?" He laughs. "THINK AGAIN!!!!"

_  
While never loseing the force of my dreaming soul!_ _  
_  
"This is the worst!" Yoshino exclaims as Agumon and Marcus start another round of fighting.

_  
Because it'll take me away!_

The two continue to fight, endlessly, until sunset.

"*pant* You know? *pant* You don't fight so bad *pant* For a Human!" Agumon says.

"You've *pant* got some pretty fancy moves *pant* yourself! For, whatever you are...Digimon was it?" Marcus asks.

"Yep..." Agumon then raises his right claw. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"You're the first person, human OR digimon, to EVEN MATCH ME move for move. And, really, I respect those who can manage to end the fight in a draw..."

"Heh..." Marcus holds up his left hand, and grasps Agumon's claw, in a rough hand shake.

"Marcus my friend, you're the Boss!" Agumon laughs.

"Huh?"

Agumon sits up. "You managed to do that. So, you're the boss! I'll follow you where ever you go! Back you up one hundred percent!"

"All because I managed to tie you in a fist fight?" Marcus sits up too. "Not bad. I've never had an employe before!"

"HEY YOU TWO!" Yoshino shouts, holding up the Ipod device's back at them. "Give me ONE GOOD reason why I shouldn't arrest you right now!"

"He's my employe!" Marcus stands up. "And I'm Not going to lose the first one I ever had!"

Agumon stands up too. "And I'm not going to lose my first boss!"

"You just had to give me two, identical reasons, and decide to come in non peacefully." She mutters to herself. Getting weird looks from the boy and Digimon. "Man, cousin Sora's right, I gota stop doing that." She sighs, before pressing a button on the device. "Since you aren't going to come peacefully, **LALAMON! REALIZE!**"

Suddenly, in a flash of light, a weird floating plant appears in the sky.

"La...La...Mon!" Yoshino smiles as her Digimon partner says it's name slowly.

"Now then!" The plant says, in a school girlish/plantish voice, the same squeaky voice from the device before. "Please come with us quietly, or will we have to use force."

"Who's she talkin' to, you or me?" Marcus asks while crouching down, looking ready to jump at the plant.

"No clue." Agumon mimics his Boss' stance.

"Don't try to fight!" Yoshino says, warningly.

"I don't plan to." he smiles. "This is a...'Stragaticly planned'... BANK withdrawal!"

"Huh?" Both girl and her digimon look confused. What did a Bank have to do with any of this?!

Suddenly, Agumon fires off a fire blast from his mouth with a cry of **"PEPPER BREATH!!!"**at Lalamon while jumping onto Marcus' shoulders.  
**  
"SEED BLAST!!!" **Lalamon shoots out a constant stream of seeds to counter the fire attack. Both attacks collide, and...

**  
*KABAM!!!***

...Create a big enough distraction to allow Marcus and Agumon to escape.

Yoshino curses. "He got away!"

"Language, Yoshi. Language!" Lalamon scolds.

"Shut up..." Yoshino mutters, placing Lalamon back into her Ipod shaped digivice.

"YOSHI!!!" Lalamon shouts through the digivice DataLink.

"Yeah?" The D.A.T.S. agent asks.

"I'm sorry!"

**TOKYO TOWER_ _ _| THE TIPPY TOP_ _ _|**

"Nice rescue boss!" Agumon smiles.

"No problem. Though...One question, who the heek were we running from!!?" Marcus asks. "What are you anyways? And where did you come from?!"

"Uhhh..." Agumon laughs. "That's three questions...But..."

"Well?"

"I guess...I come from the...Institution? And they want me back so they can turn me into canned meat?"

Marcus sighs.

"Please don't let them get me!!!" Agumon pleads.

Marcus stands. "What am I getting myself into this time...Okay! Whatever you're running from, I'll keep ya safe!"

"Thanks Boss!" Agumon walks forward. "I'll never ask for another thing again!" He stomach growls. "Except food. I'm starved!" His eyes appear as swirls.

"Well, suck it up like a man!" Marcus states.

"BUT BOOOOOOOOSSS!!!! I'M A GROWING BOY!!!" Agumon hops from foot to foot.

"Keep quiet! What if someone hears you?!"

"BUT I HAVEN'T EATEN IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOONG!!!"

Agumon wanders towards Marcus, mouth open...

"BACK OFF!!!"

_***WHACK!!!***_

"Ouch..ich...Owtch...Ooohh..." Agumon groans as he rubs the big red bump on his head.

"HEY! What's the idea of tryin' to eat me?!" Marcus asks.

"Sorry Boss! But you gotta admit! You look pretty yummy sometimes!" Agumon states.

"Allright." Marcus calms down and turns to leave. "I'll get ya some food, but I'm off the menu, Okay?"

"Thanks Boss! Thanks a lot!" Agumon smiles.

"STAY HERE!" Marcus states. "And Don't let anyone see or hear you!"

"Right." Agumon nods. "I'll wait here."

**INOUE CONVIENCE STORE_ _ _|**

Marcus brings a basket full of food to the checkout counter, watching a young girl with purple hair and big round glasses on her eyes, and a young boy with brown hair and wearing goggles around his neck toss a soccer ball back and forth. _"I wonder if Agumon was like that at some time..."_

As Mr. Inoue starts to ring the items up, a familiar voice drops a pudding cup into the basket. "Ring that up too, please.."

Marcus looks at the intruder, and gasps, recognising the voice's owner as Yoshino, seeming completely causal in her Blue jeans and sleevless pink t-shirt. "HEY! It's you!"

"Huh?" Yoshino glances up at his comment, and blinks in surprise. "Marcus! Marcus Damon!!?"

Neither of them were expecting this chance encounter, I bet.

**AT A FOUNTAIN AT A PARK A FEW YARDS OFF_ _ _|**

Yoshino gladly dives into her chocolate pudding. "MMM....I love this stuff, it always reminds me of when I was a kid!"

Marcus glances at her. "You can't be, what, two months older than me!"

"I'm Sixteen." Yoshino states, rolling her eyes.

Marcus blinks. "Okay..Two Years older...But I was right on the number, atleast!"

"So?" Yoshino continues to devour her sweet treat.

"You owe me two bucks, too!" Marcus states.

"Tell you what, I'll pay you back if you tell me where Raptor One is!" Yoshi states.

"Who's Raptor One?" Marcus asks.

"Don't play dumb." Yoshino says. "You know where he is."

"Uh...No, i don't." Marcus states. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Marcus Damon. So, now you'll have to come with me for witness interrogation." Yoshi says.

"How do you know my name anyway?" Marcus asks.

"I know everything about you. Marcus Damon: Born April Second in Tokyo Ward, Blood type B, Otori Middle school, Eighth Grade. Your Father disappeared ten years ago, and you live with your Mother, Sarah, and Sister, Kristy, who looks up to you despite thinking you're a total Jerk. Do I paint an accurate picture?"

"Who are you?!" Marcus asks.

"Special Agent, Fujieada, Yoshino. I'm with D.A.T.S. Digital Accident Tactics Squad." Yoshino pulls out a badge.

Marcus glares a hole through it. "What do you guys do?"

"Our job is to find creatures known as Digimon who break through the real-world barrier from the Digital World, and cause trouble. We protect the General Public from them."

"That's a great storry, dollface, but what's it got to do with me?" Marcus shrugs.

"That digimon you've got hidden away, I need to find him. Do you know what kind of pannic it's cause in the general public if the world knew about him?" Yoshino asks.

"Too late, Dollface, remember that big ol' Vampire and all those monster's last year?" He asks. "Not to mention all those monster reports coming from The United States every single day!"

"Where. Is. Raptor. One?" Yoshino asks.

"Maybe he went back to the Digital World!" Marcus shrugs.

"Or maybe you're hiding him from me?" Yoshino asks before standing and pointing at Marcus' food supply. "Anyway, Digimon don't eat this stuff, they only eat specialized food from the Digital world!"

Marcus shrugs, clearly seeing the lie on her face, but he goes along with it. "Oh well! I'll just have to go buy that then!" And he makes his lie seem sooo much more plausible.

Yoshino stops him as he goes to leave. "You can't buy it at a store! You can only get it at D.A.T.S. Headquarters!" How stupid can he be?!

Marcus almost bought it that time. "Oh?"

"If You don't return Raptor One immediately, He'll starve!" Yoshino states.

And, as if to punctuate her comment, the fountain rises in water level.

Marcus sighs. "Okay. Take me in. I need to do a little grocery shopping!"

"Thank you." Yoshino blinks. _"Tell me he didn't really buy that load of scrap metal I just gave him!"_

**DATS HQ_ _ _| THE MYSTERIOUS BUILDING FROM BEFORE_ _ _|**

Yoshino, now dressed in uniform, and Marcus walk in, with Lalamon floating in behind him, acting as security.

"Look at this place!" Marcus gasps at the size of the internal building.

"Agent 42, reporting back." Yoshino reports to the head commander.

He nods. "So..." he says. "You're Marcus Damon?"

Marcus glances at the blue trench coat wearing commander. "Huh?"

"My name is Commander Sampson." the man states. "The DATS Team welcomes you."

"Dats..." marcus glances around. "All this...Is DATS?!"

"Interesting that this is the one who managed to fight Raptor One single Handily." The fox shaped creature around Sampson's neck states. "Because nothing about him seems out of the ordinary."

"Hey!' Marcus asks. "What's up with the Talkin' scarf?"

Sampson calmly pets the creature's head when it gasps in shock. "This is Kudamon. He's my digimon partner."

"Each Human Member of DATS has a digimon partner." Miki says while walking by with White PawnChessmon.

"Mine's Lalamon." Yoshino says while giving her plant partner a hug.

"Here at DATS, Humans and Digimon work together to solve digimon crimes. As part of the universal law." Migumi states. "No being shall remain in another world with out a reason."

"Huh..." marcus blinks as A turtle/mouse digimon wearing a helmet walks by, carrying a cup of liquid.

"Enjoy." it says as it places the cup infront of Marcus.

"I'm not thirsty!" Marcus states.

"Suit yourself!" Kamemon chuckles.

"Enough of this nonsence!" Marcus states, again. "I've got a family to get back to, so if you'd kindly just say what you want to say, and stop waisting my time..."

"Calm down, don't get angry." Sampson cuts him off. "Whether or nor Raptor One is saved or not depends on you."

Marcus blinks.

"We're in the midst of an unprecedented crisis." The commander continues. "The wall between the Human and Digital worlds has begun to collapse yet again. The reason is unknown, but the fact is that Digimon are coming through the barrier at an unprecedented rate. All over the world."

"Our mission is to keep the peace between worlds, keeping renegades like Raptor One under control." Kudamon states. "as it has been since DATS Started seven years ago."

"Why are you calling him a renagade?" Marcus asks. He adds. "Wait, wasn't that whole Vampire business last year under your jurisdiction? Why didn't you take care of it?"

"Raptor One has breached the world's barrier and made contact with humans. He must be stopped." Kudamon says with a frown. "VenomMyotismon was a major breach of security which we had no way of stopping."

"Easy way of saying he avoided all of our sensors!" Miki laughs. "Same with those four digimon that stoped it. They just didn't read on our tracers!"

Sampson coughs. "Regardless. The future relations between Humans and Digimon depends on you returning Raptor One, Immediately."

After a moment's consideration. "Not interested" is marcus' reply.

"Why not?" Kudamon asks.

Marcus slams his fist onto the table, jarring the drink lightly. "Why not? Because I don't owe you people a single thing! Those digimon from last year have been in our world on their own, opperating without your consent from day one! Why can't I do the same with Agumon? I don't know all about this future depends on me thing! But I know Agumon depends on me, and he hasn't had a thing to say about this the entire time!

_Agumon glances out the window of the tower over the entire city sadly._

"What if he didn't have a choice when he came to our world? What if he was fleeing someone just as bad at that MaloJerk from last year?! Huh? Huh? Either way, I need to know more before I'd even consider turning him over, and if he gets into any sort of trouble, I'll claim full responsibility! But only if you give me that special Digimon Food Yoshi here promised me!" he finishes.

Sampson and Kudamon share a raised eyebrow saying "What is he talking about?"

Suddenly, all hell breaks loose. Alarms sound off, signaling an emerging digimon.

"Commander!" Migumi shouts. "Digital field detected in sector D-11! A Hamburger stand is under attack!"

"That could be Raptor One." Yoshino starts.

"Hold it! Isn't a Digital Field where a digimon ENTERS The world? Not just randomly attacks?!" Marcus asks.

"But still...!" Yoshino starts.

"Besides. Even if it Agumon attacking, he's only doing it out of hunger, because YOU kept me from feeding him!" Marcus pokes the pink wearing DATS agent in the shoulder. "And if it IS Agumon, it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" with repeated pokes on the last three words.

Kudamon growls. "Even so, do you see the consequences of hiding him? If It is Raptor One you've created the problem by..."

Marcus runs out of the room.

"Sir..!" Yoshino starts.

"Follow him." Sampson states.

"Yes sir!" She leaves.

"Seal off the area and assess Damage controll. Lock down perimiter, level five." Sampson orders.

"SIR YES SIR!" The two female technicians state.

**BACK AT TOKYO TOWER_ _ _|**

"He's gone." Marcus sighs at the empty top level. "He told me he would stay hidden..."

"So, this is where you were hiding him?" Yoshino glances around. "A lot of good it did because we confirmed it was him who attacked the hamburger stand."

"Well then." He turns to face her. "Your fault then."

Suddenly, the tower shakes, and a fire emerges outside.

"YOSHI! The digimon is in area 2oh5!" Miki states over her radio. "You'd better get there fast!"

"Got it. Look Marcus..." Yoshino turns to face Marcus, but find him gone, and the elevator heading down. "This is the worst!"

**OUTSIDE_ _ _|**Marcus runs towards the edge of the wreckage. "AGUMON! AGUMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? AGUMON!"

"BOSS HELP!!!!" Agumon's voice comes from afar, to Marcus' left, away from the source of the carnage.

"Agumon?" Marcus turns to see Agumon with a trashcan over his head.

"Boss! Keep talking so i can follow the sound of your voice!" The digimon states.

Marcus races over, and pulls the trashcan off of the digimon's head, noting the Tokyo Tower symbol on the side. "Did you attack the hamburger stand?"

"What's a hamburger?" Agumon asks.

"Wait a minute...What's..." Marcus glances over at the fight scene, where...

"BASQKWAK!!!!"

...The smoke is whisked away by the big ol' bird's wings.

"That's not Raptor one!" Yoshino exclaims as she descends the tower's stairwell, up to the point where a car had been flung into it.

**{KOKATORIMON: A Champion level Bird digimon. Don't mess with him, or he'll turn you to stone with his Petra Stare attack.}**

"What is that thing?" Agumon asks.

"No clue. But I do know that those DATS guys think you did what he did!" Marcus states.

"Wha?!" Agumon blinks.

"Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus says before charging at the tower sized bird.

Kokatorimon kicks at Marcus, but he jumps on, and climbs up.

**"PEPPER BREATH!!!"**Agumon fires a blast of flame at the bird, but misses.

Kokatorimon retaliates with a blast of stone turning energy.

**"PEPPER BREATH!"**Agumon misses again. **"PEPPER BREATH!"**

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

"Why is Raptor One fighting Kokatorimon?" Sampson asks.

"He hasn't been tamed, why is fighting alongside a human?" Kudamon asks.

**BACK AT THE FIGHT_ _ _|**

"SKWAK! SKWAK!" Kokatorimon screams as he steps down on Agumon, who pushes back up on the bird's foot.

"Ugh! You stink!" Agumon complains. "BOSS! Could ya lend a hand?"

"How about I lend a coupple a fists?" Marcus asks as he reaches the bird's shoulder, and starts punching the bird.

Agumon gains leverage, and pushes Kokatorimon off balance.

"Don't be crazy Marcus!" Yoshino shouts. "That thing will tear you to pieces!"

"Well, what about what I'll do to him?!" Marcus continues punching.

Kokatorimon glances back at his pest, and squawks.

"BESIDES!" Marcus exclaims. "The Ultimate fighter always makes the ultimate sacrifice!"

"SQUWACK!!!" Kokatorimon launches a beam of energy at Agumon, and barely misses.

***BAM!!!***

However, Agumon is knocked out of the count.

"AGUMON!" Marcus jumps off and tends to the digimon. "Agumon?! Agumon!? Are you okay?! Agumon! Wake up!"

At this moment, the heavens open up and pour their liquids down onto the scene.

**DATS_ _ _|**

"Raptor one...Is silent." Migumi states.

Sampson frowns.

BACK AT THE FIGHT_ _ _|

"KRSQUWACK!!!!" Kokatorimon cries in victory.

"Agumon..." Marcus clenches his fist. "It's..."

He faces the bird. "IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!!!"

Kokatorimon fires a beam of energy at Marcus, but as he charges, he evades the attack.

When he gets close enough...

"RAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!"

...He jumps and punches the bird digimon.

_***Data swirl***_

A burst of orange data emerges from his fist, and the bird falls. Marcus pulls a back-flip, and lands next to Agumon, the orange data charge lingering on his fist with a fire like appearance. "My fist..."

"Hey!" Comes a stranger's voice.

Marcus looks, and sees the fisherman from before, holding up an orange version of Yoshino's digivice.

"Head's up!" The man tosses it, and Marcus catches it effortlessly in his left hand.

"What's this?" he asks.

"A Data Link digivice." the old man states. "Use it with your D.N.A. Charge, triggered by your fist, to make your digimon digivolve."

"What?!" Marcus asks.

"Use your heart and your fist to awaken Agumon." The Old man says as he walks away. "I trust you'll know what to do..."

"SKWACK!!!" Kokatorimon shouts.

Marcus turns towards agumon, then glares a the bird. "GGGRRRRR...." He growls as the charge over his fist grows like a flame.

_*Cue instrumental theme*_

**D-I-G-I-T-A-L_E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

**"DNA!"**Marcus pulls his fist back, swings both hands over his head, then slams his hand onto the top of his digivice. **"CHARGE!!!"**

The Digital burst is sucked into the digivice, and flows out of the screen in a burst of light.

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

Miki gasps. "Raptor One's DNA Charge has reached it's limit! It's passed it's peak!"

"How?!" Sampson asks. "Could it be...?"

"He's digivolving!" Migumi states.

**BACK AT THE BATTLE_ _ _|**

Agumon's eyes open, and he jumps into the air, a ring of data surrounding him.

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!!"**

A Ring of data moves over his hands and arms, making them bigger, with orange skin, new red training grips, and blue stripes all over.

He steps forward into another ring of data, making his feet and legs become larger as well, also orange skined with blue stripes.

A ring of data passes by his tail, elongating it, and adding blue stripes while turning it orange in color.

Finially, a ring of data passes over his head and down his body, he now has a large bone helmet with three horns, brown eyes, and lots of sharp teeth too. His body is now completely orange, a lot taller, thinner too, with blue stripes all over.

Finially, he calls his name...

**"GEOGREYMON! RAR!!!"**The newly dubbed Geogreymon takes a step forward, now on the same level as Kokatorimon.

Marcus takes a step back, in awe. "He's been transformed!"

GeoGreymon roars, and makes sure he has firm footing.

Kokatorimon launches another beam at them, but, it falls short.

GeoGreymon's tail swishes away the smoke.

He opens his mouth, fire licking at the edges. **"MEGA FLAME!"**

A large funnel of fire launches out, and deep fries Kokatorimon alive.

The bird explodes into data, which re-formats into a white egg with blay (blue/gray) stripes on it.

"That'll teach ya! Don't mess with my employee!" Marcus turns to geogreymon, only to see Agumon holding his empty stoumach.

"Oh Booooooosss!" Agumon complains. "I'm hungry!"

"What else is new?" marcus asks, laughing as he watches the sun start to rise. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thanks!"

**DATS_ _ _|**

"Kokatorimon's returned to a Digiegg!" Miki states.

"They did it!" Migumi adds.

Commander Sampson sits down. "Get Yoshino back here right now!"

"What are you thinking, Sampson, about the boy?" Kudamon asks.

"Anyone who can tame a digimon that fast, unlock a DNA charge, and make the digimon digivolve is someone..." He smiles. "Who I want on my team."

**BACK AT THE FORMER FIGHT_ _ _|**

Yoshino picks up the egg. "Here ya are, nice and small!"

"Please boss! I need something to eat!" Agumon pleads.

"Okay! Okay! How about a cheeseburger?" He asks.

"OOOHHH! A Hamburger with cheese?!" Agumon blinks. "One question, what cheeeeeeeeeeeeseeee?? Does it taste goooooooood?!"

_"Who was that guy?" _Marcus thinks.

"Earth to boss!" Agumon interrupts his thinking.

"YEah, sure, the works!"

"YIPPIE!!!!" Agumon cheers.

And, just as they turn to leave...

"Hey! Wait up a minute!" Yoshino starts. "Before, Raptor One may have not attacked the hamburger stand, but he still attacked fourteen men."

"Uh...No..." Agumon says. "No I didn't!"

"That was me!" Marcus smiles. "They were some posers claiming to be ultimate fighters too, wanting to train on my turf, I challenged them for it, and, guess what, I won!"

"It'll take a lot more than fourteen men to take down the boss!" Agumon states.

"That's right!" Marcus smiles.

Yoshino slaps her hand to her forehead in a /doh moment. "This is the worst!"

And, as we see an exterior shot of the city...

"I OUGHT TO ARREST YOU TWO RIGHT NOW!!!"

"AH! RUN AGUMON! RUN!!!"

"RUNNING!!!"

Marcus: _**"Next time on Digimon, Data Squad, D-Burst..."**_

Yoshi: "I'll keep following until you give me Raptor One. Weeeell... You could always join Dats!"

Marcus: "You know agumon didn't do any of that damage! So stop treating him like he's somesort of criminal!"

Sampson: "All digimon who break the rules must be sent back to the digital world."

Miki: "Begin transport."

Agumon: "Please boss! I don't wana go back! Don't let them take me!"

Migumi: "Transport complete."

Marcus: "Buh...?"

_END

{FUNNY NOTE: soon after finishing this chapter, UruExplorer: DTC had a quick snack}


	2. Marcus' Inner Strength!

**OWNING NOTHING...WHAT A FEELING...LIKE A WEIGHT LIFTED OFF ONE'S SHOULDERS! I OWN NOT DIGIMON!**

_*Cue Gou'ing*_

**MARCUS: **_**"Marcus' Inner Strength!"**_

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

The doors open, and Yoshino drags Marcus in, Lalamon follows, pulling a chain connected to handcuffs on Agumon's hands.

"Give it a rest would ya? Let go!" Marcus complains. "I SAID...." He pulls free of her grip. "LET GO!"

"Commander." Yoshino salutes. "As ordered, I've arrested the Criminal Raptor One and his accomplice, Marcus Damon."

"C'mon!" Marcus approaches the commander. "Stop treating Agumon like a criminal! He didn't do anything!"

"Yeah! I'm not a criminal!" Agumon pipes up.

"That's not what this is about." Yoshino cuts in.

"What then?!" marcus asks.

"There are other crimes! If a digimon just COMES to this world, it's a crime!" Yoshino states. "And if a digimon interacts with a human, that's a crime too!"

"What about those DigiDestined kids then? Huh?" Marcus asks smugly. "They seemed to do fine with out all those fancy rules! What are ya going to do? Arrest them?! What if they're your...Sister or something?! You work side by side with digimon too!"

"If a Police man speeds to ahprend a criminal, does he break the law?" Lalamon asks.

"SAME. DIFFERENCE." Marcus states, crossing his arms.

No answer comes from anyone but agumon. "He's right, ya know!"

Kudamon growls. "We tried to get them to work with us after they returned from the Digital World, but, they flat-out refused."

Sampson smirks. "An eight year old had the guts to accuse him of breaking divine Digital laws!"

"See? Breaking the law! Seems you DATS guys are the ones at fault here!" Marcus smirks.

"Regardless." Kudamon coughs. "Raptor One _MUST_be returned to his Digi-Egg state, and transported back to the Digital World."

"A digiegg?" marcus asks as the White PawnChessmon enters, carrying Kokatorimon's Digiegg.

"That's the digimon we fought!" Agumon exclaims as the Chessmon places the egg inside a round chamber at the far end of the room.

The chamber starts to glow.

"Coordinates are entered and locked." Miki states.

"Transmission coolers are on." Migumi continues. "Bionic Condensers are standing by."

"Digital Harmonizers are aligning." Miki adds as the computer screen shows a diagram. "Security code recognized."

A roundish golden gateway at the top of the chamber opens, revealing a tunnel to who knows where.

"Digi-Port, Open." Migumi confirms. "Five seconds to transfer."

Marcus and Agumon stare in awe at the now only source of light in the room.

"Three, two, One." Miki says. "Begin Transport."

The Egg lifts off of the platform and flies into the gate.

"What's going on?!" Marcus asks, once the light dies down.

"Transport complete." Migumi finishes.

The chamber is empty.

"What you just saw was the defeated digimon being sent back to the digital world." Sampson states a Kamemon walks in, carrying a pot of hot tea.

"Now it's time for Raptor One to go back." Kudamon states.

Marcus gasps.

The PawnChessmon grab Agumon.

"PLEASE BOSS! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! PLEASE!!!" Agumon pleads

"Hey! Let him go!" Marcus starts to fight the chessmon, but suddenly has an idea.

Sampson gasps in surprise as Marcus runs over to Kamemon, and kicks the pot of tea into the air, releasing it's contents, and fogging up the room.

"C'mon Agumon! We gotta Go!" Marcus helps his Digimon escape the room in the chaos that follows.

"About time Boss!" Agumon cheers as they escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Yoshino follows them.

Sampson notices something on the floor once the fog vanishes. "It's a digivice." Marcus' Data Link.

"Marcus droped it when he escaped." Kudamon surmises as Sampson picks it up. "But how did he obtain one?"

"Maybe he's..." Miki starts.

"Quiet!" Migumi cuts her off.

"That Kid, full of surprises." Sampson laughs.

**ACROSS THE HARBOR FROM DATS HQ_ _ _|**

Marcus and Agumon escape from a hidden tunnel into an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, we escaped, now how do we get out of here...?" Marcus glances about.

"Why don't we just walk out the front door boss?" Agumon starts to walk out, but Marcus pulls him back in.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US CAUGHT?" Marcus asks as he looks around for a disguise, and immediately spots one. "There!"

**RESIDENTIAL AREA_ _ _|**

Marcus looks down a street, then up it. "All clear!" He then crosses the street with Agumon in toe.

Inside a cardboard box.

"Great thinking boss! No-one will ever suspect anything about a walking cardboard box!" Agumon jokes.

"Quiet!" Marcus scolds as a biker...well...bikes by.

"I will be! But my stomach won't!" Agumon rolls his eyes.

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

We see the front porch, with the discarded box, and the broken chains.

Inside Marcus' room...

Agumon is chowing down on snack foods. "If this is junk food, I'm happy to be a garbage dump!"

Marcus stares at the massive pile of food around the digimon. "No duh. Special food for digimon eh? Doesn't eat this stuff, huh? This guy'll eat anything!"

_"Marcus, are you home?!" _comes his mom's voice.

"QUICK! Hide!" Marcus shoves Agumon into the closet.

"Hi!" His mom smiles as she enters.

"Hi! Mom!" Marcus smiles as he leans against the closet doors, keeping them shut. "What's new?"

"You're busted for one." Sarah states. "While you were out all night getting into trouble, I was up worried sick! Now where were you?!"

When in doubt, tell the truth. "Would you believe...'Arrested for aiding and abetting a creature from another world'?" At her dubious expression. "But serriously now. What trouble?! I don't know the meaning of the word! I should really get a dictionary one of these days! haha!"

Agumon stops struggling inside the closet. "Buh?"

Sarah stares her son in the eyes. "Marcus."

"Yeah, mom?" he asks.

"You're standing in a candy bar."

Oh. So he was.

"Now where'd that come from?!" he asks, shocked.

"Maybe from that pile of food over there?" she asks, pointing to said pile.

Oh... Right...

"Don't worry mom! I'll clean it up!" he then pushes her out the door. "Well, I'd better get started! So see ya!"

Seconds later, Agumon falls out of the closet, clothes on his head. "Why do you keep shoving me into small places?!" One could make so many jokes right here...But I shall not!

"Because." Marcus pulls off a pair of pants from off the digimon's snout. "If anyone finds you, you'll be sent back to DATS!"

"Oh!" Agumon understands. "Right!"

"Marcus?" His mom opens the door again.

Marcus quickly shoves Agumon onto the balcony.

"I heard talking. Is someone else in here?" Sarah asks.

"Don't be serious mom! You're just imagining things!" he tries to distract her while agumon pulls his tail out from under the curtain.

"Are you hiding something?" She asks.

"What? Come on!" Marcus pales and looks away.

"Hey! Look at me!" She makes him face her. "I hope you're not forgetting the promise we made."

Outside, Agymon holds his hands over his mouth as this is going on.

"We promised that untill you father comes back, all three of us would tell each-other everything!" Sarah says. "No secrets."

"There's three?" Agumon blinks.

***THUD***

"Wha..." Agumon turns his head around and looks.

A watering can had fallen from a young girl, no more than nine, with light green eyes and brown hair. She has a pink t-shirt on, and a blue skirt. She also has her mouth wide open. As one would upon seeing Agumon.

"Uh..." agumon blinks.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl screams while running inside.

"RAAAAAAAHHH!" Agumon screams and jumps onto the railing and furthermore onto the roof from there.

"Buh...?" Marcus blinks as his sister runs in and hugs their mom.

"What's the matter, Kristy?" She asks.

"A...a...a...Giant Lizard!!!" Kristy cries.

"Huh..." Sarah looks outside, and sees nothing. "There's nothing out here."

"MOM! It's there!" Kristy cries as agumon reaches the pinnacle of the roof. "You can't just imagine a big ol' lizard!"

However, as Agumon breathes a sigh of relief, A cat is disturbed from it's nap, eyes as big as dinner plates.

"U.M.A." Sarah slams her right fist into her left hand.

"Huh?" Kristy and Marcus share expressions of "What the heek is she talking about?!"

"Unidentified Mysterious Animal." Sarah states. "Like Big Foot, or Lochness." She walks off, wondering where she put her video camera.

Marcus blinks as a sound comes from above.

"What was that?" Kristy asks.

"Well, I'll... Uh...Just go look for it!" Marcus volunteers before Kristy can go look.

Seconds later, as he climbs the roof, he gets hit by Agumon and the cat, rolling off the roof.

All three fall to the ground.

Agumon lands first, then Marcus on-top of his gut, full of food.

The cat lands on it's feet, the name tag reading "Miko" glinting in the sunlight as it runs off.

"ARE YOU OKAY??" Kirsty shouts down to the two.

"Wha!" Sarah gasps upon seeing Agumon and Marcus, eyes a swirl.

Right by them, Yoshino stands by on the radio. "This is Agent 42, targets acquired. Shall I erase their memories?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Marcus' eyes snap open to attention. "Where am I...?" He blinks. Then he remembers upon feeling his sore back. "AGUMON!"

He races downstairs, and finds in the kitchen...

"Rar!Rar!Rar!Rar!"

...Agumon scarfing down rice like it's the first meal he's had all day, with Sarah and Kristy watching with awe. Yoshino, out of uniform, watches from afar, nibbling on her corn-stick.

"More please!" Agumon asks, and Sarah delivers.

"Coming up!"

Marcus feels that pain in his back returning, and...

***THUD***

...He falls to the floor.

Marcus immediately stands right back up and whacks Agumon on the head. "How can you be here eating like this with all that's going on?!"

"Because if I eat standing up, I don't feel so good!" Agumon comments as he rubs his head.

"Oy...How do you stand him?" Yoshino asks.

"We don't." Kristy says.

"Oh.." Yoshino shrugs. "Ya know! This is the best corn dog I've had in a long time!"

"Why, Thank you!" Sarah smiles.

"Hey!" Marcus pulls Yoshino away from the room. "Just what are you doing here?!"

"it's not my idea!" Yoshino says as she holds up her corn dogs in defence. "I was just about to bring you guys in when..."

_"There's been a change in plans." Sampson states. "We will not be erasing the memories of Marcus or his family."_

"...That's that. I guess we'll be seeing each-other a lot more often now." Yoshino takes a bite of a corn dog.

"Hey! No way! You're not tagging along with me, Toots!" marcus argues.

"Hey! I don't like it any more than you do! But orders are orders." Yoshino states after swallowing.

"Well, I order you to get out!" marcus counters.

"You two argue just like an old married couple." Kristy says while walking by.

Marcus and Yoshino bend down to her level and shout in unison... "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!!"

**SOMETIME AROUND MIDNIGHT_ _ _|**

In her sleep, Yoshino giggles. Yes, she took Marcus' bed, forcing the digimon and owner of the room to the floor.

"I couldn't..." Agumon drools in his sleep. "Okay! Just one more burger!"

"Just great. He even eats in his sleep." Marcus mutters.

"One more?! Okay..."

**ODIBA ELEMENTARY_ _ _| COMPUTER LAB_ _ _|**

Inside this lab many events will happen within the next two years, Chosen children will fall continuously onto the floor when emerging from a gateway. Many a stratagey will be formed against an unseen enemy. And several Digimon will hide in it.

And this room's digital destiny is only just begining...

The famed computer in future years turns on by some unseen force, the screen showing the DigiPort program that will appear on it many times in future years.

Just above the computer, a small tear in space time opens, and a thick fog pours out of it.

Soon emerging from the tear before it closes, is a bug digimon.

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _| DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

"Where ya going boss?" Agumon asks as Marcus dresses up in the hated green school uniform for his school.

"School."

"And what's school again?"

"A place where there are tons of people to fight, namely Geometry, Algebra, Language arts, Literature, and some doof calling himself Mister Fujiama." Is marcus' dull reply.

"OOOH!" Agumon jumps to attention. "Sounds like my kind of place! When do we go?"

"That'd be great!" Marcus smiles.

"Are you forgetting?" Yoshino asks as she walks up. "If people see Raptor One, it'll cause a huge panic!"

Marcus rolls his eyes. "I don't see why..."

"Aww...I wana go to school with boss! I wanna! I wanna!" agumon frowns. "I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA!"

"Fine! Just be quiet!" Yoshino hands Marcus his DataLink back. "Here, use this."

"Hey! I thought I lost this!" Marcus takes the Digivice.

"You dropped it when fleeing DATS." Yoshino rolls her eyes.

"Oh..Right." He frowns. "So how Do I use it?"

"Point it at Raptor one and press the button on the right." Is the DATS agent's brisk reply.

"Okay..." Marcus does so.

A flash of light later, and Agumon appears on the screen of the digivice.

"AHH! BOSS! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Agumon pleads. "I HATE TIGHT SPACES!!!"

"Ah! Agumon!" Marcus blinks.

"Digivice DataLinks can store Digimon as Data. Rule Number one. Keep your digimon stored." Yoshino recites.

_"MARCUS! You're going to be late!"_his mom cries.

"OH! Drat!" Marcus runs out of the house, leaving a startled Yoshino.

As Marcus runs towards his school, Yoshino drives alongside him.

"If you're going to follow me, toots, you could at-least give me a ride!" he pleads.

"Nope." Yoshino smirks. "I'll keep following untill you give us Raptor One."

"There must be something else I can do." Marcus asks.

"Weeeeell...." Yoshino starts as they approach a stoplight. "You could always join DATS!"

"What?" Marcus asks as he watches a young blond haired girl and her strange large round orange cap wearing friend walk to school.

"It's simple." Yoshino explains. "If you join DATS, there's no reason for us to keep chasing Raptor One. Clear?"

He blinks.

"And." She concludes. "I won't have to babysit you two anymore."

Just as the light changes. "Forget it! I want to lose you, not join you!"

**ODIBA ELEMENTARY_ _ _|**

As Marcus passes by, he takes note of the police cars, and stops.

"What's up? I thought you were in a hurry!" Yoshino asks.

"My sister goes to school here." Marcus runs in.

"This is the worst!" Yoshino sighs.

Over by the animal pen, Marcus arrives at the scene of the crime.

"Kristy!" he cries out.

She looks up, and races past the two aforementioned kids. "Marcus! It's horrible!"

"What happened?" He asks.

"Just look." Kristy points towards the empty cages with holes in the grating. The remains of the animals lay scattered about.

"Just like Jack told me, Jen." The hat wearing boy explains to his friend. "He came to feed the animals, and they were just like this!"

"I hope he's okay, Tommy." The girl hopes.

Marcus overhears this and raises an eyebrow. "Something broke in and killed the animals?"

"Not just killed." Kristy shivers. "Ate. Miss Kamiya counts only half of the original stock. Of what remains at-least."

Marcus growls as Yoshino pulls him to the side.

"A digimon is behind all this." she states, quietly, but not enough for Tommy to over hear them. "Lalamon picked up the signal.

"Wow...School is more exiting than I thought it was, comes Agumon's voice as he reappears behind them, unnoticed by anyone but the DATS agents, Kristy, Tommy, and his friend Jen. (However, the latter two keep quiet.)

"Hey! How'd you get out of the digivice?!" Marcus asks.

"Please, Boss! All these cramped places are making me claustrophobic!" Agumon pleads.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino slaps her hand to her head. "There should be a rule about leaving the digivice, but nooooo! They had to include the free will clause in the contract."

She snaps to attention. "Wait a minute! It was you wasn't it?!" Yoshino jumps to conclusions. "You attacked the animals, didn't you?!"

"Huh?" Agumon blinks.

"It wasn't him." Lalamon pipes in. "I watched him all night. He never left the house. Snored a lot. I don't know how you slept through it though. And dreams of food, but still. It wasn't him! Another Digimon must have done it!"

"HA! You thinking what I'm thinking?!" Agumon asks.

"You bet!" Marcus smiles.

"THE ULTIMATE TEAM!" they raise their fists to the air. "IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME AGAIN!"

Yoshino blinks. "Huh?!"

As all the kids start to return to classes, Kristy comforts Jack, the poor soul, about the animal's dissappearance.

"KRISTY!" Marcus shouts. "DON'T! WORRY! WE'LL GET! WHOEVER! DID THIS!"

Agumon jumps in the air. "YEAH! YOU! CAN! COUNT! ON US!"

Kristy just glances at her brother like he has two heads. "What ever you say..."

Tommy and Jen stare at the reptile, blink, look at each other, and say in unison. "It's the fish sticks."

Yoshino sighs. "This is the worst!"

**LATER THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Agumon sighs as Marcus locks him up in the chicken coop. "What is it with you and these tight spaces, Boss?"

"There's a saying that the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime!" Marcus states. "When he finds out there's something new in these cages, he won't be able to resist!"

"Wow! You're really smart, Boss!" Agumon smiles.

"He's using you as bait you know?" Yoshino points back.

Agumon frowns. "I take it all back."

"Don't worry! I'll stop the bad guy before he even gets close to ya!" Marcus answers. "Just trust me!"

"Yeah, well, I'll believe it when I see it." Yoshino sighs as she leans against the cages.

Some time passes...

"I hate being cooped up!" Agumon sighs. "Like a criminal!"

As the clouds pass over the moon, the area is cast into darkness.

"Or a chicken! Or a criminal chicken!" Agumon finishes as a form approaches.

"Here it comes..." Marcus says as the shaddow approaches the cages.

The clouds pass by, and illuminate the field.

"Isn't that the kid that was supposed to feed the animals?!" Yoshino asks.

"Yeah...Jack is his name..." marcus says. "Kristy's friend..."

"He's seen Agumon!" Lalamon exclaims.

"Soo much for keeping him secret!" Yoshino sighs.

"Hey, Kid!" Marcus runs from out of covver and confronts the kid.

_*cue ominous music*_

"You come to check on the cages or somethin'? Thanks. But go home!"

The kid just stares at the cages, thoroughly creeping agumon out.

"HEY?! Ya hear me? Scram! Get outta here!" Marcus orders.

"DAMARE!!!!!" Jack orders.

"Hey! Don't tell me to shut up!" Marcus growls

"Wait." Yoshino steps up. "Something weirds going on."

"I didn't want to take care of the stupid animals." Jack starts. "I just wanted them to disappear!"

Suddenly, a dark purple DNA charge appears around the boy, and the bug digimon appears on his back.

"And they did! Thanks to me!" The bug laughs as he jumps from his host's body.

"WAH!" Agumon, Lalamon, Marcus, and Yoshino share shocked expressions.

"You're the one behind this!" Marcus goes to run forward, but, Yoshino stops him.

"Get the kid out of here, we'll handle this!" she states as Lalamon approaches the bug.

**"SEED BLAST!" **Lalamon attacks.

The bug cleverly evades, and launches a sticky goo at Lalamon, knocking her out of the air.

"LALAMON!" Yoshino races towards her partner.

"That's It!" Marcus goes to attack.

"Wait, Boss! Get me out of here first!" Agumon asks.

"Oh! Right!" Marcus slaps his hand to his face and goes to unlock the cage. "Ohhh! What was that stupid combination?!"

"Ah. Hurry, Boss!" Agumon warns.

"Lalamon. Time to digivolve." Yoshino says as she takes out her DataLink.

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|**

In her left hand, a pink DNA charge appears, in the form of a palm tree. Yoshino slams her hand onto the top of the device, spins around quickly and aims the digivice at Lalamon. **"DNA CHARGE!"**

The beam of energy launches out of the screen.

**"LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

Rings of data surround the plant digimon, giving her a more reptile body, but with a plant like appearance, she gains petal shaped wings, and her head is a...sunflower with a mouth and eyes.

**"SUNFLOWMON!"**

The walking sunflower smiles as her face glows brightly. **"SUNSHINE..."**A blast of energy launches out of her face right at the Bug digimon. **"...BEAM!!!"**

"ALL RIGHT!" yoshino cheers as the resulting explosion is sure to have blown the digimon back to a digimon.

"Awww..." Agumon sighs. "They had all the fun because you're slow."

"Give me a break, will ya?!" Marcus sighs.

_***CRACK!!!***_

Everyone glances at the bug digimon. It HAD became an egg again, but not a digiegg, a cocoon egg.

"Oh no..." Yoshino gasps.

"It's digivolving!" Sunflowmon also gasps.

The egg shatters, revealing a gigantic yellow fly. Flymon.

It's wings beat and launches it into the air, releasing a heavy tranquilizing pollen, it laughs as the pollen reaches the plant digimon and her partner.

Marcus growls as both colapse. "It's fighting time!"

"Boss! I've gotta digivolve!" Agumon nods.

"Right! Let's do this!" Marcus places his right and onto the top of the digivice. Nothing happens.

"What's wrong?!" Agumon asks.

"I can't get that orange glow to come back!" Marcus exclaims.

"Oh no! Bad! Very bad!" Agumon complains.

"That's it!" Marcus growls and races towards the Flymon as it kicks Sunflowmon back into the cages, inadvertently freeing Agumon.

"YIPPIE! I'M FREE!" Agumon jumps over the fallen digimon and joins his partner's charge.

"Marcus!" Yoshino cries out as he runs past. "Leave this to a trained professional! Like me!"

"Look where that training got you so far!" Marcus growls as he gets closer to the bug digimon, having a hard time figuring out it's wings again. "BESIDES!"

"The Ultimate fighters never give up!" Agumon continues.

"They never surrender!" Both jump into the air and smash their fists into the Flymon's face.

_***Data swirl***_

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|**

Marcus slams his now glowing fist onto his digivice. **"DNA CHARGE!!!"**

**"WAHOO! AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!"**

Data swrils and changes the Rookie to Champion.

**"GEOGREYMON! RAR!!"**

The Dinosaur's feet hit ground as he continues his punch forward, with renued force.

The bug regains the use of it's wings, and releases the polen again...

**"RAR!"**_***Toss! SMASH!!!***_

...Only to be tossed to the ground by GeoGreymon.

Flymon tries to get back up, but...

**"MEGA FLAME!!!"**

...Is bug zapped into a smouldering pile of data by...well...a burst of fire.

"ALL RIGHT!" Marcus gives Agumon a friendly smack on the head as the flymon's grey striped digiegg appears. "WE DID IT!"

"Yeah! We did!" agumon smiles.

"So." the old man's voice calls from behind them. "Your fists of fury awaken your DNA?"

"Wha?" Marcus blinks.

"You two just keep getting more interesting by the minute." The fisherman smiles on the other side of the school fence.

"Hey! You're the guy who gave me my digivice!" Marcus approaches him.

"If you want to become the Ultimate Fighter, you must fight the Ultimate battles, not found in this world. But the Digital. There are an unlimited number of opponents just waiting to test your skills. Defeat them and..."

Marcus blinks. "Then I'll be...The ultimate?"

"You're pretty smart for a boy of your age." The man smiles.

Marcus smiles in return.

**BACK AT DATS HQ_ _ _ | EAR-LY IN THE MORN-ING!_ _ _|  
**  
"Transport complete." Miki states as Flymon's egg returns to the digital world.

"Finally, something has gone right in this disaster." Kudamon rolls his eyes. "It took all of our resources to cover up that battle."

"Why do we keep it secret anyways?" Yoshino asks. "I mean, Marcus has the right idea, those kids seem to handel things better on their own without our help than we ever do! And..."

She stops at Sampson's cough. "Don't get cocky."

"Yes sir..." Yoshino sighs.

"Wait...If you're here..." Kudamon starts. "Where's Raptor one?"

"Actually..." Yoshino starts as the doors open, and Marcus and Agumon enter.

"What are you doing here?" Kudamon asks, then notices something. "And why are you in DATS Gear!?"

"Well, we're doing you a favor, and joining DATS, ofcourse." Marcus smiles as he places his hands on the counter.

"So long as we get one demand." Agumon smirks.

"Oh, So you have demands now?" Kudamon asks.

"Just one. If we join DATS, Agumon can stay here, and we can take on our own cases, at our discretion, that may be related to digimon in any way, like those DigiKids." Marcus smiles. "Like...uh...What's the word? You know..."

Sampson raises an eyebrow. "Consultants?"

"Yeah! Consultants!" Agumon nods.

"Well, I never..." Kudamon starts.

"Welcome aboard." the commander smiles. "It took you long enough. And as for you, _Agumon_, you no longer have to worry about being sent hom."

Kudamon stares, dumbfounded, at his partner. "Sampson! You can't mean...!? He...!"

"YIPPIE!!!" Agumon cuts the Pipe fox monster off. "I get to stay! Yay!" he sings.

"And just think of all the bad guys we get to beat up!" Marcus smiles as they pump their fists into the air.

"THE ULTIMATE TEAM! IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME AGAIN!"

Yoshino blinks. "What is that all about?"

"No idea." Lalamon sighs.

**AGUMON: **_**"NEXT TIME! On digimon!"**_

Random voices: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Marcus: "It's my sisters birthday tomorrow, and we always go to this amusement park for the day...But..."

Yoshi: "Let me guess, You want me to go in your place for some stupid reason or another?"

Kristy: "I want fireworks! Big Orange and Green ones!"

Large BommerNanimon painted to look like an Orange approaches a Ferris wheel: "I'll blow this place to kingdom come with my fruit bombs!"

Agumon: "Does this guy have multiple personalities or something?"

Sunflowmon: "Let's take this fruit cake downtown!"

END_ _ _|


	3. A Birthday Kristy will never forget!

_**Ichi, ni, san, shi...**_** I OWN NOT THE FOLLOWING! **_**Go-Onger...Let's go..Let's Go...Onger...Go On...Go On...Go Onger! Checker Flag!**_

*Cue Gou'ing*

**AGUMON: **_**"A Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget!"**_

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

As Agent Yoshino walks down the hallways of DATS into the main room on that particular Friday, she never expected what would happen tomorrow would be a Digimon adventure all on it's own.

Agumon was waiting at the door expectantly, arms behind his back, and his partner nowhere in sight. "Hi Yoshi!"

She blinks. What was Agumon doing here with out Marcus? "Uh...Hi?"

Lalamon tilts her head/body in a confused manner. "What are you doing Agumon?" the plant asks.

"Oh...Nothing much!" Agumon smiles as he stands on his tip-toes for a few seconds. "Just waiting..."

He was hiding something, that much was certain, as Migumi and her black pawnchessmon were attempting to hold in their laughter.

Miki and white pawnchessmon were nowhere in sight.

"Uh...What are you waiting for exactly?" The DATS agent asks, trying to get a glance at what Agumon had behind his back.

"Nothin'! Wilderness Scout, sixth division's, Honor!" Agumon smirks. _'Right, like I'm a wilderness scout!'_

Lalamon blinks. _'Does the digital world even have a Wilderness Scout program?'_

Yoshi blinks. "Okay, what are you planning?"

"Nothing!" Agumon smiles. "I sware!"

Where _was_ Marcus at?

Yoshi glances about to try to spot the "Consultant," he wasn't anywhere in sight. "Okay then...Would ya mind letting me by, please?"

"Sure, just stand out of my line of vision, okay?" Agumon asks as he pulls a camera out from behind his back.

"Uh..." Yoshi blinks as she passes by Raptor one. "Sure."

Migumi giggles as Yoshi takes a seat.

"Do I even want to know?" she asks.

"You'll see!" the dark haired technician says in a sing-song-ey voice.

Seconds later, Marcus' voice drifts down the hall. "C'mon! Please?!"

"NO! No way!" comes Miki's voice.

"PLEASE??!"

"For the billionth time! NO!"

Yoshi blinks. What was going on out there?

"I need help here!---"_***SMACK!***_"---OWW!!!"

"No duh, fist fighter."

Miki and the White Pawnchessmon walk in, a satisfied smile on the formers face.

Seconds later, Marcus walks in, in school garb, clutching his now red left cheek, grumbling about "blonds being unfair when it came to information giving" in a low tone.

"uuuuhhh..." Yoshi blinks when Agumon presses the button on the camera, a bright flash is added to marcus' grumblings.

"You walked into that one Boss!" Agumon jokes.

"First off, No I didn't." Marcus sighs as he takes the camera angerly. "Secondly, That's the wrong joke." Marcus tosses the camera between his hands, before tossing it towards Migumi. "Thirdly, I don't even know why Migumi gave you her camera for."

Said girl snorts as she holds in her laughter.

"Fourthly..." Marcus bonks his hand into Agumon's head. "YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KEEP OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!"

"Ow! Ich! Yowtch!" Agumon rubs his head. "Three times in a row, RIGHT in the same spot!"

Yoshi blinks again as Marcus sits down next to her. "Could you help me out with something?" he asks.

Her response is a double blink.

"Look, Yoshi." Marcus starts. "It's my sisters birthday tomorrow, and we always go to this amusement park for the day...But..."

"Let me guess, You want me to go in your place for some stupid reason or another?" The DATS agent asks.

"It's not a stupid reason!" he nearly explodes.

"Then what is it then?" Lalamon asks.

Marcus sighs. "My Substitute Math teacher hates me."

**OTORI MIDDLE SCHOOL_ _ _| HALF-AN-HOUR EARLIER_ _ _|**

Marcus sighs as he reads the bulliten board. _"The Following Students Will Re-Take The Final Math Exam For The Semester Tomorrow, Saturday the Fourth of May: Marcus & Nanami."_He blinks. "Wait a minute! I got an 96 on that test! And Nanami's the smartest girl in school! She got an A Plus! Somethin' fishey's going on here..." He turns around to spot his evil Sub. Math teacher standing behind him. "And it ain't your perfume!"

Miss Lean, mean, and Evil slaps a ruler into her open palm. "You think I smell? Just wait untill tomorrow when everyone finds out that you two cheated on your exam!"

Marcus stands up to the ebil teacher and stares her in the eye. "I took that exam fair and square! And Nanami is the smartest girl in school! Neither of us cheated! Ask Mr. Fujiama himself! He'll tell you!"

"Samuel is wrong, then." the teacher smirks evilly, Marcus could sware there was fire in her eyes. "You two will retake the test, and retake it, and retake it again until I am certain you two have cheated!"

Marcus growls. "Tomorrow's not good for me."

"You won't skip, or I'll have you expelled."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. My Sister's Birthday!" Marcus states.

"Too bad then." The teacher walks away with a laugh, an ebil laugh.

**BACK AT DATS_ _ _|**

Marcus growls. "So I asked Miki to mess with the systems so that she wouldn't ever teach at my school again! And so that me and the-smartest-girl-in-school didn't have to retake the stupid test!"

"So she slaped you?" Yoshi asks.

"yup." Marcus sighs.

"I don't mess with the system." Miki states as she messes with her own personal records on some dating site. "It's against the law...OH! Should I say I have red eyes, or green?"

Migumi shrugs. "Go Orange."

"Good idea!" miki changes the information.

Yoshi sighs. "Okay...I go with Kristy and Sarah to the amusement park until you sort this whole school Test fiasco out."

"You will?!" Marcus smiles, then frowns, then smiles again. "That's great! Not exactly what I wanted. But it'll work just the same!"

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

"Hi again!" Kristy smiles as she spots Yoshi enter with Marcus and Agumon while she runs by, chasing after a cat that had broken in.

"Hey, sis!" marcus waves lightly as he kicks his shoes off into a corner.

"Uh, Hi." Yoshi smiles at the to-be Nine-Year Old's energy.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Marcus calls as he drops his bag down onto the floor.

"You don't have to yell, you know." Sarah states as she walks in from the kitchen, covered in a dough of some sort. At the two DATS' agents expressions, she adds "Loud noises make lava cakes explode." Sarah glares at the cat as Agumon grabs it and tosses it outside. "And cat's are horribly loud when frightened."

"Oh. Okay." marcus sighs.

"Something wrong?" Kristy asks.

"Oh, just evil math teachers." Yoshi says with a laugh.

"Miss Sub decided to make me re-take that exam I had last Monday!" Marcus growls.

"Didn't you pass that exam?" Sarah asks, wiping some of the mix off of her face.

"That I did." Marcus then reaches over and pulls a small piece of cake mix off of his mom's apron, and eats it in one bite. "Mm! Not half bad!"

"Not half bad?" Sarah asks, seemingly insulted.

"Yeah, you know, for being un-baked and frosted all over someone!" Marcus smirks.

Agumon tilts his head. "I don't get it."

"You probably won't until you experience your third or fourth birthday." Lalamon says while emerging from Yoshi's digivice.

"So, when did miss evil asign the makeup test?" Kristy asks.

Marcus sighs. "You see..."

"That's why I'm here." Yoshi shrugs. "I'll keep you guys company until Marcus figures a way out of that test, just like he figured a way out of his physicals too." she adds the last part as a whisper, but Kristy heard it and laughs.

"So, you'll be staying for dinner then?" Sarah asks.

"Actually, I figured I'd stay the night." Yoshi shrugs. "No sense leaving just to come back the next morning! Especially with all the Gas prices going up and what not."

"And while all of you are sleeping." Marcus sighs as he pulls a large math Textbook, about as thick as Agumon's snout, from his bag. "I'll be cramming all of this into my small little head."

Agumon blinks. "I don't think that'd all fit in my head either!"

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**

Today starts out like any normal school day, even though it wasn't a school day normally.

_"MARCUS! You're going to be late!"_

"GRAH! AGUMON! INTO THE DIGIVICE!"

"WHA! LET ME OUT BOSS!"

"NO TIME TO ARGUE! GO!!!"

Marcus slides out of his house front door, and races down the street. "BYE GUYS! BE BACK LATER!"

Yoshi glances out the door after his retreating form, not even changed clothes from the day before, he had kept his word indeed and stayed up all night, eating only the constantly wrecked Lava Cake dough his mom was making all night for energy. Pure Sugar on a wall. Yum.

She shrugs and turns back into the house, and into the kitchen, noting the time of 6:54 A.M., where Sarah was still trying to make a Lava cake that either didn't:

_**A.**_ become burnt in the oven.

_**B.**_ become a new coat of paint on the walls.

_**C.**_ taste like a brick.

_**D. **_become all of the above in one nice purplish/redish/greenish/blueish color.

Or...

_**E.**_ become something, much, much worse. */cringe*

"So, what time do you guys usually go to the park?" Yoshi asks as she neatly sidesteps a falling piece of exploded dough.

"Around ten." Sarah answers with a sigh. "Of course, I usually have the cake made before Kristy wakes up, so, maybe one?"

Yoshi sighs. "Well, tell you what, I'll help."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Sarah smiles.

**OTORI MIDDLE SCHOOL_ _ _| EMPTY (EXCEPT FOR TWO STUDENTS) CLASSROOM A-15_ _ _|**

Marcus sighs as he reads the list of make-up tests' contents to be done today. "Equations...Graphs...Word Problems...Algebra...Geometry...Binary...Morse Code...HEY! That's not even part of Math!"

Nanami sighs as she places a bit of her long blond hair behind one of her ears. "Read the rest. Language arts, Science, history. Half of it has nothing to do with math."

"She's trying to make us fail, isn't she?" Marcus asks with a sigh.

"Seems like it." Nanami rolls the sleeves of her green jacket up behind her elbows.

"You really don't care, do you?" Marcus asks.

"Nope." She blinks her eyes.

"Super." Marcus sighs and slams his face into the desk. "I'm gonna fail." He mutters. "Epic Fail."

Nanami rolls her eyes and begins to take the test.

Agumon punches impatiently against the inside far edge of the digivice, knocking it into Marcus' side, jolting him to work.

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

The cake had gone well, until Lalamon and Kristy had woken up, and decided to play a game of "attack with salami sausage rounds!" in the kitchen.

Made up sword clashes, several pirate 'argh ye mateys', the ever crunching of burnt cake mix, and a trying to be made cake mix do not mix.

**BACK AT SCHOOL_ _ _|**

Marcus glances out the window, and sighs. _"I wonder how Kristy and Yoshi are getting along."_

A run low pencil stub hits him in the forehead. Marcus glances at the only other person in the room.

Nanami shakes her head in a manner saying "Get this done now, and we don't have to this all over again."

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _| EXTERIOR_ _ _|**

Yoshi sighs as she picks out a piece of cake from her hair while they walk towards her car. "I washed my hair dozens of times, and there's still cake in it!"

"We'll just have to buy more mix on the way!" Sarah states. "I will get this Lava Cake recipe down if it's the last thing I do!"

"Why don't we just try the Lava cake next year, and just buy a store made cake instead?" Kristy asks. "I don't mind."

"Oh...Well...I guess so..." Sarah sighs. "I just wanted to get it done before we left!"

"There's always next year." Lalamon pipes up from the digivice.

**BACK AT SCHOOL_ _ _|**

_"The brother leaves for school, which is 80 kilometers away, twenty minutes later, his sister chases after him, using the same road. The brother is traveling at five minutes an hour, while the sister is traveling at fifteen minutes an hour...how long until they intercept?! If I were her brother I'd..."_ Marcus thinks. "Sit down and wait for my sister!"

Nanami stares at him.

Marcus blinks. _"Did I really say that out loud?"_

**AMUSEMENT PARK_ _ _|**

Yoshi pulls up to the front gates, locked closed. "Are they closed or something?"

"Hmm...How odd." Sarah gets out and walks over to the drive up ticket booth. "Excuse me, but are you open today?"

The old man with the fishing rod turns to face her. "Why, yes we are. We've just lost the keys to the drive in gate. You can park across the street, at the extra parking spaces, and walk in."

"Oh! Well, I hope you find those keys soon!" Sarah returns to the DATS car, and smiles. "Park accross the street and walk in."

"What happened?" Kristy asks.

"They lost the keys to the main gate." Sarah laughs.

"Kinda silly thing to do at an amusement park." Yoshi mutters.

Soon, they entered the park, which was filed with people despite the locked gates.

"So! Where to first?" Yoshi asks.

Kristy spins around in a random direction and points at a ride. "RollerCoaster!"

Sarah pales. "Uhhh....I'm not really up for..."

"It's okay! I'll go!" Yoshi smiles. "My cousin Sora was a afraid of the things up until last year! I never could figure out why though."

So, they went on the roller coaster.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kristy screams.

All three went on a Spinning Tea Cups ride next, at Sarah's request.

Sarah smiles as they woozily disembark. "I've found out over the years that one good thing about those spinning rides is that they get the cake mix and flour out of your hair!"

Next up was the haunted house, Kristy complained about everything being not scary while Sarah was moderately frightened and Yoshi just yawned.

"Haunted houses are nothing compared to digimon." She mentions.

The MerryGoRound was up for rides now, and as the three females board the ever so famous kiddie ride, the fairground announcer, the same fishing man from before, stated that there would be fireworks later that night.

"OOOH! I want big ones! Big Green and Orange ones!" Kristy exclaims.

Soon, it was lunch time, Kristy got a large, four scoop chocolate ice cream cone, while Sarah got one scoop of vanilla, and Yoshi got a strawberry cone for Lalamon, and had an ice-cream sandwich herself.

**OTORI MIDDLE SCHOOL_ _ _|**

Marcus sighs as he finishes the test. "Whewhf....Finally!"

Nanami glares at him, her own test only three/fourths complete.

The Sub teacher comes along, and takes the test for grading. "I hope you didn't cheat again, Marcus."

"What? Me? I never cheat!" Marcus smashes his right fist into his left hand. "It's always a fair fight when It comes to me and my family!"

"Well then..." The sub glances to Nanami. "Well, for the smartest person in school, he's got you beat by a mile."

Marcus goes to stand.

"AH-Ah. Where are you going?" the sub asks.

"The amusement park. As I told you yesterday, I have my sister's birthday party to get to!" Marcus shoulders his bag.

The sub raises an eyebrow. "You stay until I finish gradeing this test."

Marcus growls and sits back down.

Nanami giggles.

"You! Three points off for giggling durring the test!" The sub barks.

Nanami's mouth hangs open as Marcus smugly smiles at her.

**AMUSEMENT PARK_ _ _|**

"I always loved the Ferris wheel!" Yoshi smiles. "It always was amazing to see everything from up here."

"Wow..." Kristy stares out the window over the park in awe.

"And it's even better at night!" Yoshi adds as she notes the time on her digivice. 3:23 P.M. "Marcus should be done with his test soon."

"Who cares about the big doof when you can see the whole town from up here?!" Kristy asks.

Sarah laughs as they stop at the top. "They're starting to offload now."

"Let's see if we can see Marcus and Agumon!" Lalamon shouts from the digivice.

"Agumon would be outside the digivice wouldn't he?" Yoshi asks.

"Knowing Marcus, he'd let him out as soon as the test is over." Sarah smiles. "That's my boy."

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL_ _ _|**

Marcus grows tired of his teacher slowly going through his exam. "Can ya hurry it up!?"

"You can't rush these things!" The sub shouts back.

Nanami finishes, and walks over to the main desk to hand her paper over. "may we go now?"

"No."

"I have appointments like Marcus too, ya know." Nanami frowns. "I have a job interview at eight!"

"Job inerview?" The sub laughs. "I'd like to see you hold down a job."

Nanami growls, her cool lessening. "Hey! I'm more likely to get a job that Marcus!"

He coughs. "I already have a job."

"What's that?" the sub looks up.

"Yeah, Consultant for Dats..Eh...District of...Akiyama-ward...Tactics...Squad?" Marcus makes up an acronym.

The Sub buys it, somewhat. "Oh! DATS! Why didn't you just say so!" The sub immediately slams his test closed and stamps a "100!" stamp on the cover. "You're free to go! It's always good to help out the local law enforcement whenever you can!"

Marcus blinks. Just. Like. That. He smiles and leaves with a bow. "Right you are, Miss S!"

"WAIT!" Nanami halts him. "What exactly do you consult?"

"Oh...Uh..." Marcus suddenly notes the sub frowning as she marks off several answers on Nanami's test. "I..." He suddenly throws his hands to his head. "OH! OH THE PAIN! OH!!" he stumbles around the room haphazardly. "Oh! I see..." He points to the clock. "Tomato? Yamato?! Temporal Forces?!!! Click Clock? Tick Tock? OH! OH! Nanami!" he turns to face her with a pained expression on his face. "You got number twenty-three wrong! And Twenty-Four! Both of the time word problems!" He shakes his head out. "Uh...oh?" he pretends to just notice the confused looks on their faces. "Did I just do it again?"

Nanami tilts her head. "What...?"

"Oh!" Narcus smiles as he runs out of the room. "I'm a psychic! Sayonara! Goodbye!" he spouts off Goodbye in several other languages.

Nanami gulps.

**BACK AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK_ _ _| ABOUT AN HOUR LATER_ _ _|**

Yoshi waits by the main gate for Marcus to show up, and soon enough, he does, giving odd advice to everyone who he passes. "What are you doing?" she asks once he gets into hearing range, nothing that he's now in normal clothes.

"Oh! I...Uh...I told my sub I worked for DATS, the cops, not the Digital, and that I was a psychic!" Marcus smirks as he suddenly breaks into part of a Broadway musical. He stops after a few seconds. "You've had a whole lot of fun today! And now you're annoyed at me! Am I good, or what?"

Yoshi blinks. "I...Don't...Never mind!" she turns into enter.

Marcus starts after her.

**NOW AS IT GETS DARK_ _ _|**

After a few more rides being ridden, games won (and letting the digimon out now as so they would appear as stuffed animals), and food eaten. The four-some boards the ferris wheel again.

"Look at that!" Agumon and Kristy stare in amazement at the night time city.

Lalamon sits atop a pile of smaller stuffed animals. "This is a whole lot better when you don't have to look through a small screen!"

Marcus smiles as he closes his eyes and rests, letting away some of the day's stress.

Suddenly, a flare come from below. And a second one. And a third.

"Hey! They started the fireworks early!" Kristy complains.

"No..." Agumon growls, his eyes narrowing. "It's..."

"It's a digimon!" Yoshi exclaims as her digivice sounds off.

The large round form takes several steps forward, throwing off bombs painted to look like fruit. It's body, looking like a black bowlling ball with arms and legs only painted to look like an orange, is clearly a Bommernanimon, but due to the paint, it looks like a Citramon.

"I'M GOING TO JUICE EVERYTHING!" The bomb looking like a fruit laughs.

**{ANALYZER: UNABLE TO READ_ _ _|}**

"I can't get a lock on it's data!" Yoshi gasps. "I'm getting two signals! Citramon, a champion, and BommerNanimon, an ultimate!"

Marcus growls. "Of course, a digimon just had to ruin this day."

As the Ferris wheel nears the ground again, the two DATS agents and their digimon exit.

"Stay put! We'll handle this!" Marcus calls.

"Right!" Sarah holds her daughter back.

"MARCUS!" Kristy nears crying.

"IT'S FIGHTING TIME!" the ultimate team cry out as they run towards the bomb-turned-fruit.

Citramon or whatever he is notices, and throws a fruit painted bomb at them, stopping their path. "Get away! Or I'll blow you all to kingdom come with by C-4 detanators! UH! Wait! I mean I'll Juice you with my fruit bombs!"

"Does this guy have multiple personalities or something?" Agumon asks, noting the major self sensor of the digimon's personality.

"More like he doesn't like what he digivolved into." Yoshi rolls her eyes.

**"SEED BLAST!!!"**Lalamon fires at the basket case, only to spot no effect due to the painted det-core armor. "WOAH!!" She nearly evades a well aimed fruit bomb. "Yoshi!"

"RIGHT!"

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|** Yoshi calls out.

"DNA CHARGE!!"

**"LALAMON DIGIVOLVE INTO! SUNFLOWMON!"**

"Prepare to get juiced!" The bommerNanimon oddity faces the Sunflower plant, giving an opening for Marcus and Agumon.

"RRRAAAHHHH!" the duo punch in unison...

_***KLANG!!!***_

...Only to be clutching their fists in pain due to the rock hard armor.

"Let's Take this Fruit Cake downtown!" Sunflowmon powers up her attack. **"SUNSHINE BEAM!!!"**

The attack bounces harmlessly off of the armor.

"Wha!?" The plant blinks.

"It's not working!" Yoshi gasps. "His armor's too hard!"

"Darn tootin' it is!" The Champion/Ultimate throws a bomb at the roller coaster, turning it to scrap metal in a split second explosion.

"Wait..." Marcus blinks. "THAT'S IT!" he races towards in-front of the digimon. "HEY! CARROT TOP!"

"I'M AN ORANGE, HUMAN!" The "orange" states, throwing a bomb.

"Catch it!" Yoshi orders.

"BACK AT YA!" Sunflowmon grabs the mid-flight fruit, and throws it back at the "Orange."

"UhOh!" it gulps as the juice bomb explodes against it's face, giving a small opening for a human fist to make contact.

"YEAH!" Marcus jumps up, through the smoke created by the explosion, and lands a punch inside the crack in the armor.

_***Data swirl***_

"Booyeah!" Marcus flips away, his fist aglow. **"DNA CHARGE!"**

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|**

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

A flash of light later, and the split minded Orange is facing two champions.

**"GEOGREYMON! RAR!"**

Marcus lands on the Dragon's head. "It's..."

"...FIGHTIN' TIME!" GeoGreymon finishes.

**"SUNSHINE BEAM!!!"**

**"MEGA FLAME!!!"**

Both energy attacks fly forward, and hit the crack in the armor, weakening it severly by adding more cracks.

"Now for those fireworks!" Yoshi points to the sky.

GeoGreymon runs forward, grabs the ORange by the arm, and tosses it into the air.

**"SUNSHINE BEAM!!!"**

**"MEGA BURST!!!"**

The blast of sunlight combined with the concentrated fire beam, and the toss into the air are too much for the citrus fruit/walking bomb. Destroying it in a Blast of Orange and Green Fireworks.

The digiegg lands on the ground harmlessly as the skies are filled with fireworks.

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

"Digimon contained." Miki states.

Sampson smiles. "Good."

"What a show, eh Sampson?" Kudamon asks, as he watches the fireworks on the monitors.

"Indeed." is the reply.

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISTY!" everyone shouts as the Birthday girl blows out her candles, on a store bought cake that simply says "Happy birthday."

Agumon and Marcus pull poppers filled with streamers.

"Here ya go." Sarah hands Kristy a nicely wraped box with a pink bow on it. "From me and Marcus."

"I didn't have time to go shopping..." Marcus shrugs as Agumon mechanically starts to eat all the fried eggs on Marcus' plate. "Studying and what not. So, just don't go blameing me if you don't like it!"

Kristy opens it, and shrieks in delight, inside was a bright pink dress, with her name stylized in glitter on the front.

Yoshi hands over a slightly smaller version of a DATA Link Digivice, in sky blue. "I had this specially made at DATS. It's just a glorified watch, but it can easily be modified to do whatever you want, with-in---!"

"HEY YOU HOG! YOU ATE MY EGGS!"

"oh, were those _your_ eggs?"

There was only one egg left on the plate, and just as Marcus went to eat it, Kristy reaches over, snatches it from the plate, and tosses it into her mouth. "You snooze you loose!" the nine-year-old smiles.

"NO FAIR! You took my egg!" Marcus grumbles.

"It is MY birthday after all!" Kristy replies.

"Yeah, yeah, happy birthday." He sighs. "I just wish I hadn't have to spend most of it locked away in school."

Above the house, a blue star shoots across the sky, signaling something about to happen, verry soon...

**YOSHI: **_**"Next time on Digimon!"**_

Marcus: "What's happening?!"

Agumon: "It's digivolving!"

Miki: "You're dating Neon!?"

Migumi: "Don't deny it!"

Sampson: "There is a viral digimon on the Internet, We've detected an echo of it's signature in our world."

Kudamon: "We deduced that the singer Neon is the originator of the viral digimon."

Yoshi: "I got sent undercovver because I knew him as a kid. So what?"

Miki: "Why does Yoshi get to date all the cool guys?!"

Migumi: "YEAH!!?"

Both: "PLEAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEE????"

Marcus: "What is with you guys!?"

_END


	4. The Singer's Secret!

**ALL BEST PLANS OF MICE AND MEN ALWAYS BEGIN WITH A DISCLAIMER, "I DIDN'T COME UP WITH THIS!" WHAT IT MEANS? MICE RULE, MEN TAKE THE BLAME.**

_*Cue Gou'ing*_

YOSHI: _"The singer's secret!"_

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN_ _ _|**

A female in her teens, about sixteen, races down the street, several reporters chasing after her.

The girl is Agent Yoshino, in disguise. For what reason, we do not know.

Elsewhere, in a restaurant, Marcus splits his chopsticks open, and prepares to dig into his lunch. "It's Eatin' time!" he chimes.

Yoshi runs by, catching his attention. "Huh..." He then slurps a portion of his lunch into his mouth. "Whatever."

A TV nearby chimes on with the news. _"And now, for 'pop stars, dancers, gun wielder's, and the weird.' Singer NEON happens to have a young female on his side lately. She has been seen exiting with NEON from his luxury apartment."_

Marcus looks up. "Wha?"

_"We won't reveal names, because we haven't found it out..._Yet._" _The Tv shows Yoshi in disguise leaving with the pop star singer, Neon.

Cue lunch time Spit take of all lunch induced spit takes. Marcus' lunch is scattered all over the counter.

"That's..." He growls and races out of the building, tossing five dollars onto his chair while doing so. "SORRY ABOUT THE MESS!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi dives into an alley way, the reporters continue on their chase.

"Oh man, this is the worst." She sighs as she removes her hat and sunglasses.

Suddenly, a flash goes off. A reporter. With a Camera. Had her picture.

Just as suddenly, the camera explodes into pieces. The reporter flees, carrying the memory card he managed to get from the wreckage.

Moments later, Marcus walks back into view.

"Think you could keep a secret from me, eh?" Marcus asks. "Tough luck."

Yoshi blinks. "Marcus?!"

"Now." He frowns. "Explain."

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

Marcus sighs as the door opens. "You really should've told me all about this before hand."

"And why should I have?" Yoshi asks.

"Six words." Marcus smirks. "Freelance, Body guard, and: non-traceable to DATS."

She sighs. "Allright. I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" Marcus rolls his eyes.

"YOSHI!" The two technicians shout once the freelance and the DATS agent enter.

"Uh..." Yoshi blinks. "What?"

"You're dating Neon, miss 'I don't keep secrets'!" Miki asks, angrily.

"And don't deny it!" Migumi adds, crossly.

"We read all about it on the news sites!" Miki continues.

"News sights?" Yoshi asks.

Marcus curses as he punches a wall. "Stupid Camera!"

Agumon emerges from the digivice alongside Lalamon. "Does it say something if we can get out without them complaining?"

"Definitely." Lalamon adds. "Does it say something if the others don't even notice we're here in the back round?"

The dinosaur nods.

"That sneaky little brat!" Yoshi growls as Miki shows her a print out of the web page showing the picture the reporter took.

"I do my best to sabatoge the kid, and he one ups me with a memory card!" Marcus growls.

"Everything about you is on this page." Migumi continues. "What music you like! What your interests are! Everything! And all because of that stupid Digimon site! They matched this picture here to your profile on their site!"

"How did they get my clothes size?" Yoshi takes the page and reads it. "What I'm allergic too? Hey! How the heek did they get _that_!?Marcus glances at the techs. "Can't you scramble the page or something?!"

"Google Cache." Miki rolls her eyes.

"They save everything!" Migumi adds.

"This is the worst! And I mean the _worst_!" Yoshi collapses to the floor.

"NOW!" miki pulls her back to a standing position. "SPILL!"

"How did you meet Neon!? How do you know him?!" Migumi asks.

Marcus sighs. "What is with you guys!?"

"Yeah! What does it matter who she dates?" Agumon asks.

"It isn't any of your business anyways." lalamon states.

"IT IS NOW!" the techs growl more than a Growlmon.

"ENOUGH!" Commander Sampson walks in, and sits down at his chair. Kamemon delivers a cup of tea. "Thanks." he smiles.

"About a month ago." Kudamon starts. "We detected a digimon emerging into our world. Our scans picked it up, but couldn't register it's source."

"Last week, we detected a similar signal on the Internet." Sampson states.

"That big bug that got squished?" Miki blinks. "That was a digimon?!"

"Duh." Marcus rolls his eyes. "It was beaten by a digimon."

"Those chosen kids again." Agumon nods. "Who knew that Agumon came in such a small size?!"

Migumi whacks him on the head. "Quiet you!"

Sampson coughs. "Regardless, we identified the Digimon as a Keramon."

"A mischievous little digimon that loves to mess with technology." Kudamon states. "The digimon on the Internet, Diaboromon, was a trace signal echo left behind by Keramon's handy work, normally harmless, but when mutated by a virus. Doubly dangerous."

"I sent our second Division en-rout as soon as the digimon was detected, as it left one computer station un-harmed in it's attack." the commander continues. "The RPG building, where the singer Neon lives, records his songs, and releases them for internet download."

"Upon further investigation, we discovered that Neon was receiving less downloads via the official link, and more via a viral data transfer." Kudamon finishes.

"So, I got sent in undercovver to see if Keramon was doing it on his own free, and twisted will, or if Neon was manipulating him." Yoshi sighs.

"Why don't we just go in and arrest the jerk?" Marcus asks.

"The RPG building has more advanced security than DATS does at the moment." Kudamon frowns. "We go in unprepared and..."

"Keramon knows we're coming." The consultant finishes.

"Regardless of today's mishap, Agent Yoshino will continue her undercover work." Sampson states.

"Sir!" Miki complains. "THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!"

"Why does Yoshi get to date Neon?!" Migumi asks.

"I WANNA DO IT!" Miki pleads.

"PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE???!" Both ask.

"Again I ask." marcus cuts in. "WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS!?"

"Settle down." Sampson growls. "Yoshino was chosen for a reason."

**OUTSIDE_ _ _|**

Yoshi sighs as she re-counts several old memories to the two Dats techs. "I knew Neon as a Kid. We were in the same class in Elementary school."

"So why didn't you tell us?!" Miki asks. "Why not tell us something important like this?!"

"Because it's not?" Marcus shrugs.

Miki glares at him.

"He was so different then. Just that shy kid in the back of the class, ya know?" Yoshi starts. "I would have never guessed he'd become such a success!"

Just then, a red convertible pulls up. "HEY!"

Yoshi turns about, and spots Neon driving.

"IT'S HIM!" the techs squeal.

"HI NEON!" Yoshi calls and runs over, Marcus hot on her heels.

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

"No fair!" the techs sigh.

"Wanna blow off work and go to the beach?" Neon asks.

"Nah." Yoshi sighs. "Too much work and..."

Marcus catches up, panting. "You do not leave my sight again!"

"...My body guard here wouldn't like it."

"Body guard?" Neon asks.

"I work for her boss." Marcus states coldly. "And her boss doesn't like it when the reporters are harassing his employees!" he cracks his knuckles. "So, hence my job. Keeping the reporters away from _my_ charge!"

"What!?" Neon exclaims.

"The reporters caught me!" Yoshi sighs. "it was bound to happen eventually!"

Neon sighs. "Well, we're still on for dinner, aren't we?"

Yoshi glances at Marcus, pleading silently.

He shrugs. "I guess so. Just as long as I get to have a security perimeter set up."

"The RPG building has the best security around." Neon states.

"No offence, but I don't trust those fancy smancy security systems." Marcus points out. "In my line of work, people are more resourceful the higher the target. Which do you prefer? A well aimed punch, or a non-existent laser gun?"

At this, Marcus picks a soda can from the floor of the car, and tosses it into the bushes.

_***KLANG***_

"OWWW!!!" A reporter flees from said bushes.

"Or in this case: A well aimed soda can, or a sad strange little excuse for a disguise?" Marcus finishes.

**RPM! GET IN GEA...ER...RPG BUILDING_ _ _|**

AT NEON'S APARTMENT_ _ _|

The pair of school friends sit at the table, eating their dinner.

"Interesting." Yoshi comments. "I've just realized that after all these years you're eating carrots!"

"What?" Neon blinks.

"Back in school, you used to stick all the carrots into your pockets so you didn't have to eat them!" Yoshi exclaims.

"You were the one who gave me so many!" Neon comments.

"Well, I just wanted you to grow up big and strong!" Yoshi smiles.

"And now they're my best friends!"

They laugh.

"This is so much fun!" Yoshi sighs. "I wish you didn't have to work tonight."

"One of the pains of being famous!" Neon stands up. "Working at all odd hours of the night."

"How true." Yoshi sighs. "Don't we have time for dessert?"

"'Fraid not." He frowns.

"Can't I watch you?"

He laughs. "I wouldn't be able to write a note with you there, and I don't think that body guard of yours took just leaving us alone for dinner very well, let alone a Private music studio."

"Good ol' Marcus." Yoshi laughs. "Always worried about everyone in DATS like they were his own brother or sister!"

"Like any good man should be." Neon smiles as he opens the door, revealing Marcus' angry face.

"Done now?" he asks.

"Why, speak of the devil!" Neon laughs.

"Ha ha, Nemo." Marcus shrugs as the singer passes by.

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Agumon and Kristy watch Neon on the tv, the former eating a sub sandwich, and the latter playing with her hair.

_"Neon! According to our sources, your song has been downloaded by over four million people! What do you have to say?"_the reporter asks. "Well, thanks everyone!"Neon replies

_"Rumor has it that you've got a girlfriend!" _shouts a familiar voice from the crowd, Migumi. What was she doing there?!

_"Well, all I'm going to say is we're NOT dating. We're just old friends from school."_ Neon replies. _"We ran into each-other again last week, so we're catching up on each-other's lives, and remembering old times."_

_"Oh?"_ the reporter asks.

_"I also ask only one thing, just keep her out of the spotlight, she's a normal person just like you! I should know how much fame turns one's life upside down!"_ neon continues.

"Bleh." Agumon turns the Tv off.

"Hey agumon!" Kristy slides over to the digimon. "Do you think I'll ever date someone like Neon?"

"Uh..." Agumon blinks before gulping down a gulp of milk. "Sure?"

"Hey!" She hands him a piece of paper. "Could you get Marcus to get Yoshi to get Neon to sign this? To: 'super fan, Kristy, the most beeeeauuutiiiiifull girl in the world'!"

"Buh..." Agumon blinks. "No."

"Why not?!" Kristy pouts.

"Because, imagine if you were in her position. People prying into your life all the time!" Agumon shudders. "No privacy! No time to eat your favorite food! They sneak in, take pictures of you while you're in the shower, steal your clothes, and leave you in nothing but a towel!"

Kristy blinks. "Uhhh....Okay..."

**INSIDE RPM...RPG BUILDING_ _ _|**

"Let's get to work Keramon!" Neon states.

Said bug floats into view.

**{KERAMON: Keramon is a rookie level, virus type digimon with a never ending hunger for data, attack him, and he fights back with his Crazy Giggle attack, a bright sphere of light!}**

Keramon starts to type on a computer terminal while laughing.

Neon laughs too.

**ALLOVER JAPAN_ _ _|**

TV screens all over the world turn on, showing Neon on screen.

_"Hey! Have you heard the latest song by Neon?"_

Cellphones too, show neon on the screen.

_"Tell your friends too!"_

"What's that?" A guys asks.

"An ad for Neon, I guess." a girl shrugs.

_"Download it today! And tell all your friends!"_

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Suddenly, the TV turns back on. _"Hey! Have you heard the latest song by Neon?"_

"WHA!!?" Agumon falls to the ground.

Kristy walks in, a towel thrown over her shoulder in preparation for a bath. "That's odd."

She takes the remote and turns off the tv again. Nothing happens.

"That's not good!" Agumon groans.

"Not good allright." Kristy gulps.

_"Hey, have you heard the latest song by neon? Download it today and tell all your friends too!"_

**AT NEON'S APPARTMENT_ _ _| ABOUT...SAY...TEN MINUTES LATER_ _ _|**

Agumon bangs against the door, a large brown trench coat over his form, making him blend into the back round of people running by. How Agumon got into the building, I do not know. "BOSS! BOSS! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"

Yoshi pulls the door open. "Allright! What do you want?!"

"Neon's broadcasting some video! DATS can't fight it because it's blocking the screens!"

She gasps.

Moments later, in front of a dark metal door, Yoshi, Marcus, Lalamon, and Agumon try to figure out what to do now.

"I can't read any life signs inside." Lalamon states. "But this is the room Neon entered."

"Well, then." marcus cracks his knucles. "Let's just see now what's inside." He approaches the door and...

_***knock knock knock***_

...Knocks.

A moment later, Neon's voice comes from the other side. "What is it?"

"Yoshi here's gonna go home." Marcus says. "She wanted to say good bye first. Can ya open up?"

There was a grumbling inside, a few muffled shouts, then the door opens far enough for Neon to exit.

The singer leans out, and gasps as Marcus' fist hits his face with a smirking "Hi ya!"

Yoshi gasps as Neon flies back into the room, the sound of something breaking comes out through the door.

With that, the Dats agents run into the room....

"Hehehehehehehe...." Keramon laughs as he hovers up above the fallen singer, muttering the lyrics to "Fallen Angel", one of his songs, ironically.

"It's Keramon!" Agumon growls.

"That's right." Neon stands up with Keramon's help. "He's the one who's made me the best! One year in the making, and got me into the top ten! He comes here a month ago, and I become number one!"

"You..." Yoshi starts. "You're manipulating the music charts!?"

"You bet!" Neon laughs. "But I bet you already knew it, didn't you?!"

Keramon laughs. "Bzzz bzzz bzz!!!"

"Right pal!" Neon smirks. "Now then. We'll take care of those pesky digimon, and then you and I can be together, Yoshi." A Shadow falls over the already dark room. "Forever."

"Over my dead body!" Marcus growls, standing infront of the female Dats Agent.

"That's the idea!" Neon laughs.

**"WAAAAAHHH!!! PEPPER BREATH!!!"**Agumon attacks the bug digimon, but he easily evades, resulting in a computer council exploding.

"You think those same tricks that brought down my clone of Keramon will work on the original!?" Neon laughs, hollowly. "Give me a break! That weakling had nothing on Keramon's fighting skills!"

Marcus growls. "Why you Little..."

"Keramon made me rich and famous! I'm his partner! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Neon shouts as he holds up a generation one digivice.

"Bzzz!" Keramon agrees.

"You're whole career is a lie! It's a cake! A big, fat cheese cake! Not even a real cake! Just a pie!" Agumon analyzes.

"Even if he is your partner." Marcus continues. "You can't just cheat the system! If you were really that good, you'd win on your own! With your own two fists!"

Neon laughs, his digivice beeping loudly. "You think that's going to stop me?!"

"We will arrest you!" Yoshi states.

"If you send Keramon back, You'll have to send me with him!" The digivice sends out a large beam of data into the air, and back onto Keramon.

"What's happening?!" Marcus gasps as a dome of data covers the rookie.

"He's digivolving!" Agumon gasps also.

The dome grows to exponential size, and then shatters, revealing the champion form that was never seen on the Internet battle.

**{KURISARIMON: Champion level digimon with an armored body! It can use it's data crusher attack, or it's tentacles to delete another digimon's data!}** Kurisarimon growls.

"RRRRAAAHHH!!!!"

Agumon jumps up to the roof via the hole Kurisarimon made. He jumps and delivers a punch, but misses, and inevitably ducks and covers away from the tentacles.

**"DNA CHARGE!"**

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|**

**"LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO! SUNFLOMON!"**

The plant digimon comes from nowhere and tackles the bug. "You're not going anywhere!"

"GGGRRRZZZZHH!!!" Kurisarimon growls.

Suddenly...

_***Data Swirl***_

...Marcus holds up his DNA charge covered hand, he punched Kurisarimon when it was down.

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|**

**"DNA CHARGE!!!"**

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

A flash of light later, and...

**"GEOGREYMON! RAR!"**

Kurisarimon knocks Sunflomon off, and dives into GeoGreymon.

The saurian is knocked into the ground, Kurisarimon pinning him.

The dino smirks. "Bye bye, bugsy!"

"Krsa?" Kurisarimon blinks.

_**"MEGA BURST!!!"**_

A flash of light later, and the bug is an egg in Agumon's arms.

"haha!" Agumon smiles. "Another one bites the dust!"

Marcus laughs and pats his dino friend on the head. "Great job!"

"No problem boss!"

**JUST BELOW_ _ _|**

Yoshi sighs as she confronts Neon. "You know that I'm going to have to erase your memories, right?"

He sighs. "I know...And you're going to send Keramon back to the digital world. Huh?"

Yoshi laughs. "No."

"What?" He blinks.

"That digivice you've got." Yoshi smiles and pats her friend on the shoulder. "You and Keramon will re-do this over. Hopefully for good now, instead of evil."

Neon smiles. "I'm not going to stay here though..."

"No." She sighs. "You'll be too recognised. How does Berlin sound?"

"I..." he nears crying. "I've always wanted to go to Berlin!"

"I know." Yoshi raises a small, white stick with a small led on the top, the memory erase device.

"Remember this time together for both of us?" he asks before she presses the trigger.

"I promise."

_***FLASH!!!***_

KRISTY: _**"Next time on Digimon!"**_

"WAH! HEY! You wrecked my shoes!!"

"Boss! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeellp!!!!"

"Plan A2!"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"Under Protocol nine dash twenty three, I order you to not fight the DemiMeramon!"

"I don't take orders from you, or anyone else, mister fancy suit!"

"Work with the fire, not against it."

"He made them digivolve!"

"RRAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

_***Data swirl***_

"I don't see how he can be of any benefit to DATS."

"And I don't see how your ego can fit inside this building!"

_End


	5. The Return Of Thomas!

**IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW REMOTE YOU HIDE, THE TRUTH WILL FIND YOU ANYWHERE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! CREEPS IN THE DEEP MESSING WITH YOUR MIND... CREEPS IN THE DEEP FEEDIN' OFF THE SPINE...**

_*cue Gou'ing*_

**ODD FEMALE VOICE FROM BEFORE THAT I CALLED SAM THAT I WILL NOW CALL GAOMON FOR NO OTHER REASON? WHY. SPOILERS. SO... GAOMON:**_**"The Return of Thomas!"**_**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Kristy's mouth hangs open as she watches Marcus and Agumon down their breakfast in a race to see who could eat the most in one shot.

Sarah smiles lovingly as she watches her boys eat. "At-least Marcus is up before the crack of noon on a Sunday now." She laughs. "I think Agumon's been a really good influence."

"MORE PLEASE!" both 'man and 'mon state at once.

"see, he even says Please now!" Sarah remarks, and refills Agumon bowl.

"HEY! What'd you do, adopt him while I wasn't looking or something?!" Marcus asks.

"Keep it up, tough guy, and I'll give your portion to him." Sarah smiles. "He is a growing boy afterall!"

"Yeah, he grows any bigger and we'll need a new house!" Marcus reaches over to take the last egg, but agumon catches it instead. The two briefly fight over the last fried egg.

"HEY! Let go!" Marcus complains.

"The only way to get this fried egg is to take it from my belly!" Agumon snatches the egg and devours it with a "Nom!"

Sarah sighs happily as Marcus tries to get Agumon to spit the egg out.

"What a doof." Kirsty sighs at her brother's antics.

**NORSTINE MANSION_ _ _|**

"The temperature is seventy some degrees." A butler states in a brisk, British accent from outside the bathroom as Thomas H. Norstine prepares for his day. "A bit warmer than Austria, don't you think?"

Thomas exits, dressed in a blue DATS uniform, Gaomon follows him faithfully.

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

"uuuhh..." Kristy blinks. "What are you doing Agumon?"

"Just trying to stuff myself into the front basket of this bicycle!" Agumon smiles as he does just what he says.

"Aren't you just a bit too big for that?" Kristy asks. Sigh, she thinks, if he were just a tad smaller, it would be a lot cuter, and a lot easier for the digidino to complete his task.

"The boss said I couldn't follow him!" Agumon states. "But he didn't say anything about him following _me! _Haha! Ohh...WAH!!!"

_***KRASH!***_

The bike fell over.

Kirsty nearly breaks down into laughter at the digital dino's estranged curses at the pink colored contraption.

**NORSTINE MANSION_ _ _|**

"Farewell, Master Thomas." The servants of the mansion bow as the stretch limo pulls away.

**DOWN THE ROAD FROM DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _| DOWN A HILL TOO_ _ _|**

"RUN BOSS!" Agumon cheers from Marcus' back. "This is great training for ultimate fighters!"

"Why can't you travel in the digivice like Lalamon?!" Marcus asks.

"She shows up when ever she's called! But you're lucky!" Agumon counters. "You have me all the time!"

"Yeah, aren't I lucky?"

The communication device Yoshi gave him sounds off. He takes it out of his pocket and starts to press buttons. "Which one was it again? This one? That one? Oh! I'll just press them all!"

_"Marcus."_comes Migumi's voice. _"There are signs of digimon near you."_

"It's just Agumon!" Marcus rolls his eyes.

_"More than One. Baka!"_ Miki replies with a giggle. _"Area C-7. Can you handle it?"_

"Yeah! We're there!"

"YIPPIE!!!"

**OUTSIDE A CONVIENCE STORE_ _ _|**

Three teens sit in a circle, bored out of their minds.

"I'm booooooooooooooooored out of my mind guys!" One sighs. {(HEY! Don't break the fourth wall!)} He cringes for no apparent reason.

"Nothing ever goes on around here." Another says.

"I agree." Comes the voice of a third.

"hey!" The second smiles. "Pretty good! How'd you throw your voice while drinking soda?!"

"Huh?" The first guy blinks and points behind them. "FIRE!"

Out of said burning ring of fire that was once a nice flower wreath, comes a DemiMeramon.

He sets fire to several other flamible things.

"Way weird." The third guy blinks.

Seconds later...

"THERE IT IS!"

"IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME AGAIN!"

"Hmm?" The demimeramon blinks his blue eyes. "Oh yeah?" He spits a fire ball at Marcus.

"WHA! HEY! You wrecked my shoes!" Marcus growls.

"My turn!" Agumon fires a blast of fire at DemiMeramon, who absorbs it easily. "WHAT!?"

"Back at ya, doof!" The meramon petite launches the fire blast back at Agumon.

"BOSS! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLP!!!!" Agumon screams as his tail catches on fire.

"RAR!" marcus runs forward, and tries to punch the DemiMeramon, it flies away from both swinging fists.

"It's not solid enough to land a blow." Marcus deduces. "Too slippery, too easy to dodge! But I need to hit it in order to trigger my DNA charge!"

Meramon Demi fires a fire blast at Marcus again. It misses, and hits his shoes again. "NOT AGAIN!!!"

Sigh, more fourth wall breaking...

"Be a nice fireball and let us punch you!" Agumon swings...

_*swoosh!*_

...And a miss.

The DemiMeramon flies away.

"After him Agumon!" Marcus cries.

"What were those things?" the thrid guy asks.

"A fire monster...and a lizzard?" asks the second.

"They're called digimon." comes a fourth voice. "And you don't have to think about them ever again."

A memory flash eraser goes off, and the three collapse.

"Gaomon." Thomas turns towards the Limo.

"Sir yes sir!" The female blue dog hops out through the door's window.

**DATS HQ_ _ _| ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER_ _ _|**

"I couldn't hit it." Marcus thinks the problem over as he messes with a Rubix cube that was randomly laying around. "I can't activate my DNA Charge."

"It's okay Marcus." Yoshi sympathises. "No-one actually thought you could do it anyway!" She sips a bit of tea given by Kamemon.

Suddenly, the doors open, and in walks the boy and his Gaomon from before. The latter carrying the DigiEgg of DemiMeramon. "Mission complete."

"Digimon secured." The Gaomon, which is an upright blue dog digimon with a red scarf around her head, and two boxing gloves on her fists, states with a smile.

Yoshi blinks. "Wha...?"

"Hey!" Marcus stands up. "Who are you, blondie?"

"THOMAS IS BACK!!!" come the fangirlish screams from Miki and Migumi.

Marcus blinks. "Who the heek is that guy?"

"When did you get back?" Miki asks.

"How did you defeat it?!" Migumi asks secondly.

"What's it like in Austria?!" Miki asks third.

Agumon glances at Gaomon. "She's kinda cute..."

Marcus bonks the digimon on the head. "You don't even know her!"

Gaomon hears the exchange, glances at Agumon back, and winks.

Agumon practically melts into a Koromon.

Marcus sighs and walks over to Thomas. "Hey! You never answered my question! Who in the digital world are you?!"

Thomas shakes his head and walks pass them.

Gaomon faithfully follows, however managing to give Agumon another passing glance that causes him to fall back to a digiegg, in his mind at least.

Marcus sighs. "What is with you anyways?" Marcus pulls his digimon partner to his feet.

Agumon makes a group of uncomprehendable noises.

"Commander Sampson, Sir." Thomas salutes infront of the commander. "Agent 53, Thomas H. Norstine, Reporting for duty."

The commander nods. "It's good to have you back."

"I spent my return trip from Austria reading up on the current reports." Thomas starts. "The barrier's condition is worse than I thought."

"Do you think the increasing numbers of Bio-Emergence's will overwell DATS?" Kudamon asks.

"No." Thomas says cooly. "But I think having the right team in place will make all the difference."

Marcus coughs. "Right team? Yeah right..."

"Oh. Go ahead and introduce yourself Marcus." Sampson smiles.

"WHAT!?" the consultant nearly explodes. "I asked him for his name TWICE!!! He should be the one introducing himself to ME!"

Thomas rolls his eyes.

"I'm the one with seniority here! Wait...Yoshi's the one with the most Seniority! She's two years older than me, for cryin' out loud!" Marcus continues. "Me and Agumon are the Top Consultants around here!"

"Consultants?" Thomas asks, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not a..."

"Don't play coy with me!" Marcus points out. "You're just some super one 'mon fighting team from Australia who are here to supervise some technical transition or something!"

Thomas blinks.

Gaomon tilts her head. "What is he talking about?"

"No clue." Lalamon answers while floating by.

"And just because you have an all Blue suit doesn't mean that...!"

Sampson cuts him off. "Thomas is your superior."

"What!?"

"He has worked at DATS since it's construction Seven Years Ago." Kudamon laughs. "He's not a consultant as you are Marcus. He's a full fledged member from the Japanese devision of DATS."

"I was in _**Austria**_ to fix a major computer malfunction." Thomas adds. "And that means I have seniority over you. I am _Your_ boss."

"Nuhuh!" marcus points out. "I don't take orders from anyone! Mister fancy suit!"

Thomas just doesn't get it. "You're wearing a DATS uniform. You have a Digimon partner. You're part of DATS. Under my rule."

"Uh..." Yoshi cuts in. "Hate to break it to ya, Tom, but Marcus is a 'DigiDestined', working as a consultant for DATS. He doesn't have any official rank in DATS."

Gaomon blinks. "I though you had to be part of DATS or you couldn't have a digimon?"

Lalamon shrugs. "Rules change."

"so, I henceforth claim superiority!" marcus pokes Thomas. "I win."

"I have a Higher IQ." Thomas smirks.

"And he's royalty!" Miki and Migumi squeal.

"A prince, eh?" Marcus laughs. "So, I'm the Ultimate fighter!"

"Gaomon is trained for special combat." Kudamon smiles. "And they have what you don't. Discipline."

"And I keep tellin' ya! I don't care!" Marcus sighs.

"Commander, if I may be so bold." Thomas starts. "On my first impression, I feel he could never be a functioning part of DATS."

"And as I keep telling everyone." marcus counts off. "For the third time! I'm a consultant! The Ultimate fighter! I. Don't. Care!"

"See, I recommend he be dismissed immediately." Thomas continues.

"Say that to my face!" Marcus says, calmly. A bad sign if you know Marcus. "Say it to my face."

"Fine." Thomas faces Marcus. "I feel that you and your Raptor One shouldn't be fit to work at DATS."

"Thomas!" Yoshi stands. "That's uncalled for!"

"Let him have it boss!" Agumon cheers, awakened from his lovestruck stupor.

"RAR!" Marcus swings his fist forward, and Thomas catches it easily.

"I have a black belt." Thomas states, lowering Marcus' fist.

"Oh yeah? I'm the Ultimate Fighter!" Marcus swings his fist forward again.

Thomas goes to block...

_***SMASH!!!***_

...Only to be decked by Marcus' other fist. "Your Black Belt is nothing but a dirty rag for me to clean up!"

Yoshi, for once, smiles at Marcus' brash behaviour.

Miki and Migumi gasp in shock.

Agumon smirks wildly.

Gaomon stares in shock.

Kudamon likewise has his mouth open.

Sampson shakes his head.

Thomas gets up from the floor. "You want to play rough, huh?"

"I don't need to." Marcus smirks.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Thomas growls. One small fraction of his cool slipping.

Lalamon gasps. "I wouldn't do that Thomas!"

"Shut up, Lalamon." Thomas growls.

**DATS TRAINING ROOM_ _ _| BOXING RING_ _ _|**

Marcus punches his gloved fists together.

"Hey!" Yoshi holds up a helmet. "Put this on!"

"forget it." Marcus rolls his eyes. "If he's not wearin' his, I'm not wearin' mine!"

She sighs. "Protect yourself!"

"From what?" Marcus asks as he puts a tooth guard in his mouth.

"GO BOSS!" Agumon cheers.

Gaomon gives some words of encouragement to Thomas, who's trying to keep his calm while the first impact starts to form a bruise on his face.

"Begin." Lalamon rings a small bell with a small hammer.

The two circle eachother, neither making the first move.

"C'mon! Go already!" Marcus rolls his eyes. "I hit you first, so, you should go!"

"On the contrary, it's still your move." Thomas counters. "You go."

"Fine then." Marcus says. And the prince and the pauper continue to circle.

Yoshi watches with lack of interest. "Will one of you just go already!?"

After a few more seconds of circling, Marcus charges, fist swinging.

Thomas steps back to avoid. "No focus on tactics. Putting all your faith on your power alone."

Marcus smirks and throws another punch. "Really now?"

Thomas back steps again. "What made you join DATS?"

Punch, step. "So I can fight guys like you!"

Punch, step. "Seriously?"

Punch, step. "And like I keep telling you! I'm a consultant!"

Punch, step. "Doesn't matter."

Punch, step. "Yes. Yes it does."

Punch, step. "Go a head, hit me. Just you try."

Punch, step. "Oh! I intend to!"

Punch, step. "What?"

Punch._*squeak!* "RAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Marcus throws a round house kick once Thomas steps on a certain spot of the matt.

Thomas ducks, and rolls backwards a small amount before standing back up and throwing a punch of his own. Marcus bends backwards, avoiding the punch, then swings forward with an uppercut.

Thomas goes to back up again, but, as he feels the ropes of the ring at his rear, realizes he can't a split second before the tooth retainer is knocked from his mouth with Marcus' upwards moving fist.

***SMASH!!!***

_***ding ding!***_

"Match set, Marcus!" Lalamon cheers as Thomas hits the floor.

The DATS Techs gasp as Thomas struggles to stand.

"Sir!" Gaomon hops up to help her Partner. "Are you all right?"

"Pride's bruised." he mutters from the floor.

"I just don't see how your ego can fit inside this building!" Marcus shakes his head and lowers his hand to help the blue clad DATS agent up. "You said I didn't have a strategy? That I just rush in?"

"To be honest, yes." Thomas acceps the sign of helping.

"Well, you'd be wrong then!" Marcus laughs. "I always have a plan! Usually it's 'rush in blindly and throw a fist here', but when I have a tough problem. I work it out! Just like now!"

"Such as...?" Thomas asks, raising an eyebrow.

"When I get there, I'll tell ya!" Marcus hops out of the boxing ring, calling for Agumon to follow him.

Thomas just stares after Marcus and Agumon, the latter commenting "No birthday present for that guy!" with a laugh.

"What just happened, sir?" Gaomon asks.

"Marcus happened." lalamon answers while passing by.

Yoshi sighs as Miki and Migumi go to tend to Thomas' injures, minor as they are. "You know, Marcus has you beat by a mile!" she leaves to talk to her digimon, now chatting with Agumon about the match as if they were sports commentators, much to Marcus' annoyance.

**MAIN ROOM_ _ _|**

Thomas enters, two large bruises forming on his face, he growls in Marcus' direction.

The consultant smirks, not a scratch on him. "Had enough?"

Thomas frowns and asks. "How did you beat me?"

"Oh?" Marcus rolls his eyes. "That again?"

"I've beaten Olympic Champions in that ring! Not a match lost." Thomas states.

"Good for you." He blinks and laughs. "Oh! Not until now that is! Right?"

"I had the advantage." Thomas continues. "I _**built **_that ring. How is it that you, someone who had never even been inside that room before, managed to beat me?"

"Simple." Marcus rolls his eyes. "During our little circling, I found the perfect spot in the floor to make you loose! Pressed the advantage! And - Bada Boom! - Here we are!"

"The Boss sure is smart!" Agumon smiles. "He once trapped me inside a chicken coop to lure a Flymon out into the open!"

Gaomon blinks. "Case file Zero Two One Niner-niner? You were the ones to apprehend it?"

"You bet!" Marcus smirks. "And it's all because Yoshi fell asleep on the job!"

"HEY! The flymon's special attack is to blame there!" Yoshi counters.

"You weren't mentioned in the report." Thomas comments.

"We weren't officially working as consultants then." Marcus shrugs. "Go figure."

With no warning, the warning alarms ring.

"COMMANDER!" Miki shouts. "There are digimon signs in area B-82!"

"Getting digimon analysis." Migumi continues. "Transferring to monitor."

**{DEMIMERAMON: DemiMeramon are devious little rookies who L. O. V. E. Love to set things on fire!}**

Miki gasps. "Multiple targets!"

"And they're increasing!" Migumi adds.

_*cue dramatic music*_

"Nearly one hundred!" Miki finishes.

"DemiMeramon can multiply when left alone. The area wasn't contained!" Kudamon notes. "Marcus was the last one to fight the Demi-Meramon!"

"It's all my fault..." Marcus groans, and exits the building. "I've got to stop them!"

"BOSS!! WAIT UP!" Agumon slides into the hallway and follows his partner.

"Hold up, Marcus!" Yoshi chases after him, Lalamon secured in the data link digivice.

"Sir!" Thomas starts. "Allow us to handel this!"

"Go!" Sampson orders, and the two leave. He then realizes something. "Weren't Thomas and Gaomon the ones to bring in the DemiMeramon egg?"

"Then Marcus isn't at fault!" Kudamon adds quietly. "For once."

**HARBOR_ _ _|**

Fifty DemiMeramon float in the air.

"Gaomon?" Thomas asks.

"Yes sir?" The boxing dog asks.

"Plan A." He starts as the DemiMeramon attack. "NOW!"

**"DOUBLE BACKHAND!!!"**Gaomon rushes forward and spins in a tornado, knocking the fireballs into the water.

"Plan A 2." Thomas pulls out his digivice.

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|**

With a snap, A blue DNA charge looking like a tornado appears on Thomas' left hand. His digivice in his right. **"DNA!"**he brings the tornado of DNA onto the top of the digivice, and then aims it at Gaomon. **"CHARGE!"**

**"GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO!" Gaomon cries out as her front arms grow longer, sharp claws now sticking out of the gloves.**

Her back legs also grow longer, and her tail grows fluffier. Gaomon's body lengthens, as does her face, revealing the wolf like form of...

**"GAOGAMON!"**

"Go-On!" Thomas orders.

**"SPIRAL BLOW!!!"**

A large blue tornado of energy launches from Gaogamon's mouth, catching the DemiMeramon, and spinning the flame creatures into eggs.

A few minutes later, and Thomas and Gaomon have the Flame patterned eggs safely stowed in a DATS vehicle.

"Three minutes and ten seconds." Thomas counts. "We beat our old reccord by a minute!"

"Sir yes sir!' gaomon smiles.

The coms sound off. "Demimeramon in area B-17."

"On it." comes Yoshi's voice.

**DOCKS_ _ _|**

"Where did those little trouble makers get off too now?" marcus growls as he races down the docks.

"I don't know boss!" Agumon growls also. "But they sure are slippery!"

Marcus sighs. "I need to finish this fight! I let the DemiMeramon run loose! It's all my fault now!"

"But boss!" Agumon says. "You didn't let them get away, it hid!"

"and Thomas found it!" Marcus states. "I may be the best at One big digimon. But not lots of..."

"...Little small ones?" finishes the old fishing man from before as he tries to cook a fish.

Marcus glances over. "Yeah."

"There's your problem then." The man sighs as the fire doesn't start. "Stupid wind is always working against me here! I never manage to get my fish cooked after I catch them!"

Marcus blinks. "What's a fish got to do with any of this?!"

"Oh, a lot of things you'll find!" The man sighs. "Now if only I had a fan..."

Marcus grabs a small ping pong paddle laying on the ground. "Will this work?" he hands it over.

"Yes it will!" The man smiles and starts to use it to push the wind into his non forming fire. "The problem we both face is opposing wind. I am trying to cook a fish and you are trying to hit small, maneuverable fire digimon."

"Okay..." Marcus blinks.

"Can't I just pepper breath the fire going?" Agumon asks.

"No!" The man whaps Agumon on the head with the paddle. "Too much flame is just as bad as too little! It'll over cook the insides and make them hard as a brick!"

"Oh..." Agumon rubs his head. "So...We...do...What do we do again?"

"Quite simple." The man uses the paddle to push the wind into the small flame again, and, suddenly, the fire starts. "We both were working against the flame. Against the wind. I worked with it, and - tada! - my fish is cooked!"

"So what I need to do is..." Marcus starts.

"Work with the fire, instead of against it." The man smiles. "Harness power. Don't extinguish it. And You will go far."

The com sounds off. "Thomas! Digimon signs in Sector B-42!" the commander's voice says.

"That's my number!" Yoshi's voice comes next.

"It's also where they keep the gas tanks!" Thomas' voice follows.

"We're about ten minutes away!" Yoshi starts.

"Same here." Thomas adds.

"Leave everything to me!" Marcus cuts in. "Me, Agumon, and my little friend the power of Flame!" He and agumon start to run towards the gas tanks, which are kept suspiciously near the docks for some reason.

"What?!" Yoshi interrupts. "Marcus!?"

"Under Subsection Nine dash Twenty-three, I order you to not fight the DemiMeramon!" Thomas orders.

"When will you guys get it through your thick skulls?!" Marcus laughs. "I'm not doing this as DATS, since Thomas here oh-so-clearly wanted me out! I'm doing this as my duty as an Ultimate fighter and as a DigiDestined!" He hangs the comm up, and tosses it to the old man. "Keep that for me, okay?!"

The oldman catches it easily, smiles and then takes a bite from his fish. "See what a good fire does?" he comments.

"Oh no, not again!" Yoshi sighs.

"You're disobeying a dirrect order!" Thomas shouts.

"Ah." The old man cuts into the chatter. "Marcus isn't here right now, so leave a message after the beep! BEEP!" he throws the comm into the water.

**GAS TANKS_ _ _|**

The three Demimeramon float around, laughing.

Marcus and agumon show up.

"Agumon!" Marcus calls out. "Use that long range attack...Spit fire blast!"

"Wha?" Agumon blinks.

**DATS_ _ _|**

"WHAT!?" Miki gasps. "Is he going to blow the gas tanks?!"

"He can't!" Sampson exclaims.

"I told you this boy is nothing but trouble." Kudamon growls.

**TANKS_ _ _|**

"But boss, Fire doesn't do anything to them!" Agumon starts.

"Attack them! The one in the middle!" Marcus orders.

"Okay..." Agumon closes his mouth, and his face grows red. _**"SPIT FIRE BLAST!!!"**_with a mighty roar of flame, the middle Demimeramon is hit...

"hehehehehehe!"

...And starts to grow a little.

"AGAIN!" Marcus orders.

**"SPIT FIRE BLAST! SPIT FIRE BLAST! SPIT FIRE BLAST!"**

The middle DemiMeramon glows brightly, the other two merge together with it. **"DEMIMERAMON DNA DIGIVOVLE INTO..."**

In a flash of light, the small flame ball becomes a giant walking man of flame. **"MERAMON!"**

"He digivolved!" Agumon gasps. "now what?!"

Marcus smirks and cracks his knuckles. "It's fightin' time." he says lowly. "HEY HOTHEAD!" He yells. "Do. Your. Worst."

"Rah?" Meramon takes a step forward.

"Uh...Boss!" Agumon gulps.

"Just like the old man said." Marcus starts. "A fire can be blown out by the wind. Too little flame, and you don't cook your food. Work with the wind, and it's perfect! But Too Much Flame..." He jumps up at the Meramon, now throwing his own punch.

"AND YOU'RE SOLID ENOUGH TO HIT!" marcus shouts as he swervs mid air away from Meramon's fist, and smashes his fist in an upper cut to Meramon's jaw.

_***Data Swirl!***_

"AH! Boss!" Agumon gulps as two twin DATS cars drive up, one with Yoshi at the wheel, and one with Thomas.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" Meramon groans as he hits the ground, Marcus landing on the ground with a smirk.

"He made it digivolve! On purpose!" Thomas gasps.

"No kidding!" Lalamon gasps.

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|**

"Time to fight fire with fire! **DNA CHARGE!**" Marcus slams his hand onto the digivice. The DNA charge is sucked in, and exits with a blast of light.

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

As meramon stands, the champion form of Agumon arrives to the fight.

**"GEOGREYMON! RAR!!!"**

"He had to activate his DNA charge!" Yoshi realizes. "The DemiMeramon are too small to hit! But Meramon..."

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geogreymon roars.

"GO!!!" Marcus shouts.

**"MEGA BURST!!!"**

A flash of light later, and Meramon become three DemiMeramon eggs.

"Allright!" Marcus cheers.

**DATS_ _ _|**

Kudamon gasps. "He overpowered Meramon's flame! I didn't think he had it in him!"

Migumi smiles. "All digimon signs are gone from the area."

"Marcus is better than Thomas!" Miki gasps.

**TANKS_ _ _|**

Gaomon picks up a Meramon egg carefully.

Agumon picks up the remaining two, precariously balancing on one foot.

"Thomas." marcus starts while opening the trunk of the vehical. "Weren't you the one who said I couldn't take them out?"

"Don't get cocky." Thomas frowns. "You just got lucky is all."

"Oh, it's not luck. I'm there already. Remember?" Marcus asks as he takes one of the eggs from Agumon and places it on the others. "I planed for that to happen. Just like back in the ring."

"Just beacues you had a plan both times, doesn't mean that..."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!?" Yoshi shouts.

Gaomon glances at Agumon and asks. "is he always like this?"

"Yup." agumon attempts to not look at Gaomon, for fear of dropping the other Egg in a love-sick mode. He instead watches as Yoshi proceeds to whack Thomas and Marcus upside the head. Agumon sighs and places the egg inside the car upon realizing no one would do it for him. "Well, that was one eggsillent adventure!" he laughs, jumps up and closes the trunk door.

MARCUS: _**"NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON!"**_

"We've recieved a report of a bank break in."

"A digimon was involved."

"If the thieves managed to get a digimon to work with them..."

"We're in big trouble."

"We've picked up a signal on Drimogimon!"

"Mobalize!"

"RRRAAHHH!! STOOOOOOOOPPP SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!!!!!!!!"

"Boss! No!"

"No! He's ruining my plan!"

_***SMASH!!!***_

"I'm tired of you wrecking my plans!"

"Well, I'm tired of your stuck up attitude!"

_END


	6. A New Team? Or New Rivals?

**WISE WORDS: Don't bite off more than you can chew. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!**_*cue Gou'ing*_

**MARCUS: **_**"New Team? Or New Rivals?"**_

**RANDOM SHOPPING CENTER_ _ _|**

As one glances around the evacuated stores, and businesses, one would spot one thing in common. Green slime on everything.

"UGH!" Which is what Marcus and Agumon were smelling...er...seeing right now. "Look at this place. It stinks!"

"What's with the tree?" Agumon points towards a tree that, for some reason, was growing out of a wall.

"Botanical gardens." is Marcus' brisk reply. "I bet the digimon went for the basement. It's where I'd go if I wanted to find a sewer drain!"

"Can the chatter." Yoshi sighs. "We've got a job to do."

And inside the aforementioned basement, A Numemon was slimming along a wall.

As Marcus reaches the bottom of the stairs, he smirks. "C'mon Agumon! Let's get that overgrown sea slug!"

"Riiiiight!' Agumon smashes his fists together.

"hold it." Thomas stops them. "We need a plan first..."

"Sir, We should block both entrances. It might try to escape." Gaomon states.

"Agreed. Marcus, Go to Stair well B2 and..." Thomas gets cut off.

"don't boss me." Marcus rolls his eyes. "Were you two even listening to me, It doesn't want to be in the sunlight. The Sewer drain is where it's going."

"C'mon boss! I hear water!" Agumon races into the dark and damp basement.

"Let's stop it!" Marcus growls and chases after him.

Thomas growls. "I doubt he's right. Let's cover the other entrance."

"sir yes sir!" Gaomon states as she and Thomas race for stairwell B2.

"Is this all right?" Lalamon asks.

Yoshi sighs. "I don't know. They've got two different styles of fighting, and it clashes so much I think they'll throw each other off balance."

"BOSS THERE!" Agumon points to the fleeing Numemon, heading for another valve to open another sewer pipe.

"It's fightin' time!" Marcus smirks.

A few isles over, Thomas glances to his DATS issue D-terminal. "I'm picking up movement, let's go."

Gaomon races over to a corner, and enters a ready stance.

Numemon pants as it races along the floor.

"Three..." Thomas counts. "Two...ONE!"

_**"DOUBLE BACKHAND!"**_

**_"POWER BLOW!"_**

Gaomon spins into a tornado...

Agumon slashes his open claw down at Numemon...

_***BAM!!!***_

...Both digimon hit each-other as Numemon races away.

"Hehehehehe!"

"ooohh.." Agumon rubs his head. "my head's spinnin'..."

"ahh..." Gaomon shakes her head out. "Not a bad punch there..."

"You got in my way!" Thomas shouts.

"What happened to 'Guard the other door' HUH!?" Marcus growls.

Suddenly, Numemon throws his green sludge at them.

Agumon, gaomon, Marcus, And Thomas all play dodge ball with the slimy substance.

_**"SEED BLAST!!!"**_

_***BAM!!!***_

The numemon is digi-egged.

Agumon blinks some sludge out of his eyes. "Nice save, Lalamon!"

Gaomon pulls a lob of it from her left ear. "I..."

"You four would be lost without me!" Yoshi growls as she picks up the Digi-Egg of Numemon.

"He got in my way!" Thomas accuses angrily.

"I did not. You got in my way." Marcus says calmly, meaning he's very, very, very mad.

"My plan was flawless! It only failed because you didn't listen!" Thomas shouts.

Marcus shrugs. "Ya know, you should listen to your self."

Thomas growls. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"look, Tommy, you said to guard the doors in case Numemon tried to escape. And did you?" Marcus turns his back on the blond genius. "No. You ran down and attacked us in the middle of capture."

"Don't Make me laugh!" Thomas argues.

Yoshi sighs. "This is the worst."

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

Marcus growls as he sits down at the table. "What a jerk."

Sarah raises an eyebrow. "Who is?"

"Oh, this new guy transferred in from Australia or something, and acts like he owns the place." Marcus comments.

"Thomas H. Norstine?" Sarah asks, placing a bowl of rice in front of him. "The Child prodigy who's just returned from his home country?"

"That's the guy." Agumon says before noming a fried egg. "He's got a Gaomon as a partner." he sighs wishfully. "Gaomon..."

"Please, not at the table..." Marcus groans.

Kristy blinks. "Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you should take Agumon with you."

"You'd be telling him the same thing if he was talking about her every waking moment of off-hour time he spends with you." Marcus points a chopstick at her accusingly.

"It's cute." Kristy points her chopstick at him in return.

"It's annoying." Marcus jabs his stick further.

"Cute." Kristy jabs hers further also.

"annoying."

"Cute."

"Annoying."

"Cute."

"Annoying!"

"Cute!"

Seconds later, both brother and sister are using their chopsticks as light sabers in a mock fight.

Sarah sighs and continues to fix dinner.

**AT A BANK_ _ _|**

A strange digital device glows and then beeps as the electronic lock on the door opens.

A thief smirks. "We're in."

"Did you really bypass the security that quickly?" The other thief asks.

"With this puppy, I can do anything!" the first thief boasts.

"Can it get you a girl friend?" The other asks.

The first growls. "Just open the door."

A few minutes later, they were at the main vault.

"Man, this is easy! We broke in, but we didn't break a sweat! Get it?!" The second thief jokes.

"You'll get it if you don't pipe down." The first frowns as he uses the device on the lock.

"So..." The second asks. "where'd you get that thing?"

"Ordered it over the Internet." The first smiles. "Those stupid Americans always use these things!" {AN: I am an American, and I do not take offence at this, mainly because only stupid people rob banks.}

"Cool." The second smiles as the numbered lock signals it's unlocking with a loud...

_***SNAPHisssssss....***_

"AND...We're in." The first smiles.

The second spins the wheel on the vault door.

_"With this, we can break into any bank in the country!" _The first thinks.

"Got it!" The second smiles as he pulls the door open.

"Hey! Wait!" The first growls as his young apprentice races into the room.

"Look at all these jewels!!" The second says in awe as he opens a box.

"Don't lay a hand on anything but the cash oka-wah!" The first trips over the seconds bag, sending his lock device to the ground.

It sparks, and beeps.

"LOOK! THE DOOR!" The second shouts as the vault seals. "What are we gonna do?! We're trapped! We're gonna get thrown in jail, aren't we?!"

"it's your fault!" The first shouts as the device glows. "You left your bag on the floor!"

Suddenly, a Digital Gate opens on the floor, and a thick fog fills the room.

Out of the hole comes a pair of glowing purple eyes.

"What's that...That freaky thing!?" The second shouts as the eyes' body becomes visible.

A Drimogimon.

"Don't come any closer!" The first thief shouts.

"Relax..." Drimogimon tilts his head playfully in a young child's voice. "I just wanna play..."

"P-play!?" The second blinks.

"Wait..." The first smiles. "Does that nose of yours spin?"

"Uhhuh." The digimon nods.

"Let's play a game then." The first smirks. "Drill a hole in this wall!" He points to the door.

"What is he?" the second asks.

"One of those digimon..." The first smiles as he picks up his device. "And he's our friend."

Seconds later, the door has a hole in it.

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

The alarms sound.

"SIR!" Migumi spins in her chair. "We've received a report of a Bank break in."

Miki adds. "Energy signals indicate a digimon was involved."

"This day just keeps getting better and better..." Yoshi yawns.

"Sir, a security camera recorded a device in use that attracts digimon." Migumi adds.

"Hacking through the bank's security system must have opened a gate." Thomas stands up. "The digimon just walked through."

"Not exactly what they were after, I suspect." Gaomon rolls her eyes.

Sampson frowns. "If those thieves got the digimon to work with them..."

"we've got trouble." Kudamon finishes.

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Drimojimon cheers from the back of the van.

"Uh, Boss, can I ride up front?" The second asks.

"Nah, you've got to keep our friend company. Besides, you're too young to ride up front anyways." The first laughs.

"You mean he's staying?" The second asks.

"Yes. Yes he is. And I've got big plans for him..."

**DATS_ _ _|**

"We've identified the signal as..." Miki starts. "Drimogimon."

"Champion level, beast type." Migumi coninues. "he lives deep underground, like the mole he resembles."

"With it's drill nose, it can dig through the ground at extremely high speeds." Kudamon finishes.

"Which means it can strike without warnning." Thomas adds.

"I'm here!" Marcus shouts as he runs in. "You guys just had to not call me, huh?"

"What do you mean? How did you...?" Yoshi asks.

"My digivice." Marcus holds up the data link, with Agumon sleeping on screen.

"Look, Marcus, You're a part of DATS now..." Thomas starts.

"I'm. A. Consultant." Marcus corrects.

"This isn't a game." Thomas continues. "You have to be serious, you have to be..."

"And who, per say, was supposed to call me?" Marcus asks, crossing his arms.

Thomas pales. "I-Uh..."

"Right. Not playing games, huh?" Marcus rolls his eyes and sits down. "So, what are we dealing with?"

He places his Digivice on a panel, then types in his security clearance. The DATS system's security suddenly shouts. "WARNING! ILLEGAL ACCESS!"

"What the...!!?" Marcus blinks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Thomas shouts.

"I didn't do anything!" Marcus shouts back and slams his fist on the panel, shutting it off. "See? All better now."

"What did you do Marcus?" Yoshi asks and examins the terminal.

"I didn't do anything! Somebody blocked my access code!" Marcus growls.

"You erased the records of the bank robbery." Thomas stands up and holds up a flash drive. "I knew you'd do something stupid, so I backed up the files."

"Now if that ain't convenient." Marcus rolls his eyes with a growl.

Kudamon sighs as the allarms sound off. "No, Marcus, That is convenient."

"Sir!" Miki starts. "We've picked up the signal on Drimogimon."

"He's moving at 45 MPH." Migumi adds. "He was in area A, now B."

"NOW C!" Miki shouts.

The commander frowns. "Go." he orders.

**ON THE ROAD_ _ _|**

_"He's now in area D."_

"Got it." Yoshi states as she drives.

"Finally, some good news." Marcus smiles.

Agumon yawns. "So, what'd I miss?"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Thomas orders. "Put this digimon back in your digivice!"

"Asleep I can handel being inside it." Agumon rolls his eyes. "But awake? I can't stand being cramped inside it."

"Besides, there's no rule on Digimon Not being allowed to get out on their own." Yoshi adds with a smile.

"There should be." Thomas growls.

"What was that?" Marcus asks.

"Will you two just can it until we put the digimon away?" Lalamon asks from Yoshi's digivice.

_"He's stoped in area E, sector 2."_

"Roger." Yoshi confirms.

**AT A BANK'S ATM MACHINE_ _ _|**

"YAY! Now we play?" Drimogimon asks.

"Yeah." The first smiles. "Just drill a hole here..."

"X marks the spot!" the second adds.

"OKAY!" Drimogimon starts to work.

Within moments, tons of money flies from the hole.

The two thieves go to collect the money when Yoshi's DATS issued car screeches into the parking lot.

"Drat. The fuzz." the first growls.

"Don't you mean the cops?" the second asks.

"Hold it right there!" Yoshi gets out.

"Step away from the digimon." Thomas orders.

"RAH!" Marcus and Agumon jump onto the roof of the car from the trunk door.

"Hey! They aren't police!" The first growls.

"So, you're drimogimon..." Yoshi starts as she and Thomas pull out their digivices.

**"REALIZE!"**

_"La...la...mon..."_

"SIR YES SIR!"

"AHHH! MORE OF THEM!" The second cries.

"There's no use running!" Gaomon shouts, chasing after the fleeing bandits.

"We'll see." The first starts the engine as the second and Drimojimon jump into the car's trunk.

"RAH!" Agumon runs out into the car's path and jumps onto it's roof, his feet plowing into the ground. "No more running!"

"AGUMON!" Gaomon shouts. "DON'T!"

"Especially without a parting gift!" Marcus growls as he joins in Agumon's blockade.

"Marcus! Stop! That's dangerous!" Lalamon cries out.

The car's slow progress forward comes to a halt, then, reverses.

"This can't be!" the second gasps.

"They can't hold on forever!" The first remains hopeful.

Drimogimon narrows his eyes. _"my friends need me. Playtime's over!"_

Suddenly, the drill mole digimon grows in size, and becomes larger than the car.

**DATS_ _ _|**

"In response to the threat, Drimogimon is growing!" Miki exclaims.

"Not. Good." Kudamon frowns.

**BACK AT THE FIGHT_ _ _|**

"It's huge!" Agumon gasps.

"Who does he think he is?! A stupid Sentai Monster!?" Marcus asks.

"RAAAAAH!" Drimogimon steps towards them, and punches his fist down, tearing the street up.

The two consultants jump away.

"Oh, now it's on!" Marcus growls.

"We need a strategy to counteract his ability to dig through the ground." Thomas thinks.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Marcus' voice cuts through the air. "SSSTTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPP SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!"

Marcus was hanging onto Drimogimon's nose as it spins.

I say was because a second later...

_***splash1!!***_

...He hits the water.

"Always rushing into things..." Thomas sighs. "lead him over the water, Gaomon."

"Sir yes sir." Gaomon races towards the fight.

**"PEPPER BREATH!" **Agumon fires, and...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_***splash2!!***_

...You know...

"AGUMON! Grr... Why don't you try that on someone one tenth your size?" Gaomon asks. **"ROLLING UPPER!!!"**she rolls into a sphere and jumps into the air, uncurling and giving a direct upper cut a moment later.

"Keep it up, don't let him escape into the ground!" Thomas orders.

**"ROLLING UPPER!!!"**

"Yeah. into the harbor!" Marcus smiles. "Right where we'll be waiting...."

"Right boss!" Agumon nods as they start swimming.

_**"Sing a Song..."**_Lalamon enchants the two thieves as Yoshi erases their memories. "night-ey night." She smiles.

**"RAPID BOXING!"**Gaomon rapidly punches Drimogimon onto a dock when he tries to drill underground.

"OUR TURN!"

The Drimogimon looks up...

_***SMASH! Data swirl***_

...and gets an eye full of two fists. Agumon's and Marcus'.

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|**

_**'DNA CHARGE!'**_

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE INTO...GEOGREYMON! RAR!"**

GeoGreymon then grabs the mole, and throws him into the water.

"Ah!" Thomas gasps. "You're going to wreck the plan!"

"No. No we're not." Marcus smirks. "NOW!"

_**"MEGA FLAME!!!"**_GeoGreymon blasts at Drimogimon...

"AH!"

_***splash3!!***_

...but only sets the surface of the water ablaze.

After a moment, the blaze goes out, and Drimogimon is nowhere to be seen.

_**"DNA, CHARGE."**_

**"GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO! GAOGAMON!"**

"Quick! TO Area F!" Thomas shouts as he climbs aboard.

"Sir yes sir!" Gaogamon nods and races off.

"What?" Geogreymon asks.

"He...He tunneled through the bottom of the harbor!" Marcus realizes. "C'mon!"

"RIGHT!" Geogreymon nods, and the two...

_***splash5!!***_

**_*splash6!!*_**

**AREA F_ _ _|**

Drimogimon exits a hole in the ground.

_**"DASH DOUBLE CLAW!"**_

A moment later, Gaogamon attacks.

Drimogimon dives back into his hole...

"You can't escape!' Gaogamon shouts.

Suddenly...

_**"MEGA BURST!!!!!!"**_

...Drimogimon shoots out of the tunnel in a geyser of flame.

He hits the ground with a thud.

"Marcus...Followed him through the tunnel?!" Thomas asks himself in surprise as GeoGreymon with Marcus on his head crawl out of the tunnel.

"It's fightin' time!" Marcus smirks.

"Haven't you done enough damage already?!" Thomas asks.

"Grrr..." Geogreymon growls at Drimogimon.

Drimogimon attacks with his drill nose.

Horn and Drill connect and deflect, and Drimogimon crashes into the ground.

Suddenly, a Digital Gate opens!

"Awaiting orders, Sir?" Gaogamon asks.

"STOP HIM!" Marcus shouts.

"Right!" Geogreymon fires a blast of fire. _**"MEGA FLAME!!"**_

"AGREED!" Thomas shouts.

Gaogamon nods and launches a tornado of energy. _**"SPIRAL BLOW!!"**_

Instead of the two attacks connecting and obliterating Drimogimon at one point as all contenders believed, they instead cancel each-other out.

"What!?" Marcus and Thomas blink.

Drimogimon smiles and dives into the gate, which seals up immediately.

"That...didn't go to plan." Gaogamon sighs.

GeoGreymon frowns. "Our attacks canceled each-other out!"

"Digimon attacks don't cancel out." Thomas growls.

"What just happened here?" Marcus asks.

**DATS_ _ _|**

"the blockades to sectors E and F has been lifted, and the bank thieves have been arrested." Miki smiles.

"But what about that?" Migumi asks.

"What do you mean, 'they canceled each other out'?" The commander asks.

"Exactly what it means." Thomas answers. "they just reflected each other."

Marcus sighs. "we would've had him if they hadn't diflected."

"Regardless." Kudamon frowns. "You let personal issues get in the way of the mission."

"I didn't do..." Marcus starts.

"Not you, Marcus." The commander cuts him off.

"Surely you don't expect me to...!"

Kudamon cuts Thomas off also. "It was your authorization code that locked Marcus' out and erased the data which you oh-so-conveniently backed up."

"You haven't liked Marcus from the moment you returned to DATS. Because of this, you did not work together with your team mates." The commander scolds. "Yoshino, Thomas, and Marcus. You three are the core field team of this division of DATS. You are supposed to act like one. Not three separate ones!"

Thomas frowns. "Sir I..."

"Also, there is the matter of Drimogimon." Kudamon adds. "If he gathers enough digimon, he could re-invade with an insurmountable force."

"We would have had him if Marcus hadn't..." Thomas starts.

"If I recall." Sampson cuts him off. "You both attacked at the same time. Both attacks canceled each other out. Attacks don't do that."

"Digimon respond to human emotions. Your hatred carried over the bond and caused GaoGamon's attack to react negatively to GeoGreymon's." Kudamon finishes. "You let the digimon escape because you have not accepted your team mates."

"Sir. Let me use the digital dive." Thomas asks.

"The Digital Dive?" The commander asks.

"The device that sends the digieggs back?" Marcus asks.

Yoshi nods. "One and the same."

"We still have a chance to win this battle. Let me go to the digital world, and defeat Drimogimon." Thomas pleads.

"I will not allow it with your personal emotions as they are currently." The commander frowns.

"But Sir, We can' just give up! I can...!"

"Enough! I do not know what happened to you in Austria, but it has had a negative effect on your performance. You are forbidden to use the Digital Dive to retrieve Drimogimon. You ALL Are." The commander turns to leave. "End of story."

**THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Yoshi yawns as she goes to take a sip of her caffeine hyped Hot chocolate. "Man this has been a dull shift..."

She turns a page in her magazine. "Not that I'm complaining about having a little down time. Especially after the commander blew up like that..."

"It sounds like that's exactly what you're doing." Lalamon complains. She sighs as she takes in the pictures on the page "aww...Kittens!"

"Yeah, look at them sleeping, I sure wish I could take a name right about now..." Yoshi yawns.

The door to the room opens suddenly.

Yoshi looks up. "What in the dark zone?"

She and Lalamon walk over to the door.

"Hello?" Lalamon asks. "Is anyone there?"

Just when they walk out of the room and into the hallway, the doors seal shut with the ever so familiar "SNAPHissssssss...."

"HEY!" Yoshi bangs against the door with her fists. "Let me in!"

Lalamon floats over to the door controls, and enters her code. "YOSHI! We've been locked out!"

"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" She shouts.

Inside, her pleads are a faint whisper to Thomas as the Digital Dive machine's glow fills the room.

"HEY! LET ME IN!"

_**"SEED BLAST!"**_

Thomas enters the machine just as the doors blast open.

"THOMAS! NO!" Yoshi gasps as the DATS agent vanishes from view.

"I didn't see that comming..." Lalamon blinks.

YOSHI: "Next time on digimon!"

"Thomas did a Digital Dive?! I'll teach him to be sneaker than me!"

"Just bring him back and don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Make sure you're both at the point of entry by oh five hundred okay? Or else we can't bring you back."

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"you got outsmarted by a giant gopher!"

"AHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Get a load of the genius!"

"RAAAAH!!!"

"AH! QUIT IT!"

_"ATTACK!"  
_**  
"MEGA FLAME!"**

**"SPIRAL BLOW!"**

_END


	7. Digital World, Here We Come!

**FACTS OF LIFE: THE BLUE GRAVITY GUN RULES, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, CROWBARS MAKE BETTER WEAPONS THAN FISTS, AND THE UNIVERSE IS FALLING TO PIECES. **_**DONG MA?**_

_*cue Gouing*_

MARCUS/AGUMON: _Digital World, Here we come!_

**DATS' HQ_ _ _|**

Thomas Sighs. _Commander Sampson will regret not sending me after Drimogimon..._

He cleverly opens the Door on the other side of the room, drawing Yoshi and Lalamon out.

"Sorry, My friends." He closes the door, and ignores the pounding on the other side.

Gaomon frowns from inside the digivice. _If we just knew why mine and Agumon's attacks canceled each other out...Maybe Drimogimon wouldn't have escaped..._

"HEY! Let me in!"

"We've been locked out!"

"OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

Thomas grimaces as the Digital Dive powers up.

"LET ME IN!"

The DATS Agent walks into the device, and lets it's energies absorb him.

_**"SEED BLAST!"**_

"THOMA---!" The DATS Main room vanishes from Thomas' eye sight in a burst of data.

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~! _

Marcus growls as he answers his Bedside phone. "...H'lo...?" His sleep deprived eyes snap open as he sits up dramatically. "HE DID _WHAT_!!?"

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

"Thomas did a Digital Dive?!" Marcus asks, shocked enough to hear it in person, then slams his fist into his hand. "I'll teach him to be sneakier than me!"

"What was he thinking?" Lalamon asks. "the Digital Dive hasn't been tested on Humans yet!"

"There!" Yoshi smiles as her computer terminal beeps. "I've got his Digivice signal!"

"How'd you do that?" Agumon asks.

"Tracers." Is her reply. "We send them through every now and again to keep an eye on the political situation of the Digital world...In this case I'm just scanning for his Digivice!"

"and it says he's alive!" Lalamon sighs in relief...

_**...DOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo.....**_

...Marcus frowns as the Tracer's signal is lost. "Now that's just got to be intentional."

Yoshi sighs. "We've got to get him back somehow..."

"I'll go after him." Marcus volunteers. "I'll do a Digital Dive."

Yoshi sighs. "There's no talking you out of this?"

"Nope." Agumon and Marcus grin.

Moments later...

"I'm sending you to where we lost the Tracer's lock on Thomas. Just bring him back and don't do anything stupid, okay?" Yoshi sighs as Marcus and Agumon enter the Digital Dive.

"Make sure you're both at the point of entry by oh five hundred okay? Or else we can't bring either of you back." Lalamon concludes.

"I'm not stupid, ya know." Marcus sighs as he glances to his digivice's clock 12:08 A.M. "I wish I had a crowbar right about now..."

"I wish I had some fried eggs!" Agumon pokes his partner in the side.

"Here we go..." Yoshi says as the orange glow of the digital dive fills the darkened room. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks." Marcus nods.

"DIGI-PORT: OPEN!" Lalamon cries out.

Marcus and Agumon digitize away in a flash, and the room returns to it's normal darkness.

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH........................!!!!!"

_**THUD!**_

Marcus blinks. "Woah...what a weird place..."

"AHH! BOSS! The sky and ground switched places!"

Marcus looks over to Agumon, who was doing a head stand. "No...you're the one who's upside down..."

...

"My first time in the digital world." Marcus looks around the earth like environment.

"Mine too!" Agumon's eyes are wide in excitement.

"But you're a digimon!"

"True, but I've been at DATS as long as I can remember!"

...

Marcus takes a leaf off of a nearby plant. "It doesn't look like I Imagined it..."

Agumon hops up from behind several rocks. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Marcus walks over to find a river.

"What funny water..." Agumon comments as their reflections in the water pixel-ate and return to normal.

"I get it...Everything's made up of Data!" Marcus smiles.

"LOOK!"

Marcus looks up to the sky, where several Airdramon fly in a V formation. "Flying dragons..."

"Look!" Agumon points at several Tsunomon.

"Neat!"

"What are those?!"

"Yokomon." Marcus rolls his eyes. "Now, come on, we're not here for sight seeing!"

"Right! We'll find that mole and blast him to oblivion!" Agumon grins.

"What about thomas?" Marcus asks.

**DATS_ _ _| REAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"Forget about Thomas!" Yoshi mimics Marcus. "Let him find his own way home!" She huffs, and crosses her arms. "What's stopping him from saying that?"

"I don't think marcus would ever say that!" Lalamon starts.

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"I say we forget him!" Agumon smirks. "Let him find his own way home!"

"But we're here to find him. Not to fight this time." Marcus reminds. "and another thing..."

"What's that?!" Agumon points at a glass/ice like sculpture in the distance.

"Looks like a castle of some sort." Marcus shrugs. "Let's go."

"But boss..." Agumon starts. "Some-thing's coming!"

"Huh?" Marcus looks over his shoulder. "What...?"

The ground underneath Agumon and Marcus explodes away, revealing...

"Heheh....You thought you could catch me too?"

...Drimogimon!

"What the...!?" Marcus pulls a back flip, landing behind the behemoth.

"Nuh-uh! You found us!" Agumon comments.

"Oh..." Drimogimon sweat drops. "Right...."

Silence.

"Weeeeeell..." The mole scratches his head. "This is kinda awkward. But..."

"Out with it already!" Marcus growls.

"GOTTA GO!" Drimogimon jumps over Agumon, and dives again.

"WAIT!" Marcus shouts as Agumon dives after the Mole. "This is the worst..."

He jumps after his partner into the tunnels.

**REAL WORLD_ _ _| DATS_ _ _|  
**  
"Diver Two's Signal...Has been lost!" Lalamon gasps.

"This is the worst..." Yoshi pales.

"Try expanding the parameters of your search." lalamon suggests. "Underground may work!"

"Please let me find them...!" Yoshi types furiously, not noticing the doors opening.

"Find who?" comes the commander's voice.

"Marcus, Who's after Thomas..." Yoshi explains. "Now both of them are missing and I...!" She pales again.

"In what world?" Kudamon asks from Sampson's shoulder.

Yoshi and Lalamon look at the both of them and sweat drop.

"Sever 1-13!" Yoshi lies. "It's....A..."

"Massive, Multi-Player, On-line, Roll-playing game." Lalamon finishes.

"Is that so...?" The commander raises an eyebrow.

"Ahhh..." Lalamon slowly withdraws herself from the room. "I know, Yoshi shouldn't be playing games at this hour...and...I think I left my bathtub running!"

Yoshi sighs. _This is the worst..._

_**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**_** TUNNELS_ _ _|**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Drimojimon cries as Agumon constantly blasts his back with fire.

_This is the worst! _Marcus sighs as he climbs down level after level, following the two digimon with a considerable lead. _Since when am I the calm headed one? I get that I may act...over violent some of the time...But Still! This is crazy! Agumon's not listening AT ALL!_

Soon he enters a cavern, where Agumon is trying to blast Drimogimon while he dives and surfaces and dives and surfaces again.

"It's a big game of whack-a-mole!" Marcus gasps, then jumps down to help his partner. "We've got to get out of here!"

"No way boss! This guy ran away before! And I'm not letting him do it again!" Agumon growls. "Are you with me?"

"It depends on the...!" Marcus trails off as he notices the ground starting to crack.

Drimojimon surfaces, and starts to pound the ground with his fore-paws, causing the cavern to start to collapse.

Then... Marcus and Agumon fall through the floor.

**MORE AND MORE TUNNELS_ _ _|**

"Ow...." Agumon sighs. "At least these rocks broke our fall!"

"More like I Broke it..." Marcus grumbles from underneath the Dino.

"YOU TWO!" comes the familiar voice of...

"THOMAS!" The "consultant" smiles. Finally, they were nearly home free...

"What are you doing here?" comes another voice...

"GAOMON!" Agumon grins. Finally, a friendly face!

"So..." Thomas starts as the two rescuers untangle themselves. "You fell for his cave in trap too?"

"Wait...You're saying that you got outsmarted by a giant gopher?!" Marcus asks.

He and Agumon burst into laughter.

"What ever...." Thomas turns to face Gaomon, and then winces.

"Hey..." marcus stops laughing long enough to notice the blood flowing down the side of Thomas' left leg. "You're hurt!"

"I don't need your help..." Thomas starts, but nearly collapses without support from the wall.

"YES YOU DO!" Marcus growls as he helps his fellow agent up. "Haven't you figured it out by now?"

"Figured what out?"

"You're too smart for your own good!" Marcus is completely serious. "You can't put aside your differences for five seconds to work together with someone who happens to be a LITTLE lower in IQ! You think that just because you've been with DATS since it's proverbial founding that you're better than me! And yet your digimon is only at champion, for as long as I've been with DATS, I've only seen CHAMPIONS. Everyone's got a long way to go before they can Change."

Thomas is at a loss for words.

"Now come on! Just because I'm the new guy, you think that I should learn everything you know! Maybe I should, Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe YOU still have something to learn from me? Have you ever thought about that?" Marcus asks. "You need to step aside sometimes, and just THINK it through. Don't let anger blind you, it only causes pain and suffering. I should know..." he sighs. "Now let's get out of here, we can argue later!" Marcus grins. "Ready to get out of here guys?"

The group starts down the tunnels, and, some time later, they come across a virtual maze of pathways.

"A fork in the road." Gaomon ponders. "How..."

**DATS_ _ _| EARTH_ _ _|**

"...IDIOTIC, HALF BAKED PLAN THAT IS BOUND TO FAIL?!" Sampson finishes.

"Why did you break protocol, Yoshino?" Kudamon asks.

"Technically, Thomas is the only one who's broken any rules today!" Yoshi notes. "Marcus, as a Consultant, can do whatever he pleases to solve the case. And I, as you can see, haven't left my shift all night!"

"It's true!" Lalamon adds.

Sampson frowns.

"They have a point..." Kudamon sighs.

**TUNNELS, TUNNELS, AND MORE TUNNELS_ _ _| DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"How come you haven't digivolved gaomon yet?" Marcus asks. "It'd save a lot of time..."

"If I Digivolved..." gaomon lightly taps the wall of the tunnel, setting the whole place into a minor tremmor center. "...There would be another collapse."

"Drimogimon has it set so that any sudden change in preassure would set a chain reaction, and burry us all." Thomas explanation cuts short as they come to another fork in the road. "Another one?"

"Let's go....That way!" marcus points to the right.

"The left is a better path to stick to." Thomas frowns.

"And look where it's gotten us so far!" Marcus bends down, and picks up a coin. "We've been Left already. And it leads back here. How come you didn't think of this?!"

"I..." his cheeks turn red as he mutters something.

"What was that?" Agumon asks.

"I said, I left my wallet at home!" Thomas growls. "I didn't think I'd need it!"

"So, right we go!" Marcus laughs lightly and pulls his fellow agent towards that path.

A few moments later...

"WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE BOSS?!" Agumon asks.

"As long as we stick to ONE SIDE and don't zig zag every time a new path comes up, we'll reach the surface in no time!" Marcus gives a thumbs up. "Don't be such a downer!"

**DATS_ _ _|**

The clicking was getting on Sampson's nerves. "HAVEN'T YOU FOUND THEM YET?!"

"The Tracer's can't get a lock on their digivices." Miki frowns.

"Maybe if you...!" Yoshi starts.

"SILENCE!" Sampson growls.

Kudamon sighs.

**THE TUNNELS_ _ _|**

Marcus sighs as they stand at a ledge over a very large tunnel. "Well... We're gonna have to jump..."

"no." Thomas crosses his arms. "We'll go back and to the left."

"Which will lead us back to that cross road again." Gaomon reminds him.

"BOSS! HE'S BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Agumon cheers. "Is it fightin' time yet?!"

Marcus looks down, and sure enough, there's drimogimon. "I've got a plan."

"Marcus!' Thomas shouts. "Don't you remember, we can't...!"

"Fight in the tunnels!" Marcus finishes. "Exactly my point!"

"We can't win at Rookie level! We have to...!" Thomas starts.

"NO!" Marcus walks over, pulls Thomas off of the ground, and slings him over his shoulder. "We're doing this my way!"

"But, Boss!" Agumon blinks.

"Gaomon, Follow my lead!" Marcus orders.

"Don't order my...!" Thomas starts, again.

"COWABUNGA!" Marcus builds a running start, then jumps off the ledge.

Gaomon shrugs, then charges at Agumon, Slinging him over her shoulder like Marcus had with Thomas, and jumps off the ledge.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Drimogimon shouts in supprise as Marcus and gaomon land as well as they can onto a moving target.

Thomas grabs tightly onto Drimogimon as he starts tunneling wildly. "I Told you this wouldn't work!"

"GIVE ME A MINUTE, WOULD YA?!" Marcus climbs up onto the Mole's head.

"What?" The mole stops his charge upon spotting Marcus right on top of his nose.

"Hi there!" Marcus smiles...

_***SMASH!***_

...as his fist impacts the mole between the eyes!

Drimogimon's drill nose spins out of control, startling him.

Marcus jumps up, snagging the fur above Drimogimon's eyes, then yanks it hard in one direction.

The Mole shrieks in supprise as his body reacts involuntarily.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Marcus cheers as the mole tunnels vertically through the dirt, and into sunlight.

"SIR! We should Jump off!" Gaomon suggests.

"HANG ON!" Marcus laughs as Drimogimon lands on the ground, but instead of tunneling, Marcus yanks the hair in his hands again, in another direction. "I want to go...THIS WAY!" The mole's body reacts by following Marcus' steering.

"Where are we going!?" Thomas asks.

"Aren't you the one who said to pick your own battle fields?" Marcus retaliates.

"LOOK!" Agumon grins as he spots the Ice/Glass fortress.

"It's made of...Crystal!" Thomas realizes as they skid through the entrance and into the main chamber. "He can't tunnel here!"

"And now...." Marcus smashes his fist into drimogimon's skull. "...It's FIGHTIN' TIME!"

_***data swirl***_

"Let's Do it, Boss!" Agumon worms himself out of gaomon's grip, and jumps to the ground.

**EVOLUTION_ _ _|**

Marcus connects his DNA charge to the Data Link's top. _**"DNA CHARGE!"**_

_**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"**_

Data swarms and changes.

_**"GEOGREYMON! RAR!"**_

"Our Turn, Sir!" Gaomon nods.

_**"DNA CHARGE!"**_

Thomas summons his DNA charge, and sends it through his digivice.

_**"GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"**_

And soon, it was two champions, versus a champion.

_**"GAOGAMON! RAH!"**_

"Go Get that Mole!" Marcus orders.

"RIGHT BOSS!" GeoGreymon charges towards Drimogimon. _**"HORN IMPULSE!"**_

**DATS_ _ _| MOMENTS EARLIER_ _ _|**

"Hold up!" Migumi starts. "I'm getting something..."

"Both Diver signal's are alive!" Miki cheers.

Yoshi and Lalamon sigh in relief.

Then, the alarms sound.

"What is it now?" Sampson asks.

"Drimogimon's signal!" Miki gasps.

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

The Mole was tiny compared to GeoGreymon. So much so, that he could easily avoid the attack.

Then he pulled his ace card...

...Drimojimon Grew.

"great! This guy's got a growth spurt!" Marcus growls.

_**"DASH DOUBLE CLAW!"**_

Gaogamon slashes at the larger mole, but he just bats her away.

_**"MEGA BURST!"**_

GeoGreymon launches a fire blast at the seemingly unmovable target...

...That still somehow jumps over it!?

Then, Drimogimon launches his drills like missiles.

Gaogamon huffs as she runs away from the seeking missile like contraptions.

GeoGreymon throws a punch at the mole, hoping to score a hit...

_**SMASH!**_

...But hits the crystalline walls instead.

"Marcus, remember the last battle?" Thomas asks.

"Do I...? Of course I remember it!" Marcus growls. "Geogreymon's and Gaogamon's attacks canceled each other out!"

"Do you suppose, what might happen if we combine them?" Thomas asks.

"Well, I don't know...But let's find out..." Marcus grins.

"RECALL!/GET BACK OVER HERE!" The two Agents call their digimon back to their side.

"The timing has to be precise." Thomas starts. "Or else it all fails."

"When we give the signal..." Marcus smirks. "Does it really need saying?"

Drimogimon rolls to a halt, and stares at his competitors.

He shifts his foot slightly, sending a piece of crystal flying.

"ATTACK NOW"! The DATS Agents order.

_**"MEGA FLAME!"**_

Fire...

_**"SPIRAL BLOW!"**_

...And wind...

_**"PYRO SPINNER!"**_

...Work as one...

"Awesome!" Marcus grins. "A flaming tornado!"

...To defeat a common enemy.

"The opposing attacks didn't cancel out this time. The fused together!" Thomas narrates. "By combining attacks, the strength has increased significantly."

"Who cares?" Marcus asks. "All that matters is that we're winning!"

Drimogimon, who had been preparing to attack, was singed, burned, and destabilized by the fire attack in his one moment of hesitation.

In essence: he was turned into a digi-egg by the combo.

"Haha! We showed him!" Marcus laughs. "he's an egg!"

GeoGreymon and Gaogamon grin.

"HAHAHA! Man! That was great!"

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

The three Agents stand before their commander.

"YOU FOOLS!" Sampson growls.

Kudamon sighs and translates. "You were able to get back _THIS_ time, but what about the next? Or the next? Or how about the time after that?" He frowns. "If you failed...there are so many pitfalls in the digital world that even _**I**_ do not understand."

"As members of this organization, you must follow the rules!" Commander Sampson cuts Marcus' interruption off. "CONSULTANT OR _**NOT.**_ I have only one thing to say to you all!"

You could cut the tension with a Saw blade launched from a gravity manipulating device.

Sampson turns his back on them. "Well done."

"Wha....!!?" the Dats Agents blink.

"It's good to know you all can handle a crisis like this." He smirks, though not seen by his subordinates. "Just in case..."

"SIR!" They all salute.

MARCUS: Next time on Digimon!

"RAAAH!"

"I can't take this! I don't want to be your employee!"

"Well, I don't want to be your Boss!"

"Can you believe that guy?"

"You're a complete mystery to me, calm one second, angry the next."

"He won't escape! C'mon Agumon!... Oh Wait...  
He won't come anymore... I'll just do it myself then!"

"Hmmf."

"Will they ever get over this?"

"every team has it's up's and down's."

END.


	8. The Ultimate Team, No more?

_**QUOTE OF THE DAY: "We're gonna explode? I don't wanna explode!"**_MARCUS: _The Ultimate Team...No more?_

*cue Gouing*

**DATA FIELD BETWEEN TWO WORLDS_ _ _|**

The Bakumon and His Viral Garurumon escort were running for their lives.

**"FIRE ROCKET!"**

"BOOM BUBBLE! PAH!"

Two Digimon known by their Partners as "Agu(mon)" and "Patamon" are the reason for this. A lone human is escorting them.

"They're not going to be happy if we lose them!" the partner to the Agumon, holding an orange trimed digivice, notes.

"Let's not then!" The Patamon narrows it's eyes.

The Viral Garurumon growls then turns to face his attackers. "Go ahead to the emergence zone! I'll emerge here and draw them out into a different part of the real world!"

The Bakumon nuzzles into the wolf's fur for one last time. "...bye...Onii-san...!" he sniffs, before flying away from his brother as he catches his pursuers in a Data Field.

"I'll Never Forget you!" The Bakumon cries out before continuing on to the Human world.

**HUMAN WORLD_ _ _|**

Agumon, the Employee of Marcus Damon, jumps off of the bridge onto the Tortomon underneath.

**"PEPPER BREATH!"**

The Attack hits the back of the Tortomon's neck. It cries out in supprise, and glares at his unexpected passenger.

"We're not done yet!!" Marcus Damon, in his normal street fighting clothes, jumps out from the shadows, and punches the Tortomon in the eye.

_***data Swirl***_

The Tortomon rears back in supprise, sending Agumon off onto the ground.

"You okay Agumon!?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah! Just fine!" Agumon grins as he stumbles to his feet.

"Great! Then it's FIGHTING TIME!" Marcus slams his D.N.A. Charge covvered hand onto the top of his Digivice. _**"DNA! CHARGE!"**_

Agumon Digivolves into GeoGreymon!

Tortomon gulps. "Uhoh."

GeoGreymon Grabs Tortomon by the shell, and flings him into the air. **"MEGA BURST!"**

The Tortomon Digitizes in the resulting explosion.

Not one second later, a DATS registered vehical pulls up.

Yoshino sighs. "And we missed all the action."

Thomas raises an eyebrow. "And since when do you care about 'action'?"

"Since it's the first major emergence in the last two months!" Yoshi mutters as she exits the vehical.

Thomas sighs. "I'll say one thing about him, for a reckless Street fighter, he has a way of minimizing damage to the surrounding area."

"Why thank you, Thomas!" Marcus grins as he walks up, while spining the Tortomon egg on his finger as if it were a basket ball.

"Thanks or no thanks, you shouldn't rush into battle without us!" Yoshi pokes Marcus in the chest. "That was the first major Champion level emergence in MONTHS!"

"Hey! I'm a consultant!" Marcus shrugs. "I don't HAVE to follow your rules."

"yeah! And plus! We're the ultimate team!" Agumon cheers. "No Digimon can beat us!"

"Yeah! We're the Best fighters this side of Odaiba!" Marcus laughs. "You'd have to be crazy to think we'd ever lose!"

As Yoshi went into a round of "This is the Worst" And Thomas surveyed the surrounding buildings for damage, no-one noticed the almost Miniscule Digital Field above them, nor the Bakumon floating inside it.

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _| THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**Marcus and Agumon glare at eachother as their chopsticks snag the final last fried egg at the same moment.

"Hey, It's MINE." Marcus frowns.

"You had the last one!" Agumon Frowns back.

This was just the latest in a series of events following the sun's rising that morning.

The First: Marcus had steped on Agumon's foot when he had gotten out of bed that morning. The Second: Agumon had slipped on the bar of soap Marcus had used in his shower that morning. The Third: Marcus had gotten a face full of Refridgerator door when Agumon had opened it before breakfast. And The Fourth: Well, they were out of eggs.

Agumon snags the egg from Marcus and tosses it into his mouth in a sudden burst of movement. "You Snooze you Loose!"

"What ever happened to me being the Boss here?!" Marcus asks, suddenly enraged.

"Consider this a Profit sharing Program!" Agumon snaps, before turning to his Rice bowl.

As they break into Arguement, Kristy sighs. "What's gotten into them?"

Sarah turnes to reply when a knock comes from the door. "I'll be right back."

"Well, Why Don't you give me a pay check then!" Agumon demands.

"I Don't have a paying job! For One!" Marcus growls. "And two, Why aren't you more carefull when you open doors?! HUH!?!"

"FINE! Don't count on me to bail you out anymore!" Agumon shouts, then turns away from Marcus, arms crossed over his chest.

"Huh?" Marcus blinks, suddenly confused. None of the previous arguements had gone in THIS dirrection before.

"Face it, you'd be lost without me!" Agumon continues smugly.

"WHAT?!" All thoughts of confusion are immedately dispelled as Marcus retalliates. "With out me! You'd be back in the Digital World! Without me, You couldn't Digivolve! WITHOUT ME...!"

Agumon suddely throws a right hook, knocking Marcus out of his chair, and to the floor. "Fine then! I'll Go back to the Digital world!"

Marcus glares at his Partner and goes to retaliate when his Mom comes back into the room.

"M-Marcus, c-can I have a word?"

Marcus glares at Agumon. "We'll finish this later!" He gets up from the floor, and walks into the Living room.

He takes a deep breath, then asks. "What's up?"

"That was a Missionary from Africa." Sarah starts, tears brimming in her eyes. "His group found...They found him."

Marcus' eyes widen. "Y-You don't mean...?"

"He's Dead." His mom then wraps her arms around her son in a tight hug as she breaks down into tears. "I...he's really gone..."

Marcus closes his eyes. _This can't be right. It just can't be! Dad...!_

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

Yoshi looks up as Marcus enters the room, Agumon nowhere in sight. "Where's...?"

He tosses His orange Digivice at her without a word.

Yoshi fumbles to catch it, but gasps when she does. Agumon was sitting inside.

Lalamon hovvers over. "Why's Agumon inside the digivice? He hates it in there!"

Marcus slumps down into a chair and sighs. "No big deal. Really."

Agumon protests from the screen. _"no big deal!? HAH! You couldn't defeat anything Big OR small without me!"_

Marcus glares at the digivice. "Oh Be quiet!" He stands up, then barrels out the door.

"What's going...?" Thomas starts as he enters the room, noting the annoyed Marcus he had just passed. "...On?"

"No Clue." Yoshi shrugs, then places the Digivice on the desk. "But I have a feeling someone's being imature."

**RANDOM PARK_ _ _|**

Marcus, laying on a bench, sighs as he looks up at the stormy clouds above him. "What is going on today?"

"I'd say it's a thunderstorm." A chipper voice says from next to him.

Marcus looks up to see a girl with short, brown hair, and light green eyes. "yeah? well, That's just great."

"Mind if I have a seat?" the girl asks.

"Sure." Marcus sits up and lets the girl sit next to him. "I'm Marcus by the way."

"Sakura." The girl smiles. "bad day?"

"You could say that." Marcus sighs. "I got into a fight with my best friend today. On top of that, I find out my dad's dead."

"Ow, sounds rough." Sakura smiles. "Well, I'm sure it'll get better soon!"

"yeah, I'll bet."

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

"come on out agumon!" Miki and Megumi were attempting to get Agumon to come out of the Digivice.

"Look what I have!" Miki smiles as she pulls a Cheese burger from a standard brown paper bag. "A Cheese Burger wraped in another cheese burger with a cheeseburger for desert!"

_"go Away."_ Agumon replies.

Megumi sighs, then pats the edge of the digivice. "I'll keep it warm for when you change your mind."

_"Yeah. Suuuure you will."_

Yoshi sighs. "What's gotten into him today?"

"I don't know, but it isn't normal." Thomas frowns. "It's as if the entire world's gone crazy today. This thunderstorm is messing with every electronic device in town."

Gaomon looks up suddenly. "Has anyone seen the Commander today?"

**BATTING RANGE_ _ _|**

**BWAMPH!**

Marcus swings the bat towards the incomming ball, but it misses. "Oh COME ON! Nothing is going right today!"

"Well, it's only been two rounds so far, You'll warm up to it!" Sakura smiles and reloads the machine.

"Yeah. yeah." He then looks at the girl's crimson eyes. "Say, do you wear collored contacts? I could've sworn they were green a minute ago."

"Really?" The girl blinks, back to green. "Maybe it's just a trick of the light?"

"Yeah...maybe..." Marcus frowns. _This isn't right..._ "hey, let's go get some lunch! I'm starving!"

Sakura smiles. "Sure!"

**DATS_ _ _|**

Gaomon picks up the orange Digivice. "Agumon, would you mind explaining what happened today, exactly?"

_"No, I'd rather not."_

She sighs. "You sure about that?"

_"Sure I'm Sure."_

Gaomon turns the digivice upside down, sending the digimon inside tumbling about.

_'WAAAAH! What was that for?!"_ Agumon grumbles, rubbing his head.

"I figured since you and Marcus are always hitting Digimon, I thought a good whack to the head would return your common sense." Gaomon winks to the digimon inside the digivice, before tossing it over her shoulder onto the counter.

_"HEEEEY!"_

**OUTSIDE THE BATTING RANGE_ _ _|**

Marcus and the strange girl Named Sakura were walking out of the building when a fellow batter bumps into Marcus' shoulder.

"hey! Watch where you're going!" The Man exclaims.

"Sorry, I've been having a bad..." Marcus turns to face the man and stops. "...day."

"Yeah! Well, That's no good reason for it, Damon!" The man, A former Street Fighter named Jimmy, Smirks. "And now I'll make good on my promise and make you a dead man!"

Marcus stares at the man before him. _This CAN'T be possible! It can't be Jimmy! But he's talking the same! He's standing the same! He's even wearing the same clothes!_ "You've got to be _**Kidding **_me!"

"This is no Joke Damon!" Jimmy's smirk widens. "I'm gonna ghost you!"

Sakura wraps her arms around Marcus. "Let's just go, Marcus."

_This can't be real!_ Marcus' mind races a mile a minute as he puts the pieces of the puzzle together. _Everything today's been off! Now I know why!_

Sakura tugs on Marcus' arm. "Ignore him!"

Marcus starts laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny, Damon?!" Jimmy asks, annoyed. "Think you can TAKE _**ME?!**_"

Marcus slows his laughter as he catches his breath. "oh Jimmy! You crack me up!"

Sakura tugs on Marcus' arm again. "Come on, let's just go!"

Marcus shrugs the girl off and takes a step towards the street fighter. "You almost had me there for a second!"

Jimmy takes an agressive stance. "I'm warnnin' ya Damon! I'll Ghost ya!"

Marcus laughs again, louder. "Oh come on! Don't you see the irony here? A _Dead man_ telling me that **I'M **the one who's gonna _**DIE**_?!" he laughs again.

"What did you say?!" Jimmy asks, angered.

"Two years ago, a street fighter stole his parrent's car and wrapped it around a tree!" Marcus recounts, then pokes Jimmy in the chest. "That was you, Jimmy. Remember?"

"I n-never did n-no such th-th-thing!" Jimmy stutters out.

"Oh! But you did! But. You. Did." Marcus laughs as he twirls around dramaticly. "I couldn't put it together! Me and Agumon getting into a fight! My Dad's body being found in _**Africa **_of all places! A very, very cute girl." He winks at Sakura. "Just comes along and asks me to open up? SURE! All of these things COULD happen." Marcus holds up his thumb and index finger an inch appart. "Very remotely, yes, but it COULD happen!" He laughs yet again. "But you, Jimmy, You _**CAN'T**_ be here! Not even Remotely!"

And with that, Marcus throws his fist into Jimmy's face.

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _| **

Bakumon are Rookie Level Digimon who specialize in Dreams and Nightmares.

When Our little refugee saw Agumon with Marcus, he mistakenly misplaced him with the Agu(mon) that had attacked him and his brother. The human had an orange digivice too.

So, Bakumon decided to get revenge against his mistaken attackers. He followed them home, and waited for them to go to sleep.

After a few moments to confirm that they were asleep, Bakumon phased into the room and intoned "Nightmare Syndrome," an attack that mutated the peacefull dreams of the recepient into Nightmares. He Went for the human first, then he would take out the Raptor once he had died in his dreams.

What Bakumon hadn't expected was Marcus opening his left eye, mid attack, and saying one simple thing.

"I see you."

_**WHAM!**_

*Data Swirl*

Bakumon flew through the bedroom door with a "CRUNCH," bounced down the stairs with a lot of "Ooof"s, and rolled to a stop at the front door with a "THUD."

Bakumon slowly gets to his feet, and shakes the cobwebs out of his head before looking up the staircase to see an enraged Marcus Damon, standing at the top of said stairs with his fist covvered in a D.N.A. Charge, and a snarling Agumon, annoyed that his peacfull slumber had been disturbed.

"You almost had me there." Marcus smirks. "_Almost._"

Agumon growls. "No-body pulls the wool over the Boss's eyes!"

"I..." Bakumon gulps. "I..Uh...I..." He phases then dashes through the door and into the street.

_I've got to escape! I've got to get somewhere safe!_ Bakumon cries to himself as The Ultimate Team chases him down the street.

"After him Agumon!" Marcus orders.

"Right Boss!"

Bakumon spins around and spits out a cloud of toxic fog. **"VIRUS DELETE!"**

Agumon launches a fire ball that burns the fog out of existance. **"PEPPER BREATH!"**

Bakumon's eyes widen in fear. _Oh no! What would Onii-san do?!_ His eyes then narrow in determination. _Of Course!_

**"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!"**

A thick fog envelops the entire street.

"what the?!" Agumon blinks as he suddenly looses sight of the target and of Marcus. "Now what'd he do?!"

Suddenly, Gaomon walks up to Agumon. _"Hey Agumon." _She leans forward and kisses him on the nose.

Agumon blinks in confusion. "Wha...?"

Elsewhere in the fog: Marcus stops in his tracks as The girl from his dream, Sakura, appears infront of him.

_"Please don't go, Marcus!"_ she pleads.

"You're Not Real!" Marcus Plows through the illusion easily. "Nothing in here is Real Agumon!"

Suddenly, Drimojimon drills out of the ground, and he has Kristy in his claws. _"Hehe! You can't stop me! Nah nah nah nah nah!"_

Marcus grimaces. "Not you again!"  
_  
"MARCUS! HELP ME!"_ Kristy cries.

"Not Real!" Marcus runs through the illisuon, and glares around the area. "Not Real Not Real NOT REAL!"

Meanwhile, Agumon was being held captive by 'Gaomon' and her kisses.

"Hey, uh...I don't think the boss would like this...!" He tries to protest. "And I don't think that DATS would..."

_"I don't care..." _

"Wait a minute..." Agumon frowns. "The real Gaomon cares about the rules!" With that, he slices his claw through the Gaomon illusion.

"What kind of a place is _**THIS**_?!" Agumon asks before a Swarm of Numemon appear from nowhere.

Suddenly, a Keramon illusion plows through the Swarm of Numemon.

"He's using our dreams against us!" Marcus comes running through next as the Keramon and the Numemon fade from sight. "Don't beleive anything you'll see!"

"Boss? That really you?" Agumon asks.

"Of course it's me!" Marcus laughs. "Would I really be an illusion caused by Bakumon?"

Agumon narrows his eyes. "Heeeeey... We Never identified it!"

"Oh, Quabmon in a hat." 'Marcus' suddenly shifts into Bakumon and runs (for lack of a better term) off. "I Gave myself away!"

_***SMACK!***_

Bakumon gets knocked to the ground by a punch thrown by the REAL Marcus Damon.

"Don't you EVER use my face!" Marcus growls, holding up his Digivice in the DNA charge covered hand. "Now we have to digivolve on principal alone! **D.N.A. Charge.**" The Digital energy enters the digivice, and launches towards Agumon.

_**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**_

"On the principal of the matter, I have to say otherwise. **NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!!!**" bakumon attacks again, confusing the Digivice, and sending the Digivolution energy into Bakumon instead of Agumon.

_**"BAKUMON DIGIVOVLE TO: GARURUMON!"**_

Marcus and Agumon jump backwards in supprise as the tiny Tapir digimon changes into a Wolf.

**{GARURUMON: A viral version of Garurumon, Champion level. "My Main Attacks are those of my Onii-san! Don't get caught by my Slamming Attack, or you'll be mauled to Bits!"}**

"Boss! This guy's crazy!" Agumon growls. "What'd we ever do to him to deserve_ this_?!"

**"WOLF CRY!"** Garurumon launches a shockwave of sound from his mouth.

Agumon dives away from the intended attack, and it misses by a mile, yet still he gets hit.

Marcus frowns at this. "Another illusion, Agumon!"

Garurumon snarls at him. "This is NO Trick, human!"

"Oh Yeah?" Marcus raises an eyebrow. "Then why didn't your voice change when you digivolved?"

"Good point!" Agumon gets to his feet and launches a Peper Breath attack. _**"MEGA FLAME!"**_

The Off-named attack, which didn't even launch from Agumon's Mouth, soars through Garurumon, but causes no damage.

"Curses!! You saw through it again!" The Garurumon vanishes from sight.

Marcus looks up, and spots the Towering form of GeoGreymon. "Told ya it was another illusion!"

"I get it now!" GeoGreymon nods. "He made it look like he digivolved instead!"

"But where'd he get to now?" Marcus looks around the digital field. Then, an idea hits him. "Fire Straight up!"

GeoGreymon does as such. **"MEGA BURST!"**

And, like a light shining through the darkness, the dream ends.

Bakumon falls from the sky, and crashes down into the street.

"Sorry....Onii-san...." The Bakumon reverts to a Digi-egg.

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

"Transport complete." Migumi finishes.

"I guess we'll never know what he was after." Yoshi sighs as the Digital Dive powers down.

"Well, he sure had some strange powers, that's for sure." Agumon casts a small glance to Gaomon. "I don't even want to know what was running through his mind."

Marcus smiles. "Well, I still think that it was a rather sucessfull night!" He looks towards the Commander. "Hey, if I get attacked unprovoked do I get a check?"

Kudamon swiftly replies "No."

"Aw man, Now I've got to pay for a new door." Marcus sighs. "This is the worst."

"HEY! That's my line!" Yoshi protests.

GAOMON: _"Next time on Digimon!"_

"Hey! That's My House!"

"I thought I could make Agumon an omlet!"

"...I got Lalamon..."

"It hatched!"

_"The Digi-Egg That Fell To Earth!"_

END.


	9. The Digiegg That Fell To Earth!

_**QUOTE O' THE DAY: "Cheesecake?" ~**_**Tsukasa Hiiragi,**_** Lucky Star**_

MARCUS: _The Digi-egg That Fell to Earth!_

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

Thomas had called together a meeting not two hours after the Bakumon's egg had been returned.

"Commander, I've mad a rather starteling discovery about the recent digimon crimes." He started.

"Go on?" Kudamon asks.

"We all know that certain human emotions can lead to- Forgive my quote of Star Wars here, but it is most accurate- the Dark Side; Greed, Lust, Sloth, Pride, and Envy are just a few of these emotions." Thomas takes a deep breath. "When Marcus described how this one Bakumon reacted and was manipulating his dreams, it suddenly hit me! All the digimon that have attacked the Human World within recent months have acted the way they did because they were reacting off of the Humans around them." He notes a few key incidents. "The Kokatorimon that attacked the hamburger stand: it reacted violently to the owner of said stand wanting to quit his job. And the Kunemon at Marcus's sister's school: It was reacting to the boy's anger towards being selected to feed the animals."

Yoshi suddenly snaps her fingers. "I get it, Like Neon and his Keramon. Negative emotions, right?"

"Correct." Gaomon nods. "Each digimon was reacting to the one who it was 'partnered' to."

"Okay, so we've got why but not the how." Marcus leans in. "So, why are they coming over to our world like they have been?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Thomas sighs. "When I realized that human emotions were the cause of their attacks, but not the frequency of them, I looked to the barrier between the two worlds." he brought up two charts on one of the monitors. "The one on the right is from ten years ago, the one to the left is present day."

The chart on the right showed a massive orange disk, the chart on the left showed a blue disk surrounded by a green disk, with only brief splashes of orange on it.

"As it's clearly visible, the wall has been degrading." Thomas then brings up a third chart, showing the first chart, only with minor blue or green splashes inside it. "This chart is the barrier just after the Odaiba incident, where the Digital world appeared in our sky for a brief hour."

"NO way!" Lalamon exclaims. "That only happened last year!"

"That's not all." Gaomon adds. "This next chart shows the degradation as of two months later."

Said chart was practically a orange doughnut keeping the blue and green zones apart.

"This, is not natural." Thomas concludes. "Someone has been purposefully destroying the barrier between worlds. At it's current rate of degradation, the barrier will completely collapse within a few months."

The room was silent for the next thirty seconds, until the emergence alarm sounded.

"Sensors are picking up digimon signals in Sector D!" Miki exclaims.

"Allright, move!" Commader Sampson orders. "We'll figure out our next move with the Digital world once this is taken care of."

"There's more!" Miki adds. "It's a corrupted signal! I can't tell WHAT it is!"

"Well, whatever it is, it's emerging at point Zero One!" Megumi adds.

Marcus groans. _Oh No..._

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Indeed, that was the emergence point. Marcus Damon's house.

Kristy stared blankly at her brother as he literally kicked the door down to gain access to the room.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay!" He asks frantically, glancing around the room. "Where's the Digimon!"

Marcus' eyes settled on his mother, currently holding a slightly orange tinted Digi-egg with deep orange spots.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asks.

"Ah, Mom..." Marcus blinks as the rest of the Dats team enters the room. "Where'd you get that egg?"

"What egg?" She blinked, then looked down to the item in her arms. "oh! This egg! Well, when I was doing laundry earlier, it just started floating down from the sky! I thought it was weird, but then I thought I could use it to make Agumon a massive Fried egg!" She resumed petting the egg-that-would-be-fried.

Agumon drooled rather happily. "Let's eat!"

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

A picture of the Digi-egg sat on the monitor before the commander as Thomas filled him in on the details.

"What? Really?" He asks.

_"Yes sir." _

"Get it back to HQ immediately, before it hatches!" The commander orders.

"That makes six." Kudamon notes as the transmission is cut. "And more trouble for us."

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Yoshi began. "There have only been five digimon that have arrived on earth as digi-eggs. This latest one makes it six"

Thomas continued. "Those were Gaomon, Lalamon, the two Pawnchessmon, and Agumon."

"These digimon need a specific DNA charge to match their internal frequency to hatch." Yoshi continues. "Right?" She then pats Lalamon lightly.

"That's why we were recruited into DATS." Thomas adds. "Because we were compatable with our Digimon."

"Well, regardless, we should get it to DATS before-" Yoshi is cut off as the Digiegg rolls off of the Table onto the floor.

Then, the egg started wobbling.

"GRAB IT!" Gaomon orders.

Thomas and Marcus dive for the egg, but it bounces away...

...towards Gaomon and Agumon who crash face first into each-other as the egg soars past them...

...And over Yoshi and Lalamon's heads...

...As Marcus Quickly jumps onto a slippery round form. "QUICK! everyone pile on!"

Thomas, Yoshi, Gaomon, and Agumon dive onto him...

...As the egg flys past them yet again.

"Sorry!" Marcus groans as he looks at what he had captured. "I got Lalamon."

Finally, the egg had come to a halt just out of arms reach of the Digi-pile.

"It's right here, guys." Sarah smiles calmly.

"I've got it!" Agumon jumps off towards the egg. "I've Got-WAAAH!"

He sliped over a droped glass, and landed lower-jaw first on the egg.

The Egg cracked, revealing...

**{PUWAMON: "Puwamon, An In-Training level digimon who's covered in soft feathers and is very curious, it easily bonds with anyone it meets."}**

Agumon rolled onto his back as the Puwamon looks around the room curiously.

_"KAWAII!"_Kristy cries happily as she races over to hug the Puwamon.

The Dog pile of (in order, top to bottom) Yoshi, Gaomon, Thomas, and Marcus look at the scene in confusion.

* * *

"Let's see..." Yoshi sighs as she looks up the digimon on the Analyzer. "It likes being held..."

Kristy was currently holding the Puwamon with one arm and feeding it with a baby bottle.

"...Doesn't like it's tail being touched..."

Agumon, sitting next to Kristy, brushes said Puwamon tail out of his face as it wags it happily.

_**"ZWHAAAAAP!"**_

Agumon is knocked into the roof as the Puwamon pumps several volts of electricity into him.

Marcus laughs lightly as his partner falls back down to earth with a "THUD."

"gee, ya think..." Agumon groans as he sits up.

"So, do we get it back to DATS now?" Marcus asks.

"Awww..." Kristy pouts. "Do you have to take it?"

"Actually..." Thomas sighs. "Since it's hatched, that means that it's matching DNA charge owner is near by. Probably right here in this house."

"SO wait, either my sister or my mom has a DNA charge!" Marcus asks, surprised.

"Well, they were both handling the egg, and you yourself have a DNA charge." Lalamon notes. "Is it really that surprising?"

Marcus sighs. "No."

"Besides, as easily influenced by human emotions as Digimon are, It would be a bad idea to separate them." Thomas points out. (Kristy cheers, "YAY!") "But, We'll have to build a field generator to prevent stray emotions from influencing it."

**THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

All the while, as the generator was being built, Kristy was huging and cooing over the puwamon as much as one would any rather adoreable digimon.

Yoshi and Lalamon had left a short time earlier to return to DATS HQ (also to have the glorified watch Digivice that she had given Kristy on her birthday upgraded to have a storage function), Leaving Thomas, Gaomon, Agumon, and Marcus to guard the Puwamon.

It was now past ten, and Kristy and the Puwamon were asleep.

Marcus groaned. "Now to take the night shift."

Agumon yawns. "It's been a long day."

They didn't know it was about to get even longer, as, On a nearby bridge, a digimon was emerging.

He looked like a falcon, only around Agumon's size, and wore a ninja's vest. "So...this is the human world..." He notes in a British accent.

Marcus yawns as Thomas types away on his laptop, currently finishing the programing for the field emitter.

"Are you going to be working on this all night?"

"As long as it takes." Thomas replies.

"Really? So right now it's just a piece of junk then?"

"No, it's not."

"oh! Come On! It SO is!"

At that moment, Kristy came running down the stairs, looking like she had had a nightmare. "Help! Some-thing's wrong!"

* * *

In fact, it seemed it was the Puwamon who had had a nightmare, for it was currently hiding underneath Kristy's bed.

"He's been acting like this for a while now." Kristy explained.

Currently, Gaomon and Agumon were trying to coax the In-Training out from underneath the bed.

"Come on little one..." Gaomon starts. "We won't hurt you..." She glances to Agumon. "Well, he might with those claws of his, but he's not going to do it intentionally!"

Agumon huffs. "You could have said that a different way!"

Then, Suddenly, Puwamon's feathers went on end.

Years of fighting and training paid off for Marcus as his reflexes allowed him to dive over his sister as the sliding glass doors exploded.

The Falcon digimon that had just emerged landed on the railing and gave his demands. "Give me the Egg!"

**{FALCOMON: "Falcomon! A rookie level digimon with the ruthlessness of a ninja. His special attack is the Ninja Blade!"}**

Puwamon then dove for cover in Kristy's arm.

_"The Egg HATCHED?"_Falcomon's eyes widened. "Give me the Digimo-!"

_**"PEPPER BREATH!"**_Agumon roared a fireball.

_**"DOUBLE BACKHAND!"**_Gaomon spun rapidly.

Falcomon dodged expertly. _"Ninja Trick One! First Appearance Immunity!" _he noted with a smirk.

"RAAH!" Marcus swung his fist, and Falcomon dodged again.

"All I want is that digimon!" Falcomon then threw several star shaped disks. _**"NINJA BLADE!"**_

Marcus was pinned to the wall by his clothes.

Suddenly, Gaomon rolled towards the bird. _**"ROLLING UPPER!"**_

Falcomon dodged again, then flew away from the house. "The 'mon who flees, lives to fight another day!"

Not a second later, Thomas and Sarah entered the room. "What's going on in here!" Thomas asked.

"You're late, that's what happened!" Marcus glared from his spot on the wall. "NOW GET ME OFF OF THIS WALL!"

As Thomas went to free his fellow DATS agent, Sarah went to check on her daughter and the Puwamon-

Except for one little detail, the Puwamon wasn't going to be a puwamon for much longer.

_**"PUWAMON SHINKAAAAA...!"**_It cried out, and then... Digivolved.

_**"BIYOMON!"**_

It was now a rather small (when compared to Gaomon and Agumon, Otherwise, it is a fairly large size for a) pink bird with blue eyes, and blue striped feathers. Also, it was now confirmed to be a He by his voice.

**{BIYOMON: "Biyomon, a rookie level digimon who battles his opponents with his Spiral Twister attack."}**

"Uh...Hi...?" The Puwa-turned-Biyomon offers his hand to Kristy. "I'm Biyomon. What's your name?"

Kristy met his hand with her own. "I'm Kristy!"

Marcus sighs. "We'd better tell Yoshi to upgrade that digi-clock some more."

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| ICY MOUNTAIN CASTLE OF MERUKIMON_ _ _|**

Inside the icy fortress that was the Castle of Lord Merukimon, a lone Gotsumon ran down the narrow ice bridge. "MERUKIMON SIR! MERUKIMON SIR!"

**{GOTSUMON: "Gotsumon, A Rookie level digimon who's rocky body is as hard as daimond, he can crush his opponents with his ROCK FIST attack!"}**

Gotsumon entered a large chamber, with a towering digimon siting in a throne carved out of ice.

"I've recieved word that Falcomon has entered the human world!"

"What?"

"I believe he went to retrieve the Digi-egg that was lost in the storm the other day!"

"FOOL! I told him time and time again not to enter the human world!" Merukimon bellows. "And STILL he ignores me! Where is Ikuto?"

"Sorry." Gotsumon sighs. "I don't have any idea. But what are we going to do about Falcomon?"

Merukimon stands up.

"AH, Where are you going sir?"

"Isn't it obvious, To Retrieve Falcomon."

"You're going to the Human world?" Gotstumon asked as the wall behind Merukimon slid apart.

**HUMAN WORLD_ _ _| DATS HQ_ _ _| THE COMMANDER'S OFFICE_ _ _|**

Sarah Damon smiles as she sips on her tea. "It's been a while, Commander."

Sampson, Siting across from her, nods. "Indeed. But I assume this little visit isn't about catching up on old times?"

"No...It's..." She smiles sadly. "You know."

"I do." He sighs. "When Marcus joined DATS, I wasn't expecting it in the way it happened."

"Yes, well, what could you expect from the boy?" Sarah asks.

"We had to create a whole new subdivision because of him." Kudamon notes sourly. "I did not enjoy all that paper work."

Sarah smiles. "Aw, you poor thing."

"Regardless, It was inevitable that he would join DATS." Sampson leaned back in his chair. "Too much like his father."

"But with Kristy..." Sarah sighs. "You should let her join of her own free will."

"Thanks to Marcus, she has that choice now." The Commander laughs lightly. "'Consultants to DATS, the Damon siblings.' I can just imagine it now"

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Biyomon and Kristy, having been only partners for a Day and a half, were already acting like they had been partners for a long while. At the moment, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder next to a window.

"I'm glad we met, Biyomon..." Kristy starts. "I don't know why, but I feel like a part of me has been made whole."

"I feel the same." Biyomon nods. "Now that I've found you, it's like I don't want to ever leave."

"Promise me..." Kristy asks, slipping her hand into Biyomon's. "...That you'll always be here for me?"

"I promise." Biyomon agrees, giving her hand a slight squeeze. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what!"

Just then, Marcus opens the door to the room, a smile on his face. "hey you two, we've got some stuff to talk about."

**AN OPEN FIELD NEAR THE DATS HQ_ _ _|**

Marcus glares at the gathering clouds. "Looks like it's going to rain."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kristy asks, still holding Biyomon's hand.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain." He sighs. "Before I joined DATS, the way things worked was that if you had a DNA charge and could be matched with a digimon, you'd either have to Join DATS, or you'd be separated from the digimon." At the worried expressions on their faces, he continues. "But apparently, when I joined up as a consultant for DATS, instead of a full member, they had to create a whole new subdivision, and tweek the rules a slight bit."

"So, what's going to happen to us?" Biyomon asks.

"Well, see... The way that I've been told it's been set up is like this." Marcus smiles. "You're going to be allowed to stay together until you're old enough legally to hold down a paying job. Then, if you still don't want to be part of DATS officially, you can be a consultant like I am. Taking on whatever job you want to!" With a shrug he adds. "or you could officially join, and not have as much fun."

"so...we're..." Kristy's eyes were slightly wattering now. "We can stay together?"

"Yup. Just as long as Mom's okay with it!" Marcus nods, then frowns as a crack of thunder echos through the air. "Well, then. Let's go ho-!"

One of Falcomon's blades then barely grazes the side of Marcus' arm.

"What the!" Agumon, who had been waiting over by the entrance to the Headquarters, comes running up. "What's he doing here?"

Falcomon, indeed, was floating in the air, a grim look on his face. "Come back to the Digital world where you belong, or I will take you by force!"

"NO!" Biyomon steps in front of Kristy. "I won't! I made a promise!"

Agumon growls. "Yeah! We've just got everything set right! You're not going to ruin it now!"

"Fine then." Falcomon goes to attack. _**"NINJA BLADE!"**_

The set of star shaped blade appear literally from nowhere, and hurtle down at Biyomon and Kristy.

_**"SPIT FIRE BLAST!"**_Agumon, however, interrupts that attck with one of his own.

Falcomon watches in horror as his blades are vaporized. "What! Could my first appearance immunity be over already!"

"What in the world is he going on about now?" Marcus asks, rolling his neck.

Not a second later, two Champion level digimon enter the fray.

_**"DNA CHARGE!"**_

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

"Gaomon **DIGIVOLVE TO: **_**GAOGAMON! RARRH!"**_

"Lalamon **DIGIVOLVE TO! **_**SUNFLOMON!"**_

"Bad idea choosing to attack at the DATS Headquarters! _**SPIRAL BLOW!"**_Gaogamon launches an attack.

Falcomon dodges. "Grr! Who are you two!"

_**"SUNSHINE BEAM!"**_

**BAM!**

_**That**_, Falcomon Did NOT dodge.

The Falcon grimaces as he hurtles to the ground. "You call that an attack?" he quipes as he gets to his feet.

"How about a little of THIS!" Marcus came running up from behind him, fist already in motion.

**WHAM!**_***Data Swirl***_

**"DNA: CHARGE!"**

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

"Agumon **DIGIVOLVE TO! **_**GEOGREYMON! RAAH!"**_

Falcomon tumbled further back into the field, not only from the recoil of Marcus' swing, but also from shock at the sudden Digivolution.

Geogreymon takes a step forward. "Time to finish this... _**MEGA BURST!"**_

The fire attack came straight for Falcomon. And He swore his life flashed before his eyes.

Biyomon and Kristy watched with smiles on their faces as the Digimon that had attacked them come closer to the imminent return to his digi-egg.

Marcus grinned. Things were finally going right, loop holes and such in the rules had kept Kristy and Biyomon from being dragged into DATS. Now this digimon that wanted to ruin it all was about to be returned to the digital world.

He didn't care how the day had suddenly seemed to slow to a drag there when the Commander had ordered Kristy's DNA (both Digital and real) to be examined for anysigns of abnormality. No, he didn't care how he had gotten angry at the thought of his sister being a part of DATS. No, He didn't care that Family World and Digimon World hadn't come crashing together. He cared that this digimon was about to be destroyed.

Only...

...A Bolt of lightning randomly intercepted the Mega Burst attack.

From where the lightning had landed, a blue flame emerged, growing to the height of that towering digimon. The Flame solidified, and became the Mega Level god King Digimon- As tall as a skyscraper, a man with a Garurumon-esk Cloak concealing his form, a god with a messy mane of ankle length green hair- Merukimon.

And then, the rain came pouring down.

**{MERUKIMON: "Merukimon, A Mega Level. He can strike in a second with his THOUSANDS FISTS Attack."}**

Kudamon's voice came over the radios suddenly. _"Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas! Retreat! You'll never be able to beat this one!"_

"A true champion never runs away from his battle, no matter who he's facing!" Marcus replies confidently. _**"IT'S FIGHTING TIME!"**_

...

COMMANDER SAMPSON: Next time on Digimon, Data Squad.

"I am Merukimon, and I will destroy you and these traitorous digimon!"

"It's me Biyomon...!"

"ARGH!"

"Get Away! He doesn't remember!"

"YES HE DOES! _**BIYOMON!"**_

**"WING BLADE!"**

"NO!"

"GEOGREYMON!"

"I...**I have to... **_**I HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER!"**_

***Data Flare***

TO BE CONTINUED: _"The Rize of RizeGreymon!"_

**AN: Well. That was... Something. I realized something as I was writing this: I didn't want DATS to seem like your typical government agency that liked scaring little girls and locking Digimon in cages _just_ yet. {No, I'm saving that for the jerk of all scientists.} So, I took the fact that Marcus is a Consultant to DATS and added a little fact that they had to make up some fancy sub-level of recruitment to make it work the way it does now. {The Jerk Scientist won't be so happy about these loop holes and new regulations later on, I tell ya.}**

One Question, how many of you remembered the OverGlorifyed Digivice Clock I had Yoshi Give Kristy on her birthday? Yup, I brought it back (if only in mentioning). Also, I had to dig through the previous story versions just to see if I was remembering things right and that I wrote it and not read it somewhere. (-_-;)

Well. Still. I think that the middle still kinda flails a bit. But... Eh.. Not one of my better chapters.

Next up, ULTIMATE LEVEL!

~DTC


	10. The Rize Of RizeGreymon!

_**QUOTE OF THE DAY: "Okay, New Plan. Act Natural. We've Done Nothing Wrong!" ~Portal 2**_

_*cue Gouing*_

MARCUS: _The Rize of RizeGreymon!_

Thomas:

Falcomon came to the Digital World, seeking a Lost Digi-egg. However, This digi-egg had hatched and formed an immense bond with Marcus' Sister, Kristy. When Falcomon's attempts to Take Biyomon back to the Digital World failed, His lord and master, Merukimon, entered the battle.

A True Mega Level.

**OUTSIDE DATS_ _ _|**

Kudamon's voice came over the radios suddenly. _"Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas! Retreat! You'll never be able to beat this one!"_

"A true champion never runs away from his battle, no matter who he's facing!" Marcus replies confidently. _**"IT'S FIGHTING TIME!"**_

He ran head on towards the Mega Level.

"Wait!" Thomas shouts suddenly.

Regardless, Merukimon snapped his fingers, creating a sudden tornado that knocked Marcus back towards GeoGreymon.

_**"MEGA BURST!"**_GeoGreymon launched an attack, only to be blocked by Merukimon's right hand. "What!"

In retaliation, Merukimon launched a blue version of the Fire attack at GeoGreymon, knocking him back into a power line tower. A second later, Agumon fell to the ground.

"Get Down!" Gaogamon ordered as Merukimon launched yet another energy attack at them.

Gaomon and Lalamon roughly landed next to Agumon.

"I am Merukimon, and I will destroy you and these traitorous digimon!" The mega started.

"Tell that to someone who cares!" Marcus growled as he, Yoshi and Thomas checked their digimon of injuries.

Merukimon raised his right hand and began to draw energy from the ongoing storm around them.

"Kristy...!" Biyomon starts. "I promise, I'll always protect you!"

"Wait... BIYOMON!" Kristy's eyes widened as the bird took off towards the mega.

"I'll be Back!" the bird smiled one last time as he overloaded his own internal DNA charge.

"What?" Merukimon, so caught up in drawing energy from the storm, didn't see the bird until it was too late.

_**FWHAAAM!**_

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**The monitor showing the battle cut to static.

"What's happening!" The commander growled. "What's happening!"

Kudamon sighed. _He's gone then._

"Resetting Tracer signal..." Miki relayed a moment before the monitor came back on.

Merukimon had survived.

**OUTSIDE_ _ _|**

Merukimon looked to the Digi-egg now resting in his hand. "You spent too much time with these humans, And now you sacrificed yourself for _nothing!_"

"BIYOMON!" Kristy cried out. "Give me back my Biyomon!"

"KRISTY!" Marcus ordered. "Get Back!"

The girl was trying her very best not to cry, as the mega simply turned towards Falcomon.

"It's time to go."

And with that said, the two were pulled back into the digital world by the Digital gate located in the sky.

And the storm continued on.

**DATS HQ_ _ _| MEDICAL LAB_ _ _|**

"OW!" Agumon grimaced as his wounds were treated by one of the DATS medical staff. "That hurts!"

"That's it." Marcus growled as the doctor finished bandaging his head. "I'm going to go after that guy and give him some Payback!"

"Stop acting like a child!" Thomas started.

"You trying to start a fight?" Marcus asked, his voice starting to take on a calm tone.

"This isn't just about your wounded pride, have you even thought about how Kirsty feels?" Thomas asked.

"This isn't about pride!" Marcus countered. "This is about getting Biyomon BACK!"

"Stop." Kudamon, currently on a nearby desk, cut in. "At this level, Marcus, GeoGreymon can only reach Champion. Even with the DNA Charge backing him up, you are severely under equipped for facing a Mega Level such as Merukimon."

"He's a Mega level?" Yoshi asks silently as she finishes wrapping Lalamon in bandages. "No wonder he blew us all away."

"Who is this Merukimon anyways?" Agumon cut in. "I've never heard of him!"

"I'm with Agumon here." Gaomon added. "I don't recognise the name."

Lalamon nodded in agreement.

"I thought as much." Kudamon sighs. "Merukimon claims to be the fastest Digimon anywhere. He's believed to live deep within the Infinite Ice Ridge, and rules the east side of the Digital Forrest."

"So why is he here, and why was he attacking?" Gaomon asked.

"All the tyrants on TV **EVER **want to do is rule the world." Agumon frowned. "I'll bet Merukimon wants to rule _**BOTH**_ worlds!"

"Then he's the one who's been destroying the barrier!" Marcus surmised, smashing his fist into a wall. "That Little-!"

"But what about Biyomon?" asked a new voice as the doors opened, letting The commander, Sarah Damon, and Kristy enter the room.

Thomas made a "hmm" sound as he thought for a moment. "That _does _throw a wrench into this theory you've all drawn up. Why make his first move retrieving a Digi-egg?"

Lalamon then entered the conversation. "Merukimon only showed up when Falcomon was nearly deleted. Maybe Falcomon was working alone to retrieve the egg?"

Kudamon nodded. "That makes sense. If Merukimon would come directly to retrieve the egg, why not do so from the start?"

"So Falcomon came on his own then." Was Marcus' answer.

Just then, the head doctor of the facility coughed. "Excuse me, but could you all leave now that your injury's have been treated? It's getting rather cramped in here."

**CONTROL ROOM_ _ _|**

As Everyone exited the infirmary, there was already someone waiting for them.

"Sampson!" A short man sitting in the commander's chair, with his feet on the desk, started sourly. "You've really made a mess of things this time!"

"Is that so Director?" the commander asked with a sigh.

"Who's this guy?" Marcus asked, eyes narrowed at the new comer.

Yoshi leaned over. "He's Director Hashima, he's in charge of all this!"

"All these Digimon incidents are a major embarrassment to DATS!" The Director continued. "It's your job, Sampson, to keep Digimon out of sight! Not have them broadcast all over the Nine O'clock News! It seems to me that DATS has been slacking off!"

"Hey, old man! If you were worried about Digimon being on the news, the cat was already out of the bag!" Marcus cuts in suddenly. "That Dragon in Shibuya, The vampire of Odaiba, That Knight versus the Bug on the Internet! People already knew about Digimon before I'd even _**HEARD **_of DATS!"

"Who's this guy?" The Director looks over at Marcus.

Sarah quickly bows to the Director. "I'm sorry, I'm his Mother. He doesn't know when to respect his elders! Please forgive him!"

"MOM! Don't apologize! I don't care who he is!" Marcus groans.

"Director, there _has _been a lot of increased activity, but not from lack of duty!" The Commander starts. "We recently discovered that the wall between worlds has degraded dramatically."

The Director sighs. "Sampson, I don't want to do be doing this _either_, but I'm under heavy pressure from the Government here. If they don't see a decrease of Digimon related incidents, I'm afraid I'll have to shut down DATS."

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _| THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| INFINITE ICE RIDGE_ _ _|**

"Falcomon! DO you EVER listen?" Gotsumon asked incredulously. "Merukimon's orders were explicit, under no circumstances were you to enter the Human World!"

"I heard what he said, But I had to retrieve that Egg!" Falcomon retaliated to the Rock digimon. "I know I shouldn't have gone, but it was _**my**_ responsibility!"

"Whatever you say." Gotsumon sighed. "I still don't think it was a good enough reason to betray his orders."

"You made your point." Falcomon pointed his talons at Gotsumon. "But I still think I made the right choice!"

Just then, Merukimon's voice drifted down the halls. _**"Gotsumon! Falcomon! Come here immediately!"**_

The two rookies ran into the throne room, and bowed in greeting to their lord and master. "Yes Merukimon!"

"I managed to save this Digi-Egg from the humans." Merukimon starts, holding out said Digiegg in his hand. "And now it seems it's going to hatch."

The egg's shell exploded in a brilliant orange light.

_**"KRISTY!"**_

Merukimon's eyes widened. "What?"

"Kristy! Where are you!" The bird's eyes seemed to be blind.

"This is bad." Gotsumon frowned.

"He's remembering things from his past life!" Falcomon was amazed.

Merukimon then launched a blue beam of fire at Biyomon. "Forget your memories of the human world!"

"NO!" Biyomon fought against it the apparent brain washing. "I'll always Protect HER!"

And then, in a flash of light, He digivolved.

**{AQUILAMON: "A Champion level digimon with a devotion to his friends unlike any other! His special attack is BLAST RINGS!"}**

The large, red bird's eyes were still blind, but yet, he recognises Merukimon as his enemy. "RAAAAAH!" Aquilamon soars towards Merukimon, only to miss, causing his horns to smash through a wall.

Aquilamon vanished through the wall, never to be seen again.

"We've go to go after him!" Gotsumon starts.

"No." Merukimon holds up his hand. "If the Traitor wishes to go to the human world, let him. In his blinded state, he won't be able to distinguish friend from foe!"

**HUMAN WORLD_ _ _| ON A BOAT FILMING A LIVE WEATHER REPORT_ _ _|**

"Today's yet another perfect day in paradise! After yesterday's rainstorm, there's a perfectly blue sky for today!" the weather lady smiles, and gestures for the camera to pan up.

The Cameraman does, only to see a giant black disk appear in the sky, with a rather large red bird flying out of it.

"Are you getting this!" the cameraman asks as the bird soars over head.

"It...It appears to be a...!" The reporter stutters. "A- A Giant Eagle!"

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

The sensors sound off.

"COMMANDER!" Miki exclaims. "A Digimon Signal just outside of Tokyo! It has Biyomon's Data Signature!"

"What?" The commander asks, surprised. "How!"

"Merukimon." Kudamon grimaces.

"Alerting DATS agents Yoshino, Thomas, and Marcus!" Megumi says. "They're on an intercept course now!"

**ON TV'S EVERYWHERE_ _ _|**

_"This Bird is wreaking havoc all over the waterfront!" the station news reader continues, showing a blurred picture of Aquilamon._

The Director sighs as his phone rings. "Yes? This Is he." Another sigh. "Yes, I see it."

_"It has begun attacking ships in the harbor, and even our news helicopters!" the reader continues._

Kristy watches the TV, her eyes widening at every shot. "Mom! It's Biyomon!" Before Sarah Damon could stop her daughter, she was already outside.

"Kristy!"

_"If you live or work in the Harbor area, It is rec-commended that you should evacuate immediately!" the caster finishes._

Marcus growls as he runs down a busy shoping street, lined with TV's. _"Why Now? Why __**NOW?"**_

**TOKYO HARBOR_ _ _|**

Thomas drives a speed boat across the water, with Gaogamon balancing on the front.

"SIR! I see him!" She cries out upon spotting Aquilamon.

Thomas reaches for his radio. "Yoshi? Do you have a lock?"

At the docks, Yoshi confirms the sighting of the bird Digimon in her radio. "He's moving fast! GO ahead Without us!" With that she turns to Sunflowmon. "Go ahead!"

The giant walking sunflower jumps into the air, her face glowing radiantly. _**"SUNSHINE BEAM!"**_

The attack gets Aquilamon's attention, and as he dives closer to shore to attack, Gaogamon jumps off of the Speed boat. _**"DASH DOUBLE CLAW!"**_

Aquilamon dodges the attack, and soars up into the air.

Gaogamon jumps back onto the Speed Boat. _**"SPIRAL BLOW!"**_

The tornado launches up at Aquilamon, but, again, misses.

_**"SUNSHINE BEAM!"**_

Sunflowmon's attack misses as well, only angering the Bird digimon.

Aquilamon slams into Sunflowmon, sending her tumbling down into the water.

"KRISTY!" The Bird cries out, begining to circle around. _**"KIRSTY WHERE ARE YOU!"**_

"No doubt, that's Biyomon!" Thomas sighs. "And here I was hoping this would be easy. _Yare yare._"

Aquilamon then turned directly towards the speed boat. _**"BLAST RINGS!"**_

The set of Laser rings impacted the water, causing the speed boat to tumble over, sending Gaogamon and Thomas into the water.

**ON THE DOCKS_ _ _|**Marcus growls as he spots this happening. "Oh COME ON!"

"I hope Gaogamon can swim!" agumon starts, having emerged from the digivice at that moment.

"A Little warm out here, isn't it?" comes the ever so familiar voice of the fisherman with the Digivice.

Marcus turns to face the old man. "Hey! It's the Digivice guy!"

"Maybe he could give us some digi-_**ad**_-vice?" Agumon asks.

Marcus growls as an explosion rings out. Looking over across the harbor, Aquilamon was attacking some random nearby district.

Marcus starts running down towards the explosions.

"Where are you going off to?" the Digivice fisherman asked suddenly.

"I'm going to a fight, where else!" Marcus starts, turning towards the fisherman.

"Well, you're not going before I give you some digi-advice." he chuckles. "By the way, good one Agumon."

"Gee, thanks!" the Raptor smiles.

"We don't have time for this!" Marcus growls. "So, What's your advice?"

"You should open your heart before you close your fist." The fisherman starts.

"Excuse me?" The Consultant blinks.

"You'll figure it out." The fisherman smiles mysteriously. "Just keep it in mind." The smile turns from friendly to serious. "Now, don't you have a digimon to save?"

"Right!" With that, marcus runs off, Agumon in tow.

"Wait for me, Boss!"

The fisherman smiles. "If you open your heart, maybe you'll be a hero and not just a fighter." he laughs lightly.

**AT THE MADE-OF-EXPLODIUM DISTRICT_ _ _|**

"BIYOMON!" Marcus shouts into the district of explosions. "BIYOMON! COME AND GET IT!"

There was no reply, leading Marcus to climb up onto a tower to get a better view. "Come on... where is he?"

Agumon, from below, shouts up to Marcus. "BOSS! THAT WAY!"

"BIYOMON!" Marcus starts again, now looking in the direction of the flying digimon. "It's ME! MARCUS!"

The bird had no reply as he aimlessly soared through the air.

"I'M KRISTY'S BROTHER!" he added.

_**"KRISTY!"**_

Oh yes, that got a reaction.

Aquilamon came soaring towards Marcus.

"HEY!" he paled as Aquilamon came closer. "Why are you looking at me like that!"

The bird's only reply was another cry for Kristy.

"Fine then! IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!" With that, Marcus jumped off of the tower he was on, and slammed his fist into Aquilamon's face.

_***Data Swirl***_

"AGUMON!" Marcus shouts as he rebounds away. "Time to fight!"

Agumon didn't look so sure about fighting the bird digimon, but nodded anyways.

**"DNA... **_**CHARGE!"**_

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

"AGUMON **DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...! **_**GEOGREYMON! RAAR!"**_

Marcus landed soundly on the Champion's head as he launched the first attack. _**"MEGA BURST!"**_

_**"KRISTYYYY!"**_Aquilamon's outer skin appeared to burn away, leaving nothing but the wire-frame and the Digi-core within.

Said Digicore then began to absorb the energy continuing from the attack, and used it in a Digivolution to the next stage.

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

"Commander! There's been a sudden surge of energy!" Megumi starts.

"NO! It's Digivolving!" The commander's face paled.

**THE EXPLODIUM DISTRICT_ _ _|**

The newly born digimon was a warrior with wings.

**{GARUDAMON: "It's Garudamon! AN Ultimate Level, Incredibly powerful digimon! It's special attack is the Dangerous WING BLADE!"}**

"No Way!" Marcus gasps. "What's going on here!"

"BIYOMON!" Kristy's voice suddenly cut through the heat of battle. "BIYOMON!"

"KRISTY!" Sarah Damon came running down after her Daughter. "Kristy! wait!"

"K...Kristy..." Garudamon starts.

"Mom! Kristy? What are you doing here!" Marcus asks, supprised at his family's appearance.

"he Knows me!" Kristy comes to a halt next to GeoGreymon. "BIYOMON!"

"Kristy!" The Bird Warrior definitely recognised her now.

"It's me Biyomon!" Kristy starts. "Let's go home now?" She holds out her arms for a hug.

Garudamon clutches his head as if he suddenly had a headache. "K-Kristy!"

"BIYOMON!"

"Kristy! Get away! He doesn't remember who you are!" Marcus shouts.

"Yes he DOES! **BIYOMON!"** the girl cries out again.

Suddenly, garudamon's body is encompassed with a dangerous red aurora. **"WING BLADE!"**

The attack flies out towards the girl.

Marcus dives to pull Kristy away from the attack, when, suddenly, GeoGreymon dives into the line of Fire.

"No! Don't!"

The attack hits the champion, and a shock wave hits the district.

"MOM! Kristy?" Marcus shouts, looking to see if his family is okay.

"I'm fine..." Sarah says as she gets to her feet.

"Me too..." Kristy sniffs. "But why isn't Biyomon listening?"

Before Marcus can reply, a Thud gets his attention.

GeoGreymon was down.

And then, despite the weather report saying there was no chance of rain today, the clouds let down a torrent of rain to put out the flames all around them.

Just another case of the Weather Casters always lieing.

Oh, and the heaven's crying in respect for GeoGreymon's bravery.

Right then and there, Marcus made his resolve.

"I'm not the best. I never wanted to be!" He frowns. "I did everything I could to protect them! But it wasn't enough!" His body shudders. "Is this all I've got? There **HAS** to be something _**MORE**_!"

Marcus' fists tightened. "I have to get better. I have to get more Power! It's the only way I'll be able to protect them!" _Mom, Kristy, Agumon...!_

And then, he let loose a roar. "I...**I have to... **_**I HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER!"**_

***Data Flare***

Marcus' DNA Charge encompassed his body.

**DATS HQ_ _ _|**

"What's this!" The Commander starts, suddenly noticing GeoGreymon's baseline suddenly spiking.

"GeoGreymon's DNA Charge has hit it's peak! It's surpassed it's limit!" Miki then added. "AGAIN!"

**BACK TO THE FIGHT_ _ _|**

Marcus crossed his arms, then held out the Digivice in his left hand. **"D.N.A.!"**

**P-E-R-F-E-C-T_ _ _|  
E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

**"FULL!"** Marcus held up his right hand, sending the full DNA charge into it.

**"CHARGE!" **Slamming the hand onto the Digivice, and then releasing, A Burst of uncontrolled, yet focused emotions swept out from the Digivice Screen and into GeoGreymon.

Suddenly on his feet from the rush of energy, GeoGreymon's eyes Snaped open. **"GEOGREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

A Flash of Data, Geogreymon's bone helmet transformed into an angular form, made of metal.

Another flash, Geogreymon's tail grew longer, and nolonger striped with blue stripes, but now having long spikes along it.

A Surge of data flows along his torso, flowing from his right hand, shredding the red trainers away, forming crimsion red torso armor with a crystal blue orb mounted in the center, and transforming his entire Left arm into a Large Revolver.

Twin blasts of data emerge from his back, suddenly forming Giant Metal wings.

Snapping the barrel loaded with infinite ammo, created purely from the DNA Charge, The new Digimon gave it's name.

**"RIZE **_**GREYMON!"**_

The Wings suddenly power up an explosive amount of energy, propelling the Ultimate level into the sky. "RAAAAAAARRR!"

**{RIZEGREYMON: "RizeGreymon! Ultimate Level Digimon with Lightning Fast Speed! His Special Attack mode is the TRIDENT REVOLVER!"}**

Garudamon launched another "Wing Blade" attack.

One that was easily dismissed by RizeGreymon's Revolver.

_**"TRIDENT REVOLVER!"**_

RizeGreymon put his hand on the side of the gun, and spun the barrel three times rapid, launching out three Golden Orange Bullets of pure energy.

All Three Bullets impact Garudamon squarely in the chest, sending it up, UP, **UP** into the air, digitizing him within a moment.

On The Docks, Lalamon and Yoshi watch as the Ultimate level digimon vanishes.

"He did it!" The Plant cheers.

Elsewhere, by the fisherman, Gaomon and Thomas watch the same sight.

"He actually won!" Thomas starts, shocked.

"well, it looks like that even if you don't listen to those around you, you finally listened to your own heart." The Fisherman smiles. "Guess I gave you some pretty good advice after all, didn't I?"

As the storm passes on, taking with it the titian clouds of explodium, RizeGreymon stands over the Damon family, watching on in silence.

"Where...Where's Biyomon?" Kristy asks her older brother.

"Right here..." Marcus hands her the Digi Egg that fell from the sky. Again.

"I guess we're right back to where we started, huh Biyomon?" Kristy asks the inanimate egg as tears start to flow from her eyes.

_Never, never again._ Marcus resolves. _She'll never be this sad again. Now while we're here to protect her. Me and RizeGreymon!_

**DATS HQ_ _ _| LATER THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Commander Sampson then gave his report. "Everything has resolved to normal. Garudamon returned to a Digi-Egg, and is currently out of DATS's jurisdiction in the Damon house hold. As to the damages recieved in the battle, I leaked something vague to the press about it being a Movie stunt. I believe they bought it." He didn't add the fact that people on the Internet were currently brainstorming about a "Digimon Movie" that was being filmed due to this leak.

_"Keep up the good work, Commander."_the Director sighs. _"But you know as well as I do that this is strike Two. Our Supperiors won't take Strike three as lightly."_

"Yes, and we know who they'd send to replace us both if we ever get there." The commander sighs as well. "Good evening, Director."

_"Yeah, Sure, Sampson. Whatever you say."_the Director cut the signal.

"Commander!" Miki, Megumi, and Thomas came running up just then, showing the commander a Data Pad with several lines of data on it.

"What are we looking at here?" Kudamon asks.

"We ran Biyomon's frequency during the attack to it's current state, and we discovered a discreprency." Miki starts.

Looking at the chart, there was clearly a secondary signal imbedded into the original wavelength.

"We matched it to another digimon in our data base." Megumi continues. "It's the one on the next page."

Said next page showed the data line for Merukimon.

"This leaves us with only one choice." Thomas finishes. "As much as I hate to admit it, but we have no other options."

The commander's eyes narrow. "You mean...?"

"We must go to the digital world and Stop Merukimon."

TO BE CONTINUED:

**COMMANDER SAMPSON: **_"Next time on digimon."_

"You found out about your fathers mission then?"

"He's still stuck over there somewhere and I want to get him back!"

"Just promise me you'll come back, okay?"

"The Digi-gate is open in Three.. Two..."

"You humons! You all Ebil! You enemies of all Digimon!"

"What are you talking about kid!"

END.

**A.N.: Okay! That was... Something. Not too many changes from the original episode. Just small little things, like Kristy keeping Biyomon's Digi-egg at the end. And Director Hashima being preassured to act like a jerk to the people at DATS. I mean, COME ON! Where is he durring Kurata's little take over? *shakes head* Meh, well.**

**Funny thing, when I uploaded this chapter, the line after "Full!" is- for some reason- suddenly put infront of it and merged with the Centered text. And said centered text was bumped back by a few lines. I can only hope that the formating saves.**

**NOW! If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to Er'cana, and doing yet another Pellet run!**

**~~The Lake is hungry!**


	11. The Wild Boy of the Digital World!

_*cue Gou'Ing*_

MARCUS: Last time on Digimon!

"Commander, I've mad a rather startling discovery about the recent digimon crimes. Someone has been purposefully destroying the barrier between worlds. At it's current rate of deletion, the barrier will completely collapse within a few months."

Geeze, what a day! Just when Thomas was about to explain about his findings regarding the Barrier between our world and the Digital World...

"Sensors are picking up digimon signals in Sector D!"

"What's going on? Is everyone okay! Where's the Digimon!"

"Is something wrong?"

A Digi-egg fell from the sky. Landing right in my own back yard. But before we could take it back to DATS...

"GRAB IT!"

"I've got it! I've Got-WAAAH!"

_***CRACK!***_

_"KAWAIIIIIII!"_

The Digi-egg hatched.

_**"PEPPER BREATH!"**_

_**"DOUBLE BACKHAND!"**_

_"Ninja Trick One! First Appearance Immunity!" _

And then a Strange ninja named Falcomon appeared from out of nowhere, trying to take the new-born digimon back to the digital world.

_**"PUWAMON SHINKA...! BIYOMON!"**_

The digimon digivolved from my sister's, Kristy's, emotions, making them partners. But this alone wouldn't be the end of things.

"I am Merukimon, and I will destroy you and these traitorous digimon!"

"Tell that to someone who cares!"

A Mega level Digimon showed up, backing up Falcomon, and kidnapping Biyomon even despite our best efforts. But come on! He knocked all of us without even touching us!

"I managed to save this Digi-Egg from the humans, and now it seems it's going to hatch."

_**"KRISTY!"**_

"He's remembering things from his past life!"

With some strange power, Merukimon turned Biyomon against us as a Champion level digimon named Aquailamon.

_**"SUNSHINE BEAM!"**_

_**"DASH DOUBLE CLAW!"**_

__But despite everything we threw at him, Aquilamon was too powerful to be reasoned with, and too crazy from the imperfect brainwashing to even want to _listen_ to said reason.

"BIYOMON!"

"Kristy! Get Away!"

**"WING BLADE!"**

Aquilamon then Digivolved to the Ultimate level: Garudamon. He knocked GeoGreymon out with one strike, and that brought me to my senses.

"I...**I have to... **_**I HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER!"**_

**P-E-R-F-E-C-T_ _ _| **

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

_**"D.N.A.! FULL! CHARGE!"**_

**"GEOGREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO! RIZE **_**GREYMON!"**_

I brought out the true power inside, and with one solid strike, Agumon and I Brought Biyomon back to where he belongs!

_**"TRIDENT REVOLVER!"**_

"I guess we're right back to where we started, huh Biyomon?"

But despite all that, our mission is **far** from complete.

"We ran Biyomon's frequency during the attack to it's current state, and we discovered a discrepancy."

"We matched it to another digimon in our data base."

"This leaves us with only one choice. As much as I hate to admit it, but we have no other options."

"You mean...?"

"We must go to the digital world and Stop Merukimon."

**AGUMON: **_"The Wild Boy of the Digital World!"_

**DATS H.Q._ _ _| THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _| 3:42 A.M. TO BE PRECISE_ _ _|**

Marcus Damon's face showed many emotions at this exact moment, one was anger, another was annoyance, a third happened to be confusion. But, all said the same thing: "Can we get on with this already?"

Yoshino Fujieda sighed. "Look, Marcus, I know waiting is hard, and I'd tell you if I knew anything, but I'm in the dark here too."

Lalamon, Yoshi's Digimon partner, 'hmmf'ed. "Well, I can tell you one thing, if it's got Thomas ordering us here before the break of dawn, it's got to be important!"

Agumon yawned. "...Really? And here I thought he just hated good night's sleep..."

Marcus scowled at his half-asleep partner. "Oh be quiet. You got more sleep then I did!"

Any further conversation was cut off as Commander Sampson, Thomas H. Norstein, and the two DATS technicians Miki and Megumi entered the room, accompanied by their digimon partners.

"All right, I'm glad to see you're all here." Thomas started. "Not that I wouldn't expect that, but..." The commander coughed. "Right, right." With that he dimmed the lights and brought down a projector screen. "Due to recent events, I thought it would be pertinent for a bit of back story."

Agumon yawned again. "Joy."

Gaomon swiftly walked up behind the dinosaur, and whaped him upside the head. "Pay attention, there's going to be an exam later." Agumon grumbled something under his breath, but otherwise said nothing.

"If you'll look at the screen here, you'll recognise Odaiba, Japan, just after the 'Vampire' movie stunt, which by now you'll also recognise as a Digimon attack." Thomas started. "Take special note of the Lines in the sky- That is the Digital World."

"Durring this time frame, and up until the conclusion of this event, the Digital World's time flow rate was significantly higher then our world's." The commander started. "It was during the years before that the Digital Anomaly Research Foundation, the predecessor to DATS, was formed and began investigating the spontaneous increase of missing persons reports across the globe."

Kudamon began to continue. "The Foundation, led in full by one 'Spencer Damon'- Yes, Marcus, your father." he added at Marcus' surprised expression. "-Led an expedetion to the Digital World in search of these missing persons."

"What they found was more then they expected, nor prepared for." The commander continued. "A world at war, in complete chaos. Beings called 'Digimon' were fighting a civil war, and some of the humans who were deemed 'missing' were in fact willingly fighting for the freedom of the world they had now been living in for years on end."

Thomas picked up. "According to official DATS reccords and testimonies from the fellow explorers of the expedetion who returned home, Marcus' father and a few select members willingly stayed behind to fight in the war, allowing the expedetion members the chance to escape. What happened to them isn't known, as that part of the Digital world's history is practically ancient to them now. But we do know one thing, Ten Ancient Warriors from that time frame did fight and defeat a great evil."

"And that brings us to the importance of this meeting." Kudamon concluded. "Your Mission, should you choose to accept it, is to go to the Digital World, and find and Defeat Merukimon."

"If you accept: Go home, pack your things, and prepare to move out." The commander ordered. "The gate will be open in three hours."

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _| A SHORT WHILE LATER_ _ _|**

"So... The commander told you about your father's mission." Sarah Damon sighed as she poured herself some tea. "I suppose it was about time, all things considered." she sighed. "I don't know what else to add, except that I miss him."

"You knew about this...?" Marcus started. "All along?"

"Trapped in another world." Agumon sighed. "Without any way home."

Sarah glanced over to the family photograph on a nearby counter. "You can see why I was worried about you Marcus. I just don't want to lose you like I lost him. I really hope you're not ever going to have to step foot into the Digital World."

Agumon coughed nervously. "Well, you see..."

Marcus stood up. "I know, I have a choice in all this, stay here and protect everyone from any invading digimon, or go over and investigate..." He frowned. "But I've got to do this..."

"Marcus..."

He paid no attention to her voice. "I've been there once, I've fought things way deadlier then Digimon over here anyways!" he put his fist over his heart. "I'll take down whatever gets in my way- I'll beat Merukimon! I'll smash my fist into his face so fast he won't have a chance to even _blink!_" A smile started to break on his face. "And when I'm done with him, I'm going to bring dad back! Just you wait! I'll bring him home!"

Sarah sighed in defeat. "Alright... Just promise me one thing..."

"Sure, anything!" Marcus smiled.

"Promise me you'll come back in one piece." She started. "Promise me you won't get lost in the Digital World and- I just don't think I could lose you too."

"Hey, we've done it once, we can do it again!" Agumon grinned. "There's nothing that can stop the Ultimate team!"

Marcus nodded. "I promise, Mom. I'll come back, and I'll bring Dad back with me!"

Sarah smile widened- The abruptly turned into a frown. "Now what's all this business about going to the Digital World before?"

With that, the Consultants froze up.

**FUJIEDA RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Yoshi sighed as she finished packing up a First Aid kit. "My first time over there. I wonder what it'll be like?"

Lalamon floated over. "Don't worry! If Marcus and Agumon can come through in one piece, I'm sure it'll be just like a walk in the park!"

"Yeah." Yoshi smiled at her partner. "I'm sure you're right."

"Don't worry about it! It'll just be like learning to ride a bicycle! You'll see!"

Yoshi paled slightly. "Did I ever tell you that I never learned to ride a bike?"

"Er...Ah..." Lalamon stalled out for a second. "...Learning how to drive a car then?"

Both began to laugh.

**NORSTEIN RESIDENCE- ER, CAN WE JUST CALL IT A MANSION ALREADY?_ _ _|**

Thomas growled as he threw a punch at the punching bag. _'Are we really ready to take on a Mega Level Digimon? Marcus can reach Ultimate Level, sure, but the rest of us are left behind in the dust!'_

Gaomon, from across the room, sighed as she watched him. "Perhaps we should focus on preparing for the trip instead of pounding on a punching bag?" A pause before she added. "Sir?"

"I need to get my anger out." Thomas replied in between thrown punches at the bag. "If I don't do it now, I'll be tearing at Marcus later."

Gaomon sighed before turning to leave the room. "If you say so, si-"

_***Data Flare!***_

Thomas' eyes widened as a sudden gale-force of wind exploded through the room. "What in the...?"

"Sir!" Gaomon cried out in surprise when the wind diminished. "What just happened?"

Thomas glanced down at his right arm, stuck inside the bag- or rather- having punched all the way through it. There was a definite surge of blue colored Data gathered around his fist on the other side. _'W...What?"_

_"Despite what we do know about the Digital World, it's little in comparison to what we don't know."_ the Commander's words from some long ago time echoed through his mind.

**DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Marcus winced as he opened the slightly squeaky door to Kristy's bedroom. If things were going to go the way they were, he'd practically be in another world by the time Breakfast started.

He smiled slightly at the sight of his sister holding onto the Digi-egg that had fallen from the sky.

_"We're in the business of saving people. No-one's going to be left behind- Not this time. I'll make sure of it!"_

**FUJIEDA RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Yoshi nodded to herself, then picked up the nearby phone off the table, already dialing a number from memory. "Hey, Mom? It's me. No. Nothing's wrong, I guess." She started once the machine picked up. "I'm just going away on a trip for a little while, you know... Work stuff. I don't think I'll be able to call."

Lalamon smiled to herself. _'she doesn't want her to worry.'_

"Just... Wish me luck okay? I'd really appreciate it."

**DATS HQ_ _ _| 6:29 A.M._ _ _|**

Agumon was drooling. The Cause? The Usual suspect: Food.

"What in the world is this?" Yoshi gasped at the rather tall purple wrapped box.

"Mom decided to make us lunch." Marcus shrugged. "Or breakfast, Dinner, Midnight snack- You name it."

Thomas sighed. "This isn't a picnic Marcus."

"Sure, whatever." the Consultant shrugged. "But it sounds like you don't want your share then."

"I'd better eat it then...!" Agumon Immediately piped up. "Maybe Gaomon's too, if that's included with it!"

Gaomon's ears shot up in alarm. "Uh, Sir, I'd like my share, please re-consider!" she started.

Lalamon blinked. "I don't think food will be the biggest problem on this trip."

Yoshi nodded. "yeah."

"You bet it's not!" just then, Miki and Megumi came in, dragging a rather large metallic structure behind them.

"Oooh! shiny!" Agumon blinked.

"This case holds a whole bunch of gadgets and stuff you can use if you run into trouble!" Miki started. "It's got data capture readers, Tazer devices to keep any rogue digimon away, a fold up tent...!"

"And these are Rezeero Markers." Megumi held up a round, translucent white disk. "Place them around you and activate them to let us know when you're ready to come back!"

Marcus shrugged. "Sure we're going to need all that?"

Thomas smirked. "Sounds like Marcus doesn't want his share."

"What did you just say!"

* * *

"Digital Harmonizer Aligning... Bionic condenser coming on line..."

"Coordinates entered and locked. Digital Code recognized"

"Initiating Sequence..."

The Commander narrowed his eyes. "Good luck you three."

"Transport in Three..."

The three DATS agents, Thomas, Marcus, and Yoshi, each nodded from their placement inside the Digital Dive machine.

"Two... On-"

"DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Miki cried out suddenly as a flare of light flooded the chamber. When the light faded, the DATS Headquarters was now three occupants short.

"Well... That's that." Kudamon started. "Think they'll be allright?"

"I wish I had an answer, Kudamon." The commander frowned slightly. "But I'm afraid that all we can do now is hope for the best."

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

There was a sudden influx of data, and, inside his castle, Merukimon looked up. "They're here."

Near the drop zone, a small form hidden in the branches of the surrounding trees narrowed his eyes as he watched the three Humans materialize from inside a beam of light.

"Transport Complete." Thomas nodded.

Yoshi looked around in awe. "It's so... Different..."

"And yet the same." Lalamon noted as she materialized out of the Data Link Digivice. "Except for the occasional floating rock, of course."

Marcus shrugged. "Looks like nothing changed compared to last time."

"You're not weirded out by all this?" Yoshi glanced over at him.

"Incase you forgot, we deal with 'weird' every day. It's not so-"

Thomas cut them off as another beam of light descended in the distance. "And there are our supplies." With that, he headed off.

"What's with him?" Marcus frowned.

"Our Lunch, perhaps?" Lalamon suggested- not seconds before she and Yoshi were racing off after Thomas.

"Boss!" Agumon cried from the orange Digivice.

"eh?" Marcus glanced down.

"The lunch your mom made is with the supplies!" Agumon continued. "if they get it first, we'll never get any!"

"AH! Hey! Wait up!"

As the Dats Agents headed off to gather their supplies the form slowly stepped out of his cover in the trees and down onto a lower branch- The "form" was a human boy- almost nine, or even ten. He was dressed with Indian styled clothing, has blue triangles painted onto his cheeks, and carried a large boomerang on his back.

Without a word, he bounded across the tree tops after them.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Agumon cried out as they neared the supplies. "Hehehahaha! Fried eggs here I come!"

But, before anyone could get more then a yard away, the boomerang seen last in the boy's possession came shooting out of the trees, slicing through the supplies- Digitizing them instantly- and returning back to his hand.

Shock descended upon the group, silence filling the air- until Agumon sniffled. "Those eggs never hurt anyone..."

"GAOMON! REALIZE!" Thomas ordered- and then there were three digimon on the playing field.

The boy scowled as he spotted the blue digivice- his golden eyes widening in annoyance- before he threw the boomerang to destroy the device as well.

It didn't work- The incoming boomerang gave the three DATS agents enough time to scatter.

"There! In the trees!" Marcus ordered as he spoted the boy fleeing through the jungle. "After him!"

"YOU EGG-SCRAMBLER!" Agumon roared, and continued the chase. "I'm right behind you, Boss!"

Lalamon and Yoshi weren't even a second behind them, and even Gaomon had given a "Sir, Yes Sir!" before following as well- Leaving a confused Thomas in the clearing the supplies had landed in alone for a few moments.

"Aren't we supposed to stick together?" With a sigh, he also followed them.

The boy was an expert at dodging his pursuers, who were on foot compared to his tree limb bounds. "Hehaha!" he laughed to himself, then kicked a nearby tree as he bounded off, sending a shower of small spiky fruit down onto the DATS agents.

"Hold up! Is that a kid?" Yoshi gasped. "What's a human child doing here?" Her question went unanswered as- at that moment- a rather angry jungle vine wrapped itself around her legs before yanking her into the air. "KYAAAAA!"

"Yoshi!" Lalamon cried out in surprise.

* * *

As the agents began to sort out _this_ issue, the boy landed on a cliff face, behind a few bushes. "Heh..."

Just then, the bird ninja Falcomon appeared next to him. "Ikuto! There you are!"

"Falcomon!" The boy smiled slightly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Why are you out here hiding in the bushes?"

The boy merely pointed towards the struggle- where Agumon was cutting through the hungry vine with a short burst of fire. "Humons."

"Them!" Falcomon's eyes widened.

"I hate all Humons...!" With that the boy jumped up, grabbed a vine, and swung down. "DIEEE!"

The child warrior then landed, feet first, on Marcus, knocking him to the ground.

"What the!" Marcus had little time to react as the blue haired child threw a few punches towards his face- Both easily caught. "Nice try...! But you're dealing with a-!"

"IKUTO!" Falcomon suddenly cried out, and the Boy backflipped away from Marcus- leaving him confused for a second, but no more then that- Marcus rolled out of the way just in time for a few Star Shaped blades embedded themselves into the ground.

Before anyone could react, the boy then jumped up off the ground, flipped another time, then landed next to Falcomon- both smirking wildly as the stared down at them.

"What in the...?" Marcus growled as he spotted the bird. "it's that guy!"

"It's Falcomon!" Agumon gasped. "What's he doing here?"

"HUMONS!" Ikuto started. "You all ebil! You enemies of all Digimon!"

"What...?" Yoshi groaned as she sat up.

"You Humons always disturb peace in Digital World! You Cause all kinds of trouble!"

Falcomon didn't seem to quite agree with that, part, though; But he said nothing.

"Give me a break kid." Marcus narrowed his eyes. "Way I understand it, the only one disturbing the peace is Merukimon- What with him destroying the barrier and all!"

"YOU LIE!" the boy cried. "Merukimon protect us all! Now Go! Leave Digital World!"

"Hey! We would if you hadn't destroyed all our stuff!" Agumon interjected. "Our only way back home was inside that box!"

"You All _**LIE!**_" With that, Ikuto threw his boomerang- again.

It easily missed, but that didn't dismay the boy. He easily caught it again as he leaped off the branch and down towards the DATS agents, swinging it wildly.

"HEY! Watch it!" Marcus growled as he dodged the wild boy.

Agumon let loose a blast of fire, but the Boy dodged it, jumping back away from them. Gaomon threw a punch, but he only used it as a stepping stone to gain even more distance.

_**"NINJA SMOKESCREEN!"**_ Falcomon cried out, throwing several dozen smoke bombs at the Agents.

_**K-**__SSSSHHH_

The Forrest was filled with smoke.

And that was not supposed to happen.

_**"GET OUT OF HERE! **_**TRESPASSERS."** A loud, booming voice cried out.

"Even more trouble." Marcus growled between coughs.

Even Ikuto and Falcomon seemed troubled.

_"GET. OUT. _**YOU'RE ALL INTRUDERS AND I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"** the voice boomed again. **"GET OUT OF MY FORREST **_**RIGHT NOW!**_**"**

Thomas frowned. "Great, as if our luck wasn't bad enough, we just woke up the neighborhood grouch."

"Or WHAT?" Agumon called out, tempting fate just once too much. Several large vines came out of nowhere, grabbing Agumon and Gaomon and lifting them up into the air, squeezing rather tightly on the former. "Waaah! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!"

"Great! Another fine mess you've gotten us into, Loudmouth." Gaomon growled.

"GAOMON!" Thomas cried out.

"AGUMON!" Marcus went charging, but a vine sent him flying back into a tree.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi ordered.

"Right!" The little plant floated into the air, and with pin-point accuracy: _**"SEED BLAST!"**_

The vines holding Agumon and Gaomon captive shattered, dropping the two Digimon to the (relative) safety of the ground below.

"Are you two allright?" Yoshi asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"Just fine..." Gaomon grumbled as she rubbed her head. "Only I suddenly have a strong desire to hit Agumon where it hurts."

"If yer talkin' 'bout my 'toumach, da vines' be't ya to th' punch..." Agumon barely managed to complain as he tried to catch his breath.

"What in the world is this...?" Marcus frowned. Then, as if to grant his wish, the fog parted infront of them, revealing A giant oak tree with cherries in it's branches, six arms on it's side, and a giant moustache over it's mouth.

**{CHERRYMON: "I Am Cherrymon. You eight are tresspassing in my forrest and I want you out NOW!" Ultimate Level. Plant type.}**

"Four?" Yoshi blinked. "HEY! Why are you grouping us in with that kid from over there! We're not with him!"

"'With you' or not." Cherrymon growled. "You are **ALL** trespassing!"

"I NOT HUMON! THEY MUST LEAVE!" Ikuto cried out.

**"I CARE NOT."** Cherrymon rebuked. "Servants of Merukimon, even if you have been directed here, you **MUST **_**LEAVE**_**."**

"Hey! Just tell us the quickest way to Merukimon's hideout and we'll be out of your hair!" Marcus offered. "We don't want any trouble here- we're just here to resolve some attacks on our town."

_"Fast?_ You Want **FAST?**" Cherrymon began to laugh. "My Forrest is endless! And You are in the dead center of it! There is no _**FAST**_ way out!"

Thomas frowned. "Then lay off us already."

"Ikuto..." Falcomon started. "Show them your power."

The boy nodded, and then... "RAH!" ...He pulled out a Purple Data Link Digivice from his belt, the screen proudly stating "EVOLUTION."

"A Digivice!" lalamon gasped.

"Where'd he get one of those?" Marcus narrowed his eyes as the boy slammed his Purple D.N.A. Charge onto the top of the digivice, then thrust the screen out towards his partner...

**"FALCOMON SHINKAAA..."**

His legs lengthened, claws sharpened, his wings became more defined and changed to a bright yellow color. A scarf materialized out of thin air, and finally, his head and neck lengthened, eyes turning blue and a wild main of red hair on his head. _**"RRR. RRR! **_**PECKMON!"**

**{PECKMON: "A Champion level digimon. His powerful legs and sharp beak lead to quick speed and impressive attacks including the "Spiral Claw" Strike.}**

The Bird took to the air, diving right towards the humans and Digimon. _**"SPIRAL CLAW!"**_ he suddenly spun like a top, clawed feet digging into the ground, sending the digimon and DATS agents scattering.

Gaomon growled. "How can we defeat such speed?"

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

Thomas held out his Digivice, and summoned his DNA Charge, there was a slightly higher amount of blue data around his fist this time compared to usual, but he went ahead anyways. _**"DNA CHARGE!"**_

Yoshi held out her digivice, and summoned her own Pink DNA Charge. _**"DNA CHARGE!"**_

**"GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GAOGAMON!"**

**"LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...SUNFLOMON!"**

"You'll never defeat me and my First Appearance Immunity!" Peckmon bragged as he took to the air once more, Ikuto jumping onto his back. "Never!"

"Now Leave Humons!" the boy then threw his boomerang once more. It flew straight and true this time, but nobody flinched- well, except for when Marcus rushed forward to punch the boomerang. Ikuto's eyes widened as the Boomerang disintegrated in a flare of data. "Wh...Wha..."

"Now listen here you gramatically challenged little boy!" Marcus glared as he held up his fist, containing a burning ammount of DNA around it. "Here's what happens when you mess with the Ultimate Team of Two worlds!"

**E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

Marcus threw his fist onto the Digivice. **"D.N.A. CHARGE!"**

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO... GEOGREYMON! RARR!"**

**"KUNAI WING!"** Peckmon slashed his wing, and dozens upon dozens of triangular shaped blades came rushing down on GeoGreymon.

"STOP THIS!" Cherrymon ordered. "You're destroying my forrest!"

Meanwhile, Gotsumon, riding on a bug like digimon named Yanmamon, smirked. "Come on Yanmamon, let's show these humans they can't just come to the Digital World and start trouble."

**{YANMAMON: "A Champion level digimon whose wings allow him to strike from above without warning using his Knife like Talons!"}**

"They're going to wish that they never came here in the first place!" He glanced to one of the many floating rocks around them.

**"DASH DOUBLE CLAW!"** GaoGamon tried to knock Peckmon down, but the bird just used his Spiral Claw attack again.

**"SUNSHINE BEAM!" **Sunflowmon's attack was easily dodged. "Man! I need to work on a faster-!" before she could say "attack", Peckmon descended from above with a mighty kick.

**"STOP IT AT ONCE!"** Cherrymon growled. "You two! Merukimon's servants!" The two looked over at the tree...** "PIT PELTER!"** just in time to be hit by the Ultimate's attack. "Just what part of "stop" don't you reckless maniacs understand!"

Marcus, Yoshi, and Thomas looked over to Cherrymon to spot a rather large gaggle of In-training level digimon hiding underneath him. Nyokimon, black blobs with a few green sprouts on the top of their heads.

"They're below Rookie level." Thomas noted. "No wonder Cherrymon didn't want us to fight."

Ikuto's eyes widened. "We...We attacked..."

Peckmon's eyes narrowed. "How Reckless."

"You two escalated a battle that you were repeatedly told to not continue!" Cherrymon started. "I will forgive these three trespassers for digivolving due to your recklessness- and therefor they are given free pass through my forrest!"

"eh?" Ikuto blinked. "But these Humons...!"

"Were causing no harm until you attacked!" Cherrymon growled. "I sware, you anti-human rebels are always claiming 'we bring peace! we bring joy!' but all you do is cause harm to your surroundings and refuse to listen to reason!"

"But Merukimon...!" Peckmon started.

"Can choke on my cherries for all I care!" The giant tree growled. "When you next see Merukimon, tell him that I-!"

Before he could finish that sentence, a rock that was floating in the sky came crashing down, soon followed by all the others.

Gotsumon grinned as his eyes glowed a fearsome red. "Take that Humans! If you don't leave now you'll be crushed!"

Cherrymon glared up at the rock digimon. "**Were you even listening to a thing I just said?"**

Regardless, the rocks continued to fall, and Cherrymon was powerles to stop any of the ones that would land on him, thereby crushing the digimon under him.

Thankfully...

**"SPIRAL BLOW!"**

**"SUNSHINE BEAM!"**

Sunflowmon and GaoGamon were already attacking those ones.

"Now GeoGreymon!" Marcus ordered.

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

Another boulder exploded.

Cherrymon's eyes widened. _"They're helping... I already cleared them..."_

**"SUNSHINE BEAM!"**

**"MEGA BURST!"**

**"SPIRAL BLOW!"**

All of the smaller boulders had been destroyed, and Gotsumon was severely annoyed.

"You Filthy...!" He threw up his hands, and began to controll one of the largest boulders. **"ROCK FIST!"**

_"There's no stopping that one with Champion level attacks."_ Marcus realized immediately. _"Then it's time for us to Rize to the occasion!"_ "GEOGREYMON!"

"Boss?" GeoGreymon looked back, eyes widening in approval at the golden orange glow around his partner.

"Let's finish this in one shot!" He held out his Digivice as the orange DNA charge grew in intensity. **"D.N.A.!"**

**PERFECT**

**EVOLUTION  
**

**"FULL!"** he held up his right hand, collecting the charge, then slammed it down onto the Digivice. **"CHARGE!"**

Peckmon, Ikuto, Cherrymon, and Gotsumon alike all had wide eyes as a blinding flare of light encompassed the area.

**"GEOGREYMON... MATRIX **_**SHINKAAA!"**_ the call was different from before, but the result was the same. Armor, Wings, and a giant revolver for an arm. **"RIZE **_**GREYMON!"**_

The Ultimate took to the air, gun aimed right at the giant rock. A second later and the metallic cannon was literally pushing against the falling rock. **"TRIDENT REVOLVER!"**

The following explosion created a sonic boom that could be heard all the way to the Dark Zone and back.

As the smoke cleared and the dust settled, Gotsumon and Yanmamon were already gone- presumably deleted in the explosion- Peckmon and Ikuto were soaring off into the distance, trying to escape any possible rage comming from Rize Greymon, who was completely unfazed by the explosion, not a scratch on him.

RizeGreymon blinked as The Nyokimon came pouring out from underneath their shelter to greet their saviour, all of them cheering and crying in excitement as they surrounded him. "Uh...Boss?"

Marcus just gave the Ultimate a thumbs up. "Don't sweat it, even the Ultimate fighter's got to keep his cool when facing a crowd of his biggest fans!"

"_He_ has fans?" Gaogamon rolled her eyes as she reverted to Gaomon.

"Apparently." Sunflowmon shrugged.

Cherrymon smiled at the sight. "Well, Humans, I must say, you're certainly proving those anti-digimon folk wrong."

Thomas looked up, eyes narrowing. "You mentioned them before. Who are these 'anti-humans'?"

"A long and complicated story." Cherrymon sighed wearily. "But, in exchange for your help, I'll be glad to tell you it."

Yoshi smiled at the tree. "Thank you, Mr. Cherrymon!"

"Oh, it's no problem. Anyone who helps out this old tree these days is okay in my book!"

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE INFINITE ICE RIDGE_ _ _|**

"MERUKIMON, SIR!" Gotsumon, looking a bit worse for ware but otherwise fine, bowed to the Mega. "I bring news from the front!"

"Yes?" Merukimon asked from his throne. "What is it?"

"Cherrymon of the Forrest has sided with the humans!" Gotsumon started. "It's unavoidable now that they'll be coming right for us any day now!"

Silence for a moment, then. "Good."

"WHAT?" Gotsumon looked up in surprise. "Y...You mean you have a plan?"

Merukimon just laughed.

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON:**

"We're surrounded here guys...!"

"Whatever you do, don't get caught in their webs!"

"WAAHHH!"

"YOSHI!"

"AGUMON! LALAMON!"

"Now what?"

"Humans... Worthless pieces of scrap data... Sleep so you can roan endlessly through your nightmares... Sleep... And then your hearts shall be mine for the taking!"

"Gaomon!"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	12. The Gorge of Deception!

_Silence._

_There was only silence._

_Then, the squeal of tires, and the crunching of metal.  
_  
_"OKAA-SAAAN!"_

* * *

_*cue Gou'ing*_

GOTSUMON: The Gorge of Deception!

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| SAND-RAY DESERT_ _ _|**

"Are we there yeeet...?" Agumon groaned.

"Be quiet...Please..." Marcus closed his eyes tiredly.

For what seemed like a long time now, after emerging from Cherrymon's Forrest, the DATS Team had found themselves walking across a desert.

"Actually... How long until we do get there, anyways?" Yoshi asked. "Those mountains don't look like they're getting any closer."

"It's just an optical illusion." Thomas started. "Once we get to the Infinite Ice Ridge, we can find Merukimon's castle, and get to the Digital Gate inside."

"Newsflash." Marcus grumbled. "We're not here just for the Gate, we're here to beat Merukimon."

"Right, right." Thomas nodded. "The head must've made it slip my mind."

"Sir.." Gaomon stopped suddenly. "You might want to have a look at this."

"Huh, what is i-!" Thomas stopped suddenly as he nearly walked off the edge of a cliff. "Woah! That's some drop!"

* * *

There was a city.

"What is this place...?" Yoshi asked.

"Buildings." Lalamon noted. "Big ones too."

"But they're Sideways!" Agumon pointed out.

Indeed. This Strange City was on both sides of a gorge- the very one that they had almost fallen into.

"But how are they floating like that?" Gaomon frowned. "Gravity alone should prevent this from being possible!"

"Maybe they hired really good contractors?" Marcus suggested.

"I think that with the Digital World, anything's possible." Thomas started. "I once read a report about vending machines that served Numemon, for example." Agumon and Gaomon both shuddered at the memory of the one they had faced before.

"Ick." Marcus stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Who'd want that?"

"Do you think we can go around it?" Yoshi frowned.

"I've got a baaad feeling about this." Lalamon quoted.

"Well, as far as I see it." Marcus smirked. "We can use these buildings to climb to the bottom, get to the other side, and climb back up!"

"Oooh!" Agumon's eyes widened. "So if we can't go around it, we just go through it?"

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." Lalamon quoted, again.

* * *

A short time later, and the Trio of DATS agents were descending from the top most level to the next building down, via a cable wire. Marcus went first, then Yoshi and Lalamon, then Thomas. So, naturally, as Gaomon began her descent down, Agumon spotted that the rope was snagged on something. "Whoops... That's not good!" He reached out to pull it free and...

**THUD**

A second later, Gaomon and Agumon fell the rest of the way down. Marcus shook his head as he laughed at the way they had landed. "Geeze... What luck." One ontop of the other.

"Yeah..." Gaomon narrowed her eyes. "Next time the rope's caught on something, let it be, okay?"

"Okey Doky!" Agumon replied dizzily. From the fall, not the how Gaomon had landed on top of him (somehow), I swear! Really! ... Stop staring at me...! I'm Serious!

Lalamon shivvered. "I've got a really, really, _REALLY_ Bad feeling about this!"

Un-known to the DATS agents, a small jelly fish like creature with one beady little orange eye was staring at them.

**{KURAMON: "An Fresh level, Virus type digimon. Their evolved form is Keramon, And, as such, are naturally adept at spreading viruses in computer networks, and eating anything necessary to satisfy their hunger."}**

Kuramon's solitary eye narrowed as it spied on the DATS agents, sending it's visual aid on them to a pool within the Infinite Ice Ridge...

**SAID INFINITE ICE RIDGE_ _ _|**

Ikuto smashed his fist into the water. "Humons...! I hate them...!"

"Calm Down, Ikuto." Falcomon started.

Gotsumon cut them off with a laugh. "Well, let's just say that they've found themselves between a rock and a hard place."

"What do you mean?" Falcomon narrowed his eyes.

"No-one has entered the Gorge of Deception and escaped alive!" Gotsumon smirked, then broke down into evil laughter.

Even Ikuto and Falcomon foundthemselves disturbed by that.

**THE GORGE OF DECEPTION_ _ _|**

There was the sound of rapidly moving feet all around them. This alone was putting Gaomon, Agumon, and Lalamon on guard. "What's going on?" Thomas asked.

"We're not alone here, Sir..." Gaomon narrowed her eyes.

"Well, let's give them a warm welcome...!" Marcus smashed his fist into his hand.

All across the gorge, sets of red, glowing eyes began to stare at them through the Darkness. Lalamon turned around a full 360 degrees as she surveyed the area, but when she looked back to where she had started, the poor plant found herself looking into the open mouth of a hungry spider.

"We've been surrounded!" Agumon growled as the creatures emerged from all angles.

**{DOKUGUMON: "Dokugumon! They're champion level digimon who have computer viruses running through their systems, and love to wait for their prey to walk into their spiderwebs before striking merciously!"}**

The Dokugumon then began shooting their webs out of their mouths at the humans and Digimon.

"Scatter!" Thomas ordered.

"Scattering!" Lalamon cried out in terror as they all began to duck and dodge.

Sadly, it was not enough, one spider managed to ensnare Gaomon and Agumon within the same web; then another got Yoshi! Once captured, those Dokugumon then proceeded to dive down into the abyss below, taking their captives with them.

"YOSHI!"

"AGUMON! GAOMON!"

"Well, What do we do now?" Marcus growled as he, Thomas, and Lalamon found themselves back to back against the hord of Spiders.

"Keep dodging!" Thomas replied as they scattered away once more.

"AIIIEEE!" Only for Lalamon to get captured.

"They've got me!" Marcus cried out in horror as he was tangled up.

"No way!" Thomas gasped for breath as one of the spiders literally slammed into him before wraping him up in it's webs.

**THE MIDDLE OF THE GORGE_ _ _|**

From one of the buildings, the humans were suspended by threads, hanging like treats to be plucked off a branch. The Digimon, meanwhile, were trapped by a sticky net made of webbing.

"Let! US! GO!" Marcus growled. "I said Let us Go!"

"When we get out of here, You're gonna be toast, You hear me!" Agumon roared.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon cried out. "Are you allright up there!"

"Fine! Just Peachy!" The girl smiled. "You?"

"We're Status Quo." Gaomon rolled her eyes.

"What are these digimon up to?" Thomas narrowed his eyes. "They must've separated us for a reason..." _'Think Thomas, Think!'_

There had to be a reason! Something that made the Dokugumon more then just predators taking prey. Why leave them out to hang like wet laundry like this, and not just eat them? It didn't make any sense!

And then, the laughter started. Deep, grating, hollow laughter.

"What in the...?" Marcus blinked. "What's that!"

"It's coming from down below!" Yoshi replied.

_**"Filthy Pieces of Scrap Data..."**_the voice began. _**"Worthless. Except... Ah, Yess..."**_

"Who...?" Thomas's eyes widened. "A Digimon...?"

**"Now Sleep. **_**Sleep so that you can roam Aimlessly through your own nightmares."**_ The voice continued.

"What?" Marcus growled. "I don't like the sound of that...!"

_**"Sleep... And then Your hearts... Shall Be mine..."**_ There was enjoyment in that voice now. _**"FOR THE TAKING!"**_

There was a moment of pause, but, suddenly, a cold gust of wind rushed through the gorge.

"What...the..." And then, one by one the Humans began to fall unconscious.

"Boss! Wake up!' Agumon called out. "This is no time to be taking a nap!"

"They can't help it!" Lalamon's eyes widened. "The voice is...!"

"He's causing it." Gaomon narrowed her eyes as a form began to ascend from the bottom of the Gorge. "MetalPhantomon."

The form was massive- Easily as big as Merukimon- consisting of a Metallic Chest and A Metallic Spine that ended in a glowing sphere of energy. His face was a metallic skull, only partially obscured by the large cloak he was wearing- his arms were nothing but arcs of electricity that were connected to his metallic gloved hands, clenched between which was a ram-headed staff.

**{METALPHANTOMON: "MetalPhantomon is an Ultimate Level Digimon, his energy stealing scythe can steal the life force from the living, and his deep voice is known as the GRAVE SCREAM."}**

**INFINITE ICE RIDGE'S OBSERVING POOL_ _ _|**

"So that's Metal Phantomon." Falcomon observed. "The Death King of the Gorge."

"Yes..." Gotsumon grinned. "He's a grim digimon who steals the energy from the prey captured by the Dokugumon- he especially loves to eat the endless energy provided by humans..."

"And the Digimon...?" Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

"Midnight snack." There was a certain... musical quality to the way Gotsumon said that.

**THE GORGE_ _ _|**

"If MetalPhantomon gets inside your head, you're a goner." Gaomon started. "And then you become one of the walking un-dead..."

"That doesn't sound good!" Agumon's eyes widened.

**"I DON'T WANT BE A ZOMBIEEEEEE!"** Lalamon screamed in horror.

_**"Now Sleep..."**_ MetalPhantomon started as he raised his Ram headed staff. _**"Sleep..."**_ Then, pink energy began to emit from the eyes of the staff, reaching out towards the unconscious humans, and surrounding them. Then, the pink collor shifted into a deathy red.

**ICE RIDGE_ _ _|**

"Just watch... Metal Phantomon will take care of those Humans for us!" Gotsumon smirked, and then laughed.

Even Ikuto, sworn enemy of all Humons, wouldn't have wished this fate on those three.

**THE GORGE_ _ _|**

The energy that flowed through MetalPhantomon, and made his form, began to arc wildly. _**"Ahhh... Yeeesss..."**_

"What are we going to do?" Agumon narrowed his eyes, his voice strangely calm. And, those who knew Marcus also knew that Agumon had picked up that one certain trait from his Boss.

"We've got to come up with a plan, quick!" Gaomon frowned. "Agumon, I know it's a long shot, but see if you can make his DNA charge flare!"

"Ehwha?" The Dinosaur blinked.

"We're linked to them, and them to us." Gaomon started. "You've already reached Ultimate, that means your DNA Charge is shared between you at a much higher level then ours! If we can just get him to..."

"Oh..." Agumon's eyes widened with understanding. "Gotcha..."

"But what about...?" Lalamon started.

"We'll have to do the same." Gaomon nodded.

"BOSS!" Agumon roared out. "Fight it! Fight him off! Smash him in with your fist!"

* * *

_"Marcusss!"_ Kristy cried out as she- trapped on Drimojimon's back- was raced away across a desert. _"Marcus! Help! Come get me off of this! PLEASE HELP!"_

"I'm Comming Kristy!" Marcus roared as he chased after that Drimojimon. Suddenly, a Numemon jumped up infront of him. **"OUTTA MY WAY!"** A swift punch later and...

The Numemon Split into two separate Digimon!

Smashing them just made them multiply again!

_"MARCUSSS!"_ Kristy cried out again. Drimojimon was almost gone now!

"KRISTY!" Marcus quickly ran past the Numemon, but they were too quick for him, and they jumped all over him.

_"marcusss...!"_ her voice was all but an echo now.

Marcus turned towards the shrinking purple dot in the distance, anger boiling on his face, and then...

_"Why hello there!"_ That girl- Sakura- appeared in front of him, a baseball bat in her hands. _"Long time no see!"_

"Get these things off of me!" Marcus ordered. "I've got to save Kristy!"

_"Of course, Masaru-chan!" _She smiled at him, then raised the baseball bat and-

* * *

_**"They cannot hear you."**_ MetalPhantomon started. _**"In this trance, their minds no longer belong to them! Your voices are but distant memories to them."**_

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Lalamon roared in frustration. **"YOSHI! **_**YOSHIIIII!"**_**  
**  
The female DATS agent wrenched her eyes shut in pain.

* * *

_"Don't come near me!" _A very, very, very Much younger Yoshino cried out as she cowered in a corner. _"Keep away... keep Away... I hate everyone... MY sisters... My Mother..."_ the younger girl cried out in pain.

The Present Yoshi gasped as she watched this. The day she and Lalamon had met.. Wasn't it...?

But Lalamon was supposed to be here now... Where was she...?

_"I...I HATE EVERYONE!"_ the Younger girl cried out.

"...Was this all a dream...?" The present Yoshi's eyes widened. "A...A dream...?"

* * *

_**"Hahahahaha~!"**_ MetalPhantomon laughed. _**"These three are now traveling deep into the fears burried in their hearts! They are seeing what they don't want to see the most! Fearing the things they fear the most!"**_ Gaomon narrowed her eyes at each of the human's discomfort. _**"They are trapped within their minds... And there is NO Escape!"**_

And then she saw it- A small flicker of blue, just barely around Thomas' right hand. Their DNA Charge! It had been acting very strange lately, Overflowing to the point of... Perhaps... Yes... Just Maybe...!

"SIR!" Gaomon ordered. _**"SNAP OUT OF IT!"**_

* * *

A street... Thomas H. Norstine found himself on a street. "Where am I? Wait..." he looked around. "This is my home town... There's no mistaking it!" And so, he started running through the seemingly abandoned town. "This is where I grew up, everything looks so familiar!" And then, he came across a set of Stairs. "I remember these... I used to think they were endless when I was little..."

And there, up at the top, were two forms... very familiar ones...

One was himself- only younger. Way younger, and the other...

"It's..." His eyes widened. "My Mother... Okaa-san..."

Thomas found himself walking through the town, following the two ghostly forms. "Her favorite Market... She'd buy me ice cream if I didn't complain about going..." Then they found themselves at a small playground, and the younger him was swinging on the swings. "Her smile was so warm..."

Then, a sound, a sound he'd never forget...

_**beeeeeeeeeeeeee...**_

* * *

"NO!"

There was a flash, and the fog lifted suddenly.

"W..Where...?" Thomas found himself on a street corner, right as two girls in kimonos walked past him.

_"Did you see what he bought me? Isn't it the greatest!"_ one of the girls asked the other.

_"I Know! I know!"_ the other replied.

Thomas turned suddenly as he watched them pass, and, in doing so, caught sight of the flyer on the window next to him. "...Summer Festival..."

* * *

Then, a flash, and his younger self and Mother walked past. _"Look mom! The Festival's in town! Can we go!"_

The woman considered it briefly, then checked her watch. _"Sure! Why not!"_

* * *

Another flash, And Thomas glanced at the clock inside the store. "Four P.M., I Can still make it!"

And as he ran off towards that one fatefull street corner, MetalPhantomon's voice called out across the horizon. _"Yeeesss... This is the day you lost your precious Mother... Run all you want... But you will never save her...!"_

"I will make it! I've got to...!" Thomas pushed the taunts of the Phantom's voice out of his mind.

Down streets, and across intersections, Thomas ran and ran, as fast as he could.

And then he stopped. "This is it...!" He found himself infront of a small house. "Home...!"

And up in the window, he caught sight of his mother closing the blinds.

"Okaa-san!" He called out, racing towards the door. "Okaa-san! Please! Let me in! I have to warn you!" He started pounding on the door. "Please I have to tell you about what's about to happen!"

And then, his fist passed straight through the door- even though it was still closed.

"W...Wh..."

Then, the door slid open- right through his arm- revealing the younger him on the other side_. "Mom! I'll be waiting outside!"_ The boy hopped out the door- and straight through the present him_. "I'm gonna ride the rides and eat cotton candy...!"_

Thomas stared. "I...I can't change anything..."

_"Come on, Okaa-Saaaaan!"_ the younger boy called out in mock-annoyance. _"or it'll be over before we get there!"_

_"Allright, allright."_ the woman smiled as she exited the house, closing the door behind her. _"The Festival's not going anywhere..."_

Even though he suspected as much, Thomas tried to reach out and put his hand on her shoulder- and yes, it passed straight on through.

_"Come on Mom! Wanna race!"_ The younger boy asked.

_"Not really!"_

_"HAhahahahaha...'_ MetalPhantomon's voice came by again. _"if you let things continue like this, your Mother won't make it...!"_

"Please! Mother!" Thomas ran to catch up with them. "Don't go to that festival!" he pleaded. "If you go you'll never come home again! Please, Don't go!"

* * *

"COME ON! FIGHT ME!" Agumon roared. "Fight me!"

MetalPhantomon had no reply.

"SIR! SIR!" Gaomon was starting to cry. "WAKE UP!"

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Lalamon actually was crying, and had been.

* * *

Thomas rounded the corner. "Maybe I can stop the truck before it's too late... Maybe I can..."

And then it came... A truck loaded with supplies. Coming down the hill over the speed limit. But the brake lights were flashing... Why wasn't it slowing down...?

There was silence as the truck went through Him like he wasn't even there, and he could see the shock on the driver's face as the truck's brakes completely gave out.

Then, there was the sound of squealing wheels, just as Thomas' mother and his younger self rounded the corner, the truck driver threw the wheels into a sharp turn in a last ditch effort to stop. Her eyes went wide, she quickly spun and threw her son back the way they had come and then...

...There was the sound of crunching metal as the truck spun down the corner and came to a halt.

Thomas slowly turned around, and saw the sight that he had seen when he was only a kid... The Truck's engine was crushed inwardly against a street lamp, and...

His mother caught between them.

* * *

The blue flare around Thomas' hand was starting to shrink, and the red energy drain began to enlarge.

"Sir...Please..." Gaomon wrenched her eyes shut, tears freely flowing now. **"THOMAS!"**

* * *

But why was he crying? Why was he only reliving this one bad moment? Why only the one bad thing...?

Why wasn't he remembering all the good times? How she would wipe the pudding off his face when he took too big of a spoon full. How she would hold his hand as they walked...

No. No. NO.

_**"SIR! SNAP OUT OF IT!"**_**  
**  
That was when he met Gaomon. That was when he was at his absolute worst, and she managed to turn things around. That was when he decided to live for all the good and not for the bad.

_"I'm Done Playing Around."_

_**"THOMAS!"**_

* * *

Suddenly, the red beams of energy transformed into Orange, Pink, and Blue beams, and began flowing back into their owners with a resound surge- The most masive energy flow of them all was going into Thomas. _**"What!"**_ MetalPhantomon's eyes would have gone wide... had he had any, that is.

And then...

"I'm Done Playing Around."

Suddenly, that small speck of a flare of a DNA charge around Thomas' hand Exploded violently into a gale-force wind that swept across the entire Gorge, sweeping the Dokugumon away like they were nothing, and shattering the web around the Digimon and deleting the one around Thomas instantly. Yet somehow, through his DNA Charge, Thomas stayed floating in the air.

_**"WHAT'S THIS?"**_ MetalPhantomon's eyes would have exploded at their sheer wideness... you know, if he had any.

"You decided to use that one memory of mine against me!" Thomas started as he opened his eyes. "A memory that you'll regret even trying to provoke any reaction out of me."

_*Cue Any upbeat and AWESOME insert theme here*_

**PERFECT**

**EVOLUTION**

With that, he grabbed his Digivice and held it forward. **"D.N.A.!"** He Raised his left hand up into the air, focusing all of his overflowing D.N.A. charge onto that hand. **"FULL!"** And finally, he slammed his palm down onto the top of the DataLink. **"CHARGE!"**

Gaomon's eyes widened as energy filled her body. **"GAOMON MATRIX SHINKAAAA!"**

In a flash, Gaogamon tore through the webbing, and kept on soaring towards MetalPhantomon. There was a flash of data, and her face elongated, gaining a flashy, stylish Visor, like the ones one would see on a Police hat.

Another flash, and her front paws became massive, metallic Boxing gloves. Two more flashes- Her body switched from being quadrupedal to bipedal, then, her feet became cybernetic; a pair of long, flowing pants appeared; her tail became longer, flatter, more belt like; and a metallic case encased her upper chest, with a pair of massive Jet engine thrusters attached to the back. Then, finally, strapped across her chest was a massive belt, with a police badge shaped center. The final touch was that her size exponentially grew to match that of MetalPhantomon's open hand.

_**"MACHGAOGAMON!"**_

**{MACHGAOGAMON: "An Ultimate Level digimon. Two Jet engines propel her at incredible speeds, and her Special attacks are Winning Knuckle and Howling Canon."}**

**"WINNING KNUCKLE!"** With her forward Momentum propelling her, MachGaogamon smashed her right fist into MetalPhantomon's face- Sending him flying back across the gorge.

**INFINITE ICE RIDGE_ _ _|**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Gotsumon's jaw fell to the ground.

Literally.

"They...Free...?" Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm... Impressive..." Falcomon nodded.

**THE GORGE_ _ _|**

Now, a few Dokugumon had returned, and that was trouble.

Well, it would have been had Marcus and Yoshi not have woken up from MetalPhantomon's spell.

_"I'Ve Had Enough of You!"_ Marcus Roared as he punched one of them in the face.

Simultaneously, He and Yoshi raised their digivices.

**"D.N.A. CHARGE!"**

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... GEOGREYMON!"**

**"LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... SUNFLOWMON!"**

With a roar, GeoGreymon jumped from one building to the next, Swatting the Dokugumon that even _dared_ to get within five feet of him.

Sunflowmon quickly led a group of Dokugumon out, and then turned to face them, a smirk on her face. "Back At 'Cha! **SUNSHINE BEAM!"**

MachGaogamon threw another punch, easily blocked by MetalPhantomon's palm. "I'm going to make sure _**YOU'RE**_ the one that's doing the sleeping!"

_**"Good Luck Trying!"**_ MetalPhantomon smirked as he quickly swatted her into a building. With that accomplished, he then used his electromagnetic powers to throw the buildings on his side of the gorge towards MachGaogamon.

Toobad for ol' Skully here, but MachGaogamon's strength was _**much**_ stronger then it appeared- She easily caught one of the buildings (with **one** hand, no less) and threw it back at him.

The sound of Metal and concrete crunching never sounded so sweet.

MetalPhantomon groaned in annoyance as the rubble fell away from him. _**"You'll Pay for your insolence... DEATH SCYTHE!"**_ With that, two purple beams of energy split out of the ram's horns, and he slashed it through the air with glee.

The stray energy beams hit EVERY SINGLE Dokugumon there was- with Geogreymon and Sunflowmon barely dodging. Even Marcus and Yoshi had to seek cover.

But Thomas?

He was just standing there, a dead glare set on MetalPhantomon, as the beams just rushed past him. The closest ANY of them came to actually hitting him was one that only ruffled his hair due to _wind and air currents._ He snapped his fingers. "Gaomon. End this now."

"Sir Yes Sir!" MachGaogamon let loose a roar, quickly ducked and dodged through the energy slashes, and came up close and personal with MetalPhantomon. **"HOWLING CANON!"** She let loose a pure shock wave of sound, forcing the Metal Goon straight into the cliff wall- AGAIN. While he was struggling against the pinning sound waves, MachGaogamon dove in to finish the job. Her right fist began spinning rapidly and then... _**"WINNING KNUCKLE!"**_

She punched right through MetalPhantomon's chest to the rock wall behind him.

And the Digi-Egg?

It happened to re-materialize half-way inside the cliff wall.

It shattered into nothing a moment later.

MetalPhantomon was dead.

**INIFINITE ICE RIDGE_ _ _|**

Gotsumon managed to reattach his jaw just in time to have it fall off again.

Ikuto had nothing to say, and Neither did Falcomon.

**THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GORGE_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

Thanks to MachGaogamon, exiting the gorge was a simple task.

"So Gaomon finally managed to digivolve to Ultimate..." Agumon nodded to himself, then let loose a war cry. "THAT! WAS! AWESOME!"

"That'll even the odds come time to pound Merukimon." Marcus grinned.

"Thanks, I guess..." Gaomon smiled nervously at Agumon's enthusiasm.

"Well, then..." Thomas sighed. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah... We've wasted enough time here." Marcus nodded.

So, the group started out again...

For all of five seconds.

"Huh? Yoshi? What's wrong?" Marcus narrowed his eyes. The poor girl was breathing heavily, leaning against a small rock... And then...

"YOSHI!" Lalamon cried out as her partner fell to the ground, unconscious.

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON!**

"We need to get her medical attention immediately!"

"N..I'm allrigh...realy..."

"You Humans passed the Virus onto Ikuto!"

"Virus? What Virus?"

"Tell us what you know."

"NO!"

"You shall not leave with that Vaccine! Falcomon... Your betrayal has made Merukimon furious!"

"no, please! It's not true!"

"Prepare to pay!"


	13. Falcomon, Friend or Foe?

_Last Time On Digimon Data Squad..._

_

* * *

_

"While exploring the Digital World, our group was intercepted by the evil Metal Phantomon."

_**"Sleep..."**_

"He put us all under an evil spell, one designed to keep us trapped within our own minds."

_**"THOMAS!"**_

"But, With my connection to Gaomon, I managed to Activate a Full D.N.A. Charge, allowing her to digivolve to the Ultimate level."

_**"MATRIX SHINKA...! MACHGAOGAMON!"**_

"With one swift attack, MetalPhantomon was destroyed, and we escaped the Gorge of Deception. But, even then, our luck was short."

_**"YOSHI!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_*cue Gouing*_

**MARCUS: "Falcomon: Friend or Foe?"**

**

* * *

**

**AT THE EDGE OF THE GORGE OF DECEPTION_ _ _|**

**Thmp Thmp.**

"Well, then..." Thomas sighed. "Shall we get going?"

_**Thmp Thmp.**_

Yoshi blinked as stars started to fill her eyes.

**Thmp Thmp.**

"Yeah... We've wasted enough time here." Marcus nodded.

_**Thmp Thmp.**_

And, almost as if the blood had rushed from her head, the sky seemed to orientate down into her eyes.

**Thmp Thmp.**

"YOSHI!" Lalamon cried out in horror as her partner collapsed to the ground.

For a moment, the DATS agents stared at their fallen companion, then they rushed into action.

"Sir! Did you bring a med Kit?" Gaomon asked as she ran over.

"No." Thomas grimaced. "It was in the case that that kid obliterated!"

"Here, let me...!" Lalamon quickly dived down and reached her hand out towards her partner's forehead. "Scanning..." (A curious note about Plant type Digimon, due to their physical nature of being plants, they have internal thermometers that regulate their temperature, all designed to keep their internal temperature normal. But, in some cases, this can be used to check the temperature of others around them.) "O-One Hundred and Four!"

"I can't do anything for her here." Thomas frowned. "Not here. We have to find a cave or something..."

"Sir," Gaomon started. "Digivolve me to MachGaogamon, I can get us to the mountains over there and find a cave or something..."

"Good idea." With that, he pulled out his Digivice.

**PERFECT**

**EVOLUTION**

**"D.N.A.! FULL! CHARGE!"**

**"GAOMON MATRIX SHINKAAAA...! MACH GAOGAMON!"**

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

A quick hop, skip, and a jump later, and they'd found a cave inside a small Forrest.

So, with all their medical training and knowledge, Thomas and Lalamon quickly took Yoshi inside in order to try to figure out what was wrong.

"So, why are they in there and we're out here?" Marcus grumbled as he paced the ground infront of the cave.

Gaomon sighed. "For the tenth time, Marcus, Thomas has a medical license, he needs to concentrate in order to figure out what's wrong with her."

"How's he got a license when he's the same age I am?" Marcus stopped pacing.

"He started training years ago." Gaomon started, then added under her breath. "That, and he's smarter than you."

Marcus winced. "I am So much smarter than him...!"

Agumon blinked, then decided to break the tension. "I Could use a checkup, can the doctor see me next?"

Gaomon stared at him for a moment, then replied. "Not without an appointment."

* * *

Inside, Thomas was baffled. "There's no reason for her to be sick all of a sudden like this."

"What about MetalPhantomon?" Lalamon started. "He was making you all dream such terrible things..."

"Hm, perhaps..." Thomas frowned as he watched Yoshi's quick and shallow breathing. "You said that he was trying to drain our life enegry, correct?"

Lalamon nodded.

"Hm, Perhaps she was drained more than we were..." Thomas shook his head. "No... When I broke his spell, all of our energy should have been returned."

"Even so, aren't you both even just a little tired?" Lalamon asked.

As if to prove her point, a small yawn broke out of his mouth. "Hmf... I guess so..."

"You both need your rest, there's no telling what effects MetalPhantomon's attack might have caused..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Thomas went to stand up. "Even if that stamina freak out there won't admit to it, that fight took a lot out of us."

"Speaking of, isn't it a little too quiet out there?" Lalamon asked.

"Yeah..."

As the two left the back of the cave, neither of them noticed that Yoshi's entire body seemed to fluctuate with a purpleish flicker of data.

* * *

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "You sent them to go get water?"

"Yes, Sir." Gaomon nodded. "It was the only thing I could get them to do that would give us any peace and quiet."

He sighed. "Good grief."

"Sir...?" Gaomon blinked. "Did I do something wrong...?"

"No, not really." he sighed again. "I just wanted him out here to stand guard is all."

"Oh."

"Lalamon, stay here and watch over Yoshi, We're going to go get Marcus and Agumon."

"Okay!"

And as the two headed off, no-one noticed Falcomon and Ikuto in the branches above them, watching silently for their time to strike.

**THE RIVER_ _ _|**

"Boss! Lookie!" Agumon started splashing about in the river. "Just like the tub back home!"

"Quit goofing off and help me get this water collected!" Marcus grumbled as tried to fill a small hollowed out rock with water.

"No fair." Agumon crossed his arms. "You're all grumpy when you're upset."

"With good reason." Marcus growled. "Now help me out already!"

Agumon stomped his foot, sending a small wave of water into Marcus' face. "That enough water for ya?"

"Why you...!" Marcus growled, and raised his fist.

"Ahhem." Thomas coughed. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

Agumon paled. "Ah...er..."

"Good timing, nerdstien." Marcus grumbled.

**BACK AT THE CAVE_ _ _|**

Falcomon swiftly landed on the ground, letting Ikuto climb off his back, before they entered the cave.

Swiftly and silently, they approached Lalamon and the unconscious Yoshi. Falcomon's arm hand quickly pulled back into a fist and...

By the time Lalamon heard them comming, it was too late.

**SMACK!**

She was sent flying across what little space there was in the back of the cave. But, her squeal of terror was all that was needed to bring Yoshi into a semi-awake state.

"L...Lalamon...?" Had she been feeling normal, her reaction time would have been fast enough to avoid Ikuto's next attack, but, alas, she barely realized that he was there before his hands had clenched around her neck collar.

"HUMON!" He roared. "Get Out of Digital World! GET OUT!"

Alas, Ikuto still didn't seem to get it- He himself had trapped them there by destroying their crate of supplies.

"Get out now, or I will...!"

It was then that the virus that had infected Yoshino Fujieda made itself known with a flare of deathly purple.

"I...I'll..."

"IKUTO!" Falcomon cried out as both of them- Yoshi and Ikuto- collapsed to the ground.

"YOSHI!" The timing couldn't be any worse- or better- for, at that moment, Thomas, Marcus, Gaomon, and Agumon entered the cave.

"You...!" Falcomon glared at them. "You gave Ikuto the Virus!"

"Virus?" Marcus narrowed his eyes. "What virus?"

"Tell us what you know about this Virus...!" Thomas started.

"NO!" With that, Falcomon flapped his wings, spreading a massive gust of smoke and air into the cave, and, once it cleared, Falcomon and Ikuto were gone.

Agumon growled as he and Gaomon rushed out of the cave. "No Hello and No Goodbye."

But, Inside, Thomas was hurrying to figure out what was wrong with Yoshi- The poor girl was literally covered in the viral specks of data.

"Virus... Virus..." He growled. "So that's what happened...!"

"Dokugumon have computer viruses in them!" Lalamon gasped. "One of them must've bit her!"

"Grrrr!" Marcus smashed his fist into a wall. "This is the Worst!"

**ELSEWHERE IN THE FORREST_ _ _| THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Ikuto's eyes slowly opened. "Fal..comon...?"

"Shh... I'm here." The bird started.

"Where is... enemy...?" And then, he lapsed into unconsciousness again, his breathing starting to become extremely quick.

Falcomon's eyes widened as he recalled a similar moment, years ago, where Ikuto had been sick with the exact same sickness. _'We got you well once before, Ikuto... We can do it again...'_

**FLASHBACK_ _ _|**

"Frigimon, I'm sure he'll be allright!" A younger Falcomon started as a snow-bear like digimon, Named Frigimon, turned to leave their Ice hut and into the snowy forrest beyond.

"Falcomon." The Frigimon started. "I'll leave Ikuto in your care for now."

"Frigemon..." Falcomon started. "Why are you so worried about this human child? All he does is lie there and not do anything..." he frowned. "No fun at all..."

The motherly snow-bear placed her hand on Falcomon's head. "There there... You need to have more compassion for others."

"If you die, I'll be left alone with him..." Falcomon turned his head up at her. "Why won't you let me go to Wanderer's Cape with you?"

"Absolutely not!" Frigimon replied. "That place has been contaminated!"

Falcomon sighed.

"There there... That's not my only reason..." she continued. "Ikuto needs someone to watch over him."

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"Looks like I have no choice." Falcomon turned his eyes to the stars. "I Must go to Wanderer's Cape."

**THE CAVE_ _ _|**

"We need a Vaccine." Thomas declared. "The only way to stop the virus is to use a Vaccine with the Virus Antidote in it. But how can we make an antidote when we don't even know what the virus is...?"

Marcus growled. "So... What do we do...?"

"BOSS!" Agumon roared from out side. "Falcomon's Back!"

"What!" Both humans raced outside, shocked to see what they saw.

Falcomon was standing before them, with Ikuto on his back. "I know what must be done if the virus is to be cured."

* * *

"Same symptoms, labored breathing, easily fatigued, increased heart rate..." Thomas continued on even as Falcomon clenched his fists.

"We know what it is, you don't need to go on!"

Marcus crossed his arms. "Don't bother."

"What?"

"When he gets into his 'geek mode' he won't stop until he's finished saying everything on his mind."

"Urgh... Why did I even come to you in the first place?" Falcomon wrenched his eyes shut. "I could be at Wanderer's Cape by now...!"

"So why aren't you?" Gaomon asked.

"It's..." Falcomon paused. "It's been contaminated."

"Contaminated?" Thomas frowned.

"Humans lived there." Falcomon replied. "Lived there and flooded the place with their data."

"Humans...?" Thomas' frown deepened. "You mean the DATS party?"

"You'll forgive me if I didn't know them on a first name basis." Falcomon cast his eyes over at him. "I've always been told to keep away from humans."

"Wait a minute." Marcus frowned. "More of this 'anti-human' baloney? Didn't these 'Digi-Destined' save the world on _multiple _occasions?"

"And earned them no favors in the process." Falcomon growled. "Certain... Groups in the Digital World felt we were better off under the rule of the Cherubimon, Myotismon and the like."

"Myotismon...?" Agumon narrowed his eyes. "That jerk vampire from Server?"

"Yes, one and the same." Falcomon nodded. "What of him...?"

"He invaded Odaiba a year ago and completely leveled the place." Marcus smashed his fist into his hand. "It took four Megas just to take him down."

"A Year ago...?" Falcomon blinked. "What are you going on about? That was _**TWO**_ years ago!"

Abruptly, Gaomon snapped her fingers. "The Time Slip!"

"What...?" Marcus and Agumon turned to look at her.

"One year ago Human World time, the time synchronization between the Human and Digital Worlds was off set by a major amount of time." Gaomon started.

"So much so that a month in our world was roughly equivalent to ten years in the Digital." Thomas continued. "It was when The Odiaba Destined returned to the Digital world after defeating Myotismon that time ended up re-connected again."

Marcus frowned. "Okay, I think I'm following this..."

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _|**

With Lalamon left to guard Ikuto and Yoshi, The Consultants, the Tacticians, and the Falcon left for Wanderer's Cape.

However, unseen and unknown to them, a Kuramon was watching them.

**A PARTIALLY NEAR BY BEACH_ _ _|**

A burst of speed and a free ride from MachGaogamon got them to the desired beach within minutes. And when it was said that the area was "Contaminated", it was meant literally. The ocean, as it washed up on shore, left random letters of the English alphabet on the sand. The rocks and local trees were covered in ash and burnt to a crisp.

"So, you said that there were humans here before." Marcus started. "What happened to them?"

"Who knows." Falcomon replied.

"You don't know much, do you?"

A pause. "Frigimon might have known them, but she never told me."

"Can you ask her then...?"

"Impossible."

"And why's that?" Thomas cut in.

"She's dead."

"I thought digimon don't die, they just get reconfigured..." Thomas frowned.

"Everything dies eventually." Falcomon wrenched his eyes shut.

Marcus held his arm out to stop Thomas from saying anything more. "We're sorry for your loss."

"No you know why I hate humans." Falcomon grimaced as he continued on.

And then, it was spotted.

Wanderer's Cape.

On the bottom of a massive spire outcropping was a building. Yes, You read that right. On the BOTTOM. Almost as if Gravity were inverted in that spot.

"This zone of the world is exactly why the Humans chose this spot." Falcomon continued. "The corrupt data was the only spot they could settle and remain freely and do as they pleased. It was already wrecked beyond repair."

"So... What caused all this...?" Marcus frowned.

"A beast whose name has long since been forgotten." Falcomon finished. "Not even two whole re-formats of the Digital World could fix the damage."

**INFINITE ICE RIDGE_ _ _|**

"So the Humans have gone to Wanderer's Cape?" Merukimon asked.

"Yes sir!" Gotsumon replied. "Merukimon, what shall we do now?"

"Let them go." the Mega ordered.

"But Sir!" Gotsumon shouted in surprise. "We can't just let them roam free!"

"I SAID." Merukimon roared. "Let Them Go."

* * *

Gotsumon quickly hurried out of the chamber.

"I don't understand any of this at all. What in the dark zone could he be thinking? Surely he has a plan... Right...?"

Suddenly, a big, giant, floral beast slithered out of the shadows. "You look confused, Gotsumon."

"Oh... Blossomon..." Gotsumon gulped.

"I Agree completely." Blossomon replied. "We can't just let these humans wander around like they own it!" It...Erm... She winked at him. "Are you with me?"

"O...Of course." Gotsumon nodded.

"Hehehe... It's been a long time since my ninja flowers have had a human buffet!" Blossomon's clawed flower hand snapped in hunger.

**WANDERER'S CAPE_ _ _| THE FRONT DOOR_ _ _|**

Despite the target building being upside down, the front door was perfectly normal.

"So... Do we knock?" Marcus asked.

"How should I know?" Falcomon crossed his arms. "This is my first time here."

"Hmmf..." Thomas pressed his hand against the door, and it creaked open. "Looks like they forgot to lock the door."

The insides were ALSO right side up, despite the outside being upside down.

"Hellooooo...?" Agumon called out. "Anyone home?"

Marcus ran his hand over a desk, noting the thick layer of dust. "Looks like nobody's home."

And so, they walked through the house in search of the Vaccine.

* * *

Luckily, Gaomon found an aged computer, possibly containing the Vaccine's location. "Sir, you might want to have a look at this."

"This is only an recently outdated model." Thomas frowned as he examined the PC. "But why does it look like it's been here for decades?"

"The time slip, sir." Gaomon reminded him. "It probably made it older than it should be."

"Hmm, good point." With that, he booted it up.

The screen saver read "D.G.O.S." as the internal Operating System loaded...

And then a prompt came up for a "password."

"Well, looks like we're going to try brute force hacking, then." Thomas sighed as he rolled his neck and stretched his arms out. "You guys keep searching, I'll check this to see if I can find the Vaccine."

* * *

A Short span of wandering later found the kitchen.

"Oooh... What's in heree...?" Agumon asked as he opened the fridge, revealing only a tray with one vial of a green substance inside. "Well, it's no fried egg..."

"THAT'S THE VACINE!" Falcomon exclaimed. "We've found it!"

And then, the entire refrigerator was yanked through the wall by a large, slithery, green vine.

* * *

Above, More WRONG Passwords were tried. "I can understand such high security, but this is just ridiculous for a PC!"

Gaomon frowned. "Try 1234."

"WHat?"

"One, two, three, four." Gaomon started. "It's a basic administrator password."

* * *

**{BLOSSOMON: "I am Blossomon, an Ultimate Level Digimon! Let me introduce you to my NINJA FLOWERS! They may not have thorns, but they can pierce you to the bone!"}**

Blossomon sneered as she held up the refrigerator with her vines. "Falcomon! Your betrayal has made Merukimon furious!"

"No Please!" Falcomon started. "It's not true!"

"You've changed sides! Prepare to pay!" With that, the lunatic Flower threw one of her blossom fists at him.

"GET OUTA THE WAY!" Marcus roared as he jumped to push Falcomon out of the flower's path.

"Y..You saved me...?"

"Of course, Birdbrain." Marcus smirked. "I've got a sister back home who I'd do anything for too."

Falcomon's eyes widened.

"So what d'ya say we teach this flower a lesson, Big Brother style?"

The birds eyes narrowed in agreement. "Of course."

"LET'S GO!" Agumon roared. **"PEPPER BREATH!"**

The fire ball hit the vine holding the refrigerator, and shattered the case, sending the Vaccine tumbling to the ground...

"Got it!" ...Where Falcomon's quick speed saved it from shattering.

"You Fools!" Blossomon roared. "You're not leaving with that vaccine!"

Marcus' eyes narrowed as he spotted the open door behind Blossomon. "Oh yeah? That's what you think!"

**THE CAVE_ _ _|**

Yoshi's eyes slowly opened. "Nh...? lalamon...?"

"Shh, I'm here Yoshi..." Lalamon smiled.

"I'm...sorry..." She frowned. "...That I've caused you all so much grief..."

"Don't say such things." Lalamon "sshh"ed her. "Just rest Yoshi, Just rest."

Next to her, Ikuto blinked tiredly as he listened in.

**WANDERER'S CAPE_ _ _|**

** "PEPPER BREATH!"**

The fire attack just vaporized harmlessly due to Blossomon's rapidly spinning petals.

"Get Outa here, Falcomon!' Marcus ordered. "we'll hold him off! Just get that Vaccine to Lalamon!"

"Why are you trusting me?" Falcomon narrowed his eyes. "I could easily only give the vaccine to Ikuto!"

"Well, 'Cause of one thing!" Marcus noted as he jumped away from Blossomon's attack. "Only cowards betray their friends, and you're not a coward!"

"The Boss is right!" Agumon roared between launching fire attacks. "You've gotten us this far! And you've had plenty of chances to betray us!"

"You've kept your word!" Marcus finished. "We're friends! And That's why we trust you!"

With that encouragement, Falcomon dove for the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blossomon went to throw another flower packed punch.

"HEY! Fight us you over grown weed!" Marcus roared.

"It's fighting time!" Agumon roared as well.

"Well well, a human and a digimon partnered together?" Blossomon sneered. "I'll have to end this immediately!"

"Oh yeah?" Marcus shot back. "I'm a Digi-Destined! And if you wanna destroy me, then you're an enemy of the Digital World!"

These words made Blossomon hesitate. This HUMAN was a Digi-Destined?

That gave Marcus his opening.

_***SMACK!***_

**DATA FLARE!**

**PERFECT **

**EVOLUTION**

**"DNA!"** Marcus roared. **"FULL! CHARGE!"**

**"AGUMON MATRIX SHINKAAAA...! RIZEGREYMON!"**

The spontaneous change threw Blossomon off guard, considering that Agumon, who had been standing at her base, was now RizeGreymon and pushing her through the wall of the building from his sheer size alone.

Blossomon gasped as the Ultimate dinosaur rammed his horns into her viny torso, then flung her into the air.

"Time for you to say good bye!" Then, several cannon ports in his armor, and missile launchers in his wings opened up. _**"RIZING DESTROYER!"**_

With a spectacular display of lasers, bullets, missiles, and radioactive bursts of energy, Blossomon's Digi-egg was send falling down to the ocean below.

**THE CAVE_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

"We're back!" Thomas started as he and the others returned to the cave. "Lalamon, how's...?"

"Sssh..." Lalamon 'sssh'ed him. "She's sleeping."

Ikuto was nowhere to be found.

"So... Where's...?" Marcus started.

"Falcomon came in and gave Yoshi the vaccine first, then gave it to Ikuto. There's even a third of it left in case any of us get sick from it as well." Lalamon explained. "He's really a nice digimon."

* * *

"So, what'd you find on the computer?" Marcus asked as the sun set once more.

"Just some personal logs." Thomas sighed. "Nothing useful in the slightest."

"Great." Marcus sighed. "Just great."

"So what was the password?" Agumon asked.

"One, Two, Three, Four." Gaomon replied.

"Huh..." Agumon blinked.

"Well, atleast we know Falcomon can be trusted." Marcus smiled.

"For now." Thomas finished.

**TO BE CONTINUED_ _ _|**

"Next time on Digimon..."

"This is the perfect chance to take out the humans!"

"Now Mamothmon attack!"

"I Scanned the entire cliff top, and I can't find them."

"They aren't gone for good, are they?"

"Even if I have to go there myself, We WILL Find them."

* * *

**A.N.: Welp, some major information here this chapter. Mainly on the Digital World's History. Now, with the hints before, things seemed _slightly_ obvious, but now it's definitely clear what happened one year earlier, and exactly where this Season is placed in comparison to the others. There's definitely more going on than meets the eye, especially with Merukimon. Anyways, go check out D-BURST FRONTIER, first two episodes/chapters uploaded. Chronologically, that is taking place before this one. I'm probably going to go in an Anachronic order order of uploading from here now on. I'll be trying to get Frontier caught up to this, but, it'll probably end up being shorter in comparison to the main series. Anyways, if you're confused about the order of events, there's a section on my profile that has/will have the stories in the correct order as I add them. Let's just hope I can keep everything straight. ^_^;;**

**_DTC **


End file.
